Journey of a Hero
by DuskMaiden1995
Summary: Being a hero is what Sakura Otanashi always wanted from a very early age, but once she gets entered into UA through a recommendation she starts to understand the horror of what that entails. (Cross upload on AO3)
1. A Hero Beginning

**A/N – Hi all, I'm beginning a new series as I gather more ideas for a Persona 5 fic. So as usual, please let me know your thoughts through constructive feedback or just some comments about how you feel about it. Or if you want to ask me anything, you can PM me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.**

* * *

It all began in Keikei city in China with the news that a bio-luminescent baby was born! After that, 'exceptional' individuals began popping up all over the world. The cause was unclear. Time passed and the 'exceptional' became the norm. Fantasy became reality! At present, 80 percent of the world's population consists of super-humans with special abilities. The world is in chaos! And a profession that everyone once only dreamed about entered the spotlight!

* * *

"Mom, Where's my bag?" I smoothed down my skirt, shirt and my blouse. My tail wrapping around my tail as it felt blowing cool wind through the window in my room.

"I've got it here, Sakura." Mom said as walked into my room, her cat tail freely moving behind her.

Mom stood there with my bag in her hands as her tail swished from side to side. Her other hand was swatting at her whiskers trying to scratch her nose. Her fur was the same as mine, silky black fur with a mix of red on the ends of the hair. A top of her head were two cat ears that pointed straight up. Mom was excited about today, though she was the only one. I wasn't as sure. I mean yeah, I got through to UA through special recommendations because of my high aptitude academic scores and how can control my Quirk, but I was still a bit nervous about today. Though Mom had tried her best to take my mind of it though.

She bent down and wrapped her arms around my stomach as her tail wrapped her around my leg. "My little girl has all grown up. I'm so proud of you, getting into UA." Mom ruffled my hair and rubbing the fur on my arms as she handed me my bag.

"Thanks Mom." Turning around, I threw my arms at her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Now does my little hero know which class she's in?" Mom said breaking off the loving embrace and turned me back around to start tying up my hair.

"Of course, Mom. 1-A." I answered cheerfully.

"Good. Please try and make friends okay. I know you've just graduated from middle school, but you didn't get to bring any of your friends."

"I know Mom. I just have to remember to be myself." I said slapping my cheeks trying to calm myself down.

"You'll be fine, Sakura. I'll try and get back after work, so you can tell me all about your first day." Mom said smiling at me sweetly. She started to rub my shoulders with her hands and rub my back with her tail.

Once I felt I was okay, Mom sighed happily and let go of my shoulders and checked her watch. "God... I'm late. I'll see you after School, Sakura. And remember try and keep your claws retracted. Only use them to scare off anyone that tries anything."

"Okay, Mom though I'm sure it won't come to that. Hope you have a great day though!" I smiled happily.

Mom kissed my forehead then desperately ran from my room and down the staircase. She exited our apartment with her cat like prowess.

 _I hope Mom has a great day, she deserves it. She's been working herself ragged the past couple of weeks just to make sure that the city has been safe. Though the number 1 hero All Might has been saving more and more civilians as of late, so that has elevated some of the pressure, but as the number 15 hero she cannot rest. I wanted to put my all, into making sure Mom was happy, so I put everything into making sure I could get into U.A. Mom was so proud of me. Listening to her gleefully bragging to other heroes made all the hard work worthwhile._

 _Now it's time to put all that hard work into my first day._

I checked through my bag, ensuring I have everything I needed.

"Books... Check. Shoes... Check. Gym clothes... Check. Pencil case... Check. Well that seems like everything."

 _Now from what I remember from Mom I would probably get Aizawa-sensei as my Homeroom teacher. Mom said that she was in the same class as him and he did have a bit of a deranged side to him so to expect anything from him. Back then though Mom said her, Aizawa-sensei, and All Might-sensei had someone called Gran Torino as their homeroom teacher. Though from whenever I asked what he's like to teach, her ears recoiled, and she shuddered. Though from one of Mom's stories about her days in UA she said that he had to retire from teaching earlier this year, so I won't get him._

I gripped tightly to my bag, humming to myself.

 _I guess I'm ready to go._

* * *

Walking towards U.A. High School was a bit nerve wracking. Seeing all the students running towards the gates to the high school kind of startled me, though students weren't the only rushing to the front school gates of UA, from what I could see, reporters were basically ambushing students trying to get a scoop about All Might teaching at U.A.

"She looks like a student?" I heard one of the reporters shout out near me.

 _Please no! Just ignore me._

"Yeah, she's wearing the UA uniform. Quick she might know something!" Another reporter shouted as a group ran over towards me.

"We heard that All Might is finally teaching at U.A. Is this true?" One yelled.

"Is it true he's thinking about retirement?" Another reporter asked.

"Does All Might have any answers for the sudden rise in Villains running amok?" A Third one asked barging past the first two.

"Umm... I-I really shouldn't answer. I-I-I've only s-s-started today, and I don't really know much about him. P-P-P-Please c-can I get past? I don't want to be late on my first day."

I tried to push forward pass the reporters, but they wouldn't budge. They kept on shouting at me, to answer their questions. It was almost becoming too much to handle. They were starting to make me feel uncomfortable as they thrusted their microphone and their cameras in my face. I could feel my heart starting to race and my whole body started to tense up. Not only that, but my hands started to shake, and my ears flattened

 _Even since I was young, I was never a big fan of being the centre of attention or being with large crowds of people in general. What didn't help was Mom being a Pro-hero. Though it wasn't her fault. I just had to get through the barrage of questions I got from everyone in my middle school classes. After a couple of minutes, i was a second away from turning into a bumbling mess. My only saving grace was my homeroom Sensei calling attention to start the class. That's something I **NEED** right now._

 _Someone, please save me!_

"Hey!" I heard a voice cut through the barrage of questions hurled at me by the reporters. I looked up and I could feel tears run down my face.

 _Thank you._

"Hey, look its Pixie-Bob from the Wild, Wild, Pussycats!" The reporters said ecstatic as the very same group that surrounded me, fled over towards my saviour.

"That girl is the daughter of one of dearest friends, so if I hear any of you holding her back for some stupid questions, there will be hell to pay." Ryuko growled out.

"Ahh!" The reporters fled. A couple of them tripped up themselves and landed painfully on the ground. However, they quickly picked themselves up and fled from view.

 _Thank god, I didn't know what I would have done._

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Ryuko."

* * *

 _Ryuko was another one of Mom's friends back when she was just a student at UA. They were evenly matched whenever they faced each other thought that rivalry sparked the beginning of a close friendship. Mom told me that she was with her when Mom gave birth to me alongside the rest of the Wild, Wild Pussycats, which led to Mom and I grow close to the members of the Pussycats and them becoming extended family members. Alongside uncle Yawara, Auntie Tomoko and finally Auntie Shino._ _Since I was very young Ryuko has been there whenever Mom needed someone. I've caught Mom cry before and Ryuko comforting her after a tough day which then grew into something more. Though at first Mom and Ryuko kept their relationship a secret from me and the rest of the Pussycats, but eventually they told me and soon the rest of the Pussycats. Mom has been through enough so I'm glad that Ryuko and I could make her happy. I feel that having Ryuko living with us really helped Mom and cheered her up, so I'm glad they're together._

* * *

"Anything for Mikoto's daughter. You know, she has high hopes for you." Ryuko said as she played with my tied-up hair.

"She does?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, she wants you to prove to the world that people with mutant quirks are not just mindless beasts but are extremely talented and amazing heroes."

 _Hearing that again. When people bring up my cat quirk, I can't help but feel like I'm being judged by everything I do. Is this how Mom felt._ _Though it's nice to know that Ryuko isn't like that. She gets accused of being a hot-head and easily fly's off the handle when anyone mentions her age, though when she's with Mom and I she's none of those things. She's funny and nice to us._

"Though you are Mikoto's daughter, so there'll be nothing to worry about. Especially since you got in on a recommendation."

"Mom made me work so hard, to be the best at my Middle School. I would say it paid off." I smiled. "Though I'm still a bit nervous about my first day. What if I mess up?" I said as I felt my tail, and fur tremble.

"You'll be great. You're your Mom's daughter, we both know you'll do amazing." Ryuko said as she crouched down and pulled me into her arms.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you, Ryuko." I said smiling at her.

"There's my little kitten." Ryuko said as she pulled away and patted my head. "You better head of to class. Do you remember which classroom you're in?"

I nodded my head. "Class 1-A. Mom said I have Aizawa-sensei."

"I see, then you know he doesn't tolerate lateness. You better head off, before everyone gets here." Ryuko said as she ruffled my hair.

"Of course, Ryuko. I'll see you after school." I said as I respectively bowed and turned towards the gates to UA.

"Oh... Uh... If you see your Mom..." Ms Ryuko started to ask. A slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Yes, Ryuko?" I asked curiously.

"W-Will you ask your Mom, if s-she's free t-tonight." Ryuko stuttered out.

 _Well that's strange. Ryuko is normally way too over confident. Why is she stuttering like that? And why does she want to know about Mom being free tonight. Unless_ she has something planned.

"Are you planning on asking Mom out for another date?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the side.

Ryuko blushed a deeper shade of red. "W-Well you see um..." She began as she looked away from me, playing with a strand of her hair.

I shook my head. "If Mom is happy then I'm happy. Just please don't make Mom sad." I said. It might have come out sweetly, but I it meant it to come out as a threat.

"You see, whenever Mom comes back from a tough day, she goes to her room and cries. I try my best to comfort her. Sometimes it works, but mostly I can't help but feel bad when I don't see a smile on her face. But you... You make her happy. Whenever you're around she smiles all the time, so please keep her happy." I pleaded.

"Trust me, the last thing I want to do is upset your Mom. I care about her so much." Ryuko said as she held my fur covered hands.

"Then that's all that matters." I smiled.

"Good... Just don't mention this to her yet. T-The date, I mean. I-I want to surprise her. Just ask her if she's free tonight, when you see her."

"Well, it'll have to be when I get back. Mom said she had work and took off in a hurry. Lately she's been so focused on work. She wouldn't tell me what it was though."

"So, she hasn't told you." Ryuko chuckled. "Well you better head to class."

"O-Oh of course." I bowed respectively. "I hope you have a good day Ryuko. I want today to go great, so I can make Mom proud."

Ryuko smiled happily as she patted my head and ruffled my cat ears. "I know you will. Just try your best. That's all she wants. What we want." Ryuko said as she stood back up and waved goodbye to me. "I better get going. Remember what I said." Ryuko said as she ran from the School gates of UA.

 _I'm glad Mom has someone like Ryuko, by her side that makes her happy. Someone that will take care of her. No like him._

I clenched my hands into tight fists. And I felt my ears point backwards, while my tail coiled around my leg.

 _Just thinking about what he did to Mom and me, makes my blood boil._

 _No, I'm not going to let him ruin my first day._

I slapped my cheeks.

 _Okay, Sakura think positive! You're going to do great. Mom and Ryuko both believe in you._

 _Okay. Let's go!_

I darted away towards my class, not wanting to be late for my first day.

* * *

Come on, which classroom is 1-A. It can't be that hard to find. I tried asking someone, but as soon as I said I was looking for the classroom for 1-A, he sounded disdainful towards me and pointed out a room I knew was the wrong one. Though a girl that seems to know him pointed out which room is the correct one.

"Monoma-kun, don't be cruel to her." The girl said.

"But Kendo-san, this could be our chance to prove we are better than those idiots in 1-A." Monoma-kun said.

"This is our first day, calm down." Kendo-san said as he hit him on the back of his neck, knocking him out instantly which took me back a bit.

"Sorry about him. He's always been like this, even during the entrance exam." Kendo-san explained as she smiled sweetly at me.

"I... I see. I better go, I guess I'll see you later." I said as I ran off to the classroom she said was 1-A.

* * *

Finally, I had reached the 1-A classroom after what felt like an eternity. I clenched my hands onto my skirt. I breathed in and breathed out.

 _Okay... Here goes. Remember Sakura stay calm and positive._

I opened the door and stepped in the classroom. "Hello everyone!" I walked in front of sensei's Podium.

Inside the classroom were 21 desks and each of them had 21 chairs, obviously. However, there was only two students inside the classroom.

 _I was slightly expecting to have a classroom full of students, well that was what I had prepared myself for anyway. Ah well... Better make a good impression._

One was a tall boy while the other was tall girl. The girl has cat shaped onyx coloured eyes with long black hair. Her hair was tied up into a spiky ponytail with bangs in the right side of her face. That wasn't the only thing of not however, her... figure was rather mature for our age.

The boy on the other hand looked a lot more serious. He had black hair and blue eyes. Resting comfortably on his ears are his rectangular half-rim glasses. His uniform was all prim and proper, nothing was out of place. Not a piece of clothing or his hair.

"Well that's a little unexpected." A boy mumbled.

"Is that a cat tail?" A girl also mumbled.

"You think she's related to Moon-Night?" The boy from before asked.

"That would be my guess." The girl agreed

 _Okay here goes._

I approached the two students with a wide smile. "I'm Sakura Otonashi. It is a pleasure to meet you both!" I bowed.

"Hey... It's nice to meet you. W-Whoa." I heard the boy say.

"O-Otonashi-san... Is that tail real!?" The girl asked astonished.

I nodded my head. "It's a part of my quirk. As I heard you both saying, yes Moon-Night is my Mom which explains my quirk. It's something I inherited from my her, along with her keen eye sight and attentive hearing." I explained.

"That explains how you heard us." He said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "By the way, I didn't see you at the Entrance exam. I take it you get here too through recommendation?"

"Yes. Through my high aptitude and full control of my Quirk, my middle school wrote me a recommendation for UA."

"I see. Well I'm glad I'm not the only girl here. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, it is a pleasure to meet you." The girl said.

 _Wait that Yaoyorozu? The rich girl!?_

As I was about to ask her as my ears twitched, meaning I heard footsteps coming from outside the classroom. From the sound of the footsteps, it sounded like more of the class. Suddenly 16 students piled into the classroom. I introduced myself to everyone as the came in. It was a bit overwhelming at first, but they all seemed friendly. Well, nearly all of them.

"Out of my way!" A boy with blonde spikey hair shouted as he barged into my shoulder, knocking me to the ground. However, because of my cat reflexes, I didn't land flat in the floor.

"Hey!" I called out to the spiked-haired boy.

"What!? You wanna go? I'll be happy to rip that tail off." The boy shouted back raising his hands as small pops of explosions erupted from his hands.

"Otanashi-san don't, he's not worth it. Ribbit" A girl said who I learned is called Tsuyu Asui.

I gritted my teeth and turned away from him.

"Tch! Whatever!" The spike-haired boy growled out as he sat down at a desk.

 _That was another lesson Mom taught me. To stand up for myself but know when to choose and fight my battles._

"Sorry about Bakugo. He was like that during the entrance exam." The Boy called Eijiro Kirishima said. He had red spikey hair that stuck up.

"Okay, thanks Kirishima-kun." I thanked him as his cheeks heated up.

"N-No problem." He managed to stutter out, trying to ignore his own blush.

"He's like that to everyone, so he's naturally pissed off. Though I don't know what ticked him off with that curly haired dude." Mina Ashido said as she patted my shoulder.

"Thanks for warning me Ashido-san"

"So, is that like real?" The smaller boy said, who all the girls told me was the pervert of the class.

"Yes, Mineta-kun." I confirmed it as my tail wrapped around my left leg.

 _Going from the stories the other girls told me, I should give him as little information about my Quirk as possible._

"That's so cool!" Hagakure-san's invisible blouse shoes bounced up and down on the classroom floor.

"C-Can I touch it?" Jirou-san nervously asked. She looked curious and she seems nice enough to not do anything mean to me.

"Sure, but be careful." I mumbled out.

Jirou-san hesitantly touched my tail, but she eventually did. Immediately, soft hands nervously touched my tail. Jirou-san's hands were so soft as she caresses my tail. The fur on my tail reacting to her graceful touch.

"Meeeoooooow!" Escaped from my mouth.

 _Crap! D-Did I just do that? Oh my god!_

Immediately, I felt blood rush to my face and to the tips of my ears a top my head. The girls and most of the boys giggled.

 _What a way to start off your first day in front of the class._

I ignored the laughs and buried myself in my desk, sitting next to Kaminari-kun's and Jirou-san's desks.

"It's alright Otanashi-san. It's not a big deal." I looked up and saw a floating blouse, skirt, thigh-high socks and shoes.

"Thank you, Hagakure-san." I cried out comically.

As Hagakure-san patted my shoulder, Jirou-san, Ashido-san, Asui-san and Yaoyorozu-san.

"Yeah, we'll not bring it up." Yaoyorozu-san said.

"Isn't that right!" Jirou-san growled out to every one of the boys who seemed to take notice as each of them shuddered. Generally, it was Mineta-kun, Kirishima-kun and Kaminari-kun.

"Yes O-Otanashi-san!" The boys shouted.

"Thanks, Jirou-san."

"It's no problem. It was partly my fault anyway."

"Well at least your Quirks cool. I can only change the volume of sound. It's not exactly the game changing Quirk, I had in mind." Jirou-san mumbled twirling one of her earphone jacks.

"Inserting your earlobes plug into anything and then attacking with the sound wave. That's not bad, that's really cool!" I cheered.

"I uh... I... Thanks." Jirou-san mumbled out as I she blushed heavily, turning away from us.

Kaminari and Mineta looked they were holding back laughs, however I wasn't going to let that continue. "You know, laughing at a girl when she's embarrassed, isn't nice." I raised my hands from my desk and extended my claws. "I really think you should apologise!" The two backed away and their laughing stopped. The two apologised and went back to their seats.

* * *

At this point, I had spoken to and introduced myself to everyone, apart from Bakugo and a boy called Shoto Todoroki. Todoroki-kun seemed quiet when he introduced himself to me. He seems nice, just quiet. Though when he introduced himself, there was so much more hidden away. It was full of pain and anger.

 _Just what happened for him to end up this way?_

I didn't have much time to ponder as two more classmates turned up. One was a boy and the other was a girl.

The girl had fair skin, big round brown eyes with shoulder-length brown hair which she sported two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back.

The boy on the other hand has round green eyes with messy green hair with black shadows. Dotted on both of his cheeks were freckles directly underneath his eyes.

"Seriously, I can't thank you enough. I only got here because of your points." The boy said.

"It's no problem, you did save me from one of those giant robots after all." The girl replied.

 _Giant robots? What did they do for their entrance exams?_

I walked over to introduce myself, but I couldn't help but notice that there was a sleeping bag in the hallway.

"Urgh!?" The groan did not come from the two in front of me, but by the sleeping bag.

The boy shrieked.

"It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?" The voice murmured from the sleeping bag. Soon the occupant of the sleeping bag emerged from his slumber. He looked a little ruff, just like he had just woken up from a hangover and hadn't taken the time to clean himself up. He had shoulder-length black hair that hangs in front of his face. Behind his hair, I could barely make out his black eyes.

 _Is that Aizawa-sensei!?_

As he entered the classroom, everyone rushed to their desks, including the new comers and myself.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you." Aizawa-sensei shuffle his sleeping back behind the teaching podium... Somehow. "Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head to the grounds."

 _Gym clothes? Are we not having an entrance ceremony?_

"The changing rooms are down the hall. Girls are on the left, boys on the right. Now get to it!" Aizawa-sensei ordered.

Not wanting to get on his bad side, everyone else left the classroom.

* * *

"So, you both got here through recommendations!? Wow!" Ashido-san remarked as I finally got on my gym shirt.

"That's correct yes." Yaoyorozu-san answered. "I excelled far beyond what was expected of me in middle school in both the written and physical tests."

"Same here. Having a Hero for a Mom helped a lot. She pointed out my weaknesses and told me to work on them. Thanks to that I aced my last written and physical exam in middle school." I answered.

"Wow! You guys are amazing!" The girl from before said astonished. "Oh, I'm Ochaco Uraraka. It's nice to meet you Otanashi-san."

I smiled. "Same here, Uraraka-san."

"Umm can I ask something Uraraka-san? Who's that boy you were with? Do you know each other, or do you both _like,_ like each other?" Hagakure-san asked.

Immediately, Uraraka-san's heartbeat picked up, beating faster with embarrassment.

Uraraka-san waved her hands vigorously. "He was at the entrance exam. He saved me from one of the giant robots. And N-No. W-We're not like that."

"Are you sure?" Ashido-san butted in.

"W-We're just f-friends." Uraraka-san said.

I wasn't convinced but I didn't bring it up. I grabbed my pants and put them on, making sure not to catch my fur on anything.

 _I shouldn't get involved in their business. What they do together is between them and them alone._

"Hey Uraraka-san, can you make sure my tail is completely through my pants. It feels like it's trapped."

"Sure." I felt her hands carefully touch my tail then she pulled away.

"It's fine Uraraka-san. You can touch my tail."

"It just feels so weird. I've never felt something like this before." She said. I then felt her move my tail into place. Just like how Mom does it. "There all done." Uraraka-san said cheerfully.

"Thanks. Normally Mom helps me with this." I thanked her as I did a last-minute check of everything.

"I didn't think sensei would jump us straight into something though." Ashido-san said.

"I guess it's what makes UA so special." Uraraka-san replied as she had finally gotten her gym clothes on. Since she was the last one to get changed, we were all ready to go.

 _It felt strange talking with other girls about everyday things. Back in middle school, everyone would avoid me because of my quirk. Then when they did talk to me, it was because they wanted to get to know my Mom, but with the girls here it's different. Yes, Yaoyorozu-san asked that as soon as I came into the classroom to Iida-kun, but since then she's treated me like a person. Everyone has, I feel like I can be friends with everyone. Well besides from Bakugo-kun. Maybe if he changes his tune, then maybe we can be friends. Maybe._

"Are you coming Otanashi-san?" Uraraka-san asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready let's go." I smiled as I followed the girls.

* * *

As soon as we all got outside Aizawa-sensei filled us in, with what's happening.

"The system here at U.A. is like no other. Today, all of the homeroom staff will conduct a test of your quirks."

"What about the entrance ceremony?! Or guidance session's?!" Uraraka-san asked.

Aizawa-sensei mumbled back. "No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes. U.A. is known for its 'freestyle' education system. That applies to us teachers as well." We were all stunned into silence.

"Softball throwing, standing long jump, 50-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper-body training, seated toe touch, evasions. You did all these in middle school, yes? Your standard no-quirks- allowed gym tests. This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating."

Then Aizawa-sensei turned to face us Bakugo-kun in particular. "Bakugo. How far could you throw in middle school?"

"67 meters." He grumbled as he walked forward.

"Great. Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle." Aizawa-sensei mumbled and threw a ball at Bakugo. "Give it all you've got."

"Awesome." Bakugo stretched his arms, reeled his right hand back and throw the object with a loud explosion.

"DIE!" Bakugo screamed.

 _Die?! That's not something a hero would say, though going from his behaviour to me earlier I guess I should've expected it._

I heard a beeping noise coming from Aizawa-sensei's hand. "It's important for us to know our limits. That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be." Aizawa-sensei showed Bakugo-kun's score to us all through this device in his hand, which astonished me.

"Whoa! This is awesome." Ashido-san yelled.

"705.2 meters? Seriously?" Kaminari-kun mumbled.

"So, we can use our quirks for real! Man, the hero course is great!" Kirishima-kun yelled.

 _He's not wrong. I've only been here a couple of hours and already I've made friends. Granted not with everyone. Bakugo is annoying and Todoroki-kun has barely spoke more than a few words to me, but apart from that everyone's friendly. Today was turning out to be a good day. Then Aizawa-sensei spoke again and turned everything upside down._

"... Awesome you say? You're hoping to become heroes after three years here and you think it'll be all fun and games? Right! The one with the lowest score across all nine events will be judged hopeless and will be expelled!" Aizawa-sensei said as he smiled maliciously. "Your fates are in our hands. Welcome. This is the hero course of U.A. High."

Immediately, panic rushed through all of us.

 _Someone here with the lowest score will be expelled!? But we all just got here. Granted I got here through a recommendation, so they know I can fully control my quirk and use it effectively. Granted Todoroki-kun and Yaoyorozu got into U.A. through recommendations too, but I'm not sure about everyone else. This'll be a true test for their quirks...Test..._

Then it dawned on me.

 _I see._

I chuckled.

 _I still better go all out though even if I saw through Aizawa-sensei's trick. I wouldn't want to disappoint Mom do I._ _Though going from their calm expressions, it only looks like Yaoyorozu-san and Todoroki-kun were the only ones to caught on to what Aizawa-sensei's doing. The others on the other hand though that's a different story._

"The lowest scorer will be expelled?" Mineta-kun yelled out, panicking.

Kirishima-kun joined in. "It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't that's totally unfair!"

I saw Aizawa-sensei grow more agitated. "Natural disasters, highway pileups, rampaging villains. Calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things. Some of you already know how that feels."

I clenched my hands into fists.

 ** _Him_** _... What he did to Mom and me. From what Mom and Ryuko said to me, what he did is totally unforgivable. I hope he gets what's coming to him._

Aizawa-sensei sighed. "Heroes are the ones who correct all that unfairness. If you were hoping to spend your evenings ' _hanging out_ ', I'm sorry to tell you for the next three years UA will run you through the wringer."

"That's Plus Ultra. Use your strength to overcome it all. So, bring it. The demonstration is over. Now it's for real."

"Before we start, first Otanashi follow me." Aizawa-sensei said as he walked away towards a secluded area. I followed him as I heard the others ask questions about what he wants.

"It'll not mean anything, but I'm not going to be light on you just because you're Mikoto kid. I expect you to be better than most of the others. Only the best Hero's make it at U.A. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei." I nodded my head. "I want to make my Mom proud."

"Good! By the way I apologise for making you think of your Father. With all the bullshit he put you and Mikoto through, I hope he gets caught soon."

At the mere mention of **HIM** I felt my tail curl up, my ears recoil and my fur stand on end. I bit down on my lip and clenched my fists. "Please don't talk about him. He's dead to me." I mumbled out as I glared at him, before walking away towards the others.

* * *

We were all pushing ourselves to get the best possible score we could all get. I had finished within the top three in most of the events, including the standing long jump test, due to my cat-like agility, and the evasion test, due to my keen eyesight. Everyone else did amazing as well. Well everyone apart from Midoriya-kun. He had yet to use his quirk and yet to place higher than last place in all the events so far. I didn't even have to look at him to know he's panicking, though through-out all the tests, he was determined to win every single one.

 _That determination is the exact same Mom has, that All Might has. When everything gets tough, you push through any challenge end up victorious. Deku-kun is the same._

He was next up for the softball throw. "Good luck Midoriya-kun!" I yelled out trying to at least make him feel better.

Uraraka-san joined in. "You can do it Midoriya-kun!"

He turned around to face us and I could see that what Uraraka-san and I did helped him at least a small amount as he looked like he managed to calm down slightly. He reeled his arm back and threw the ball.

"46 meters." Aizawa-sensei's machine in his had said.

"W-What but how? I was trying to use it..." Midoriya-kun mumbled.

"I 'erased' your quirk." Aizawa-sensei said. "That ridiculous entrance exam. Completely irrational when you consider someone like you got in. I saw it. How you can't control your quirk. You'd just be incapacitated again. Were you hoping someone would step in to help afterwards?"

"No, I-It's not like that-" Midoriya-kun tried to say before he was interrupted.

"Whatever you were planning it would have inconvenienced those around you." Aizawa-sensei said as he used his scarf that Mom said he always wore around his neck. He used his scarf to pull Midoriya-kun closer to him, probably so we couldn't hear, though luckily one of us has excellent hearing as well.

Aizawa-sensei continued. "Way back when, a certain hot-blooded hero saved over a thousand people during a disaster. He made himself a legend. You've got the same reckless streak, but... You're totally useless after saving just a single person. Izuku Midoriya. You cannot become a hero with that power of yours"

I looked over towards Urararka-san. She looked concerned about Midoriya-kun. "Are you worried about him, Uraraka-san?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be." Aoyama-kun said.

"Seems like he received some special instructions." Iida-kun said.

"Well I wouldn't say that." I mumbled out.

"Yeah, the instruction to get the hell out of here. That bastard doesn't belong here." Bakugo mumbled out.

I ignored Bakugo-kun's comment, just like Uraraka-san did.

 _Midoriya-kun has the right to be here, just like us. What does Bakugo-kun know!_

Without hesitating, Midoriya-kun reeled his arm back again and threw the ball. This time the ball launched way further than before. I looked over towards Bakugo-kun to see his jaw drop, then his head exploded in anger. Aizawa-sensei checked the tracker and strange smiled at it.

"705.3 meters." Aizawa-sensei spoke.

"Sensei... I can still move." I heard Deku-kun say.

"This kid." Aizawa-sensei mumbled astonished.

"Woooo! Now that's a hero-like record if I ever saw one." Uraraka-san cheered.

"His fingers appear to be swollen though." Iida-kun interjected. "Thinking back to the entrance exam, the same happened there. What a strange quirk."

Though standing next to me, I could sense someone was about to explode out of anger. Well explode with more anger.

 _Geez, I wonder who that could be? Makes me wonder where this problem with Midoriya-kun comes from._

As if on Que, Bakugo launched himself at Midoriya-kun. But before he could reach him, he got caught by Aizawa-sensei's Quirk.

 _Honestly, Bakugo-kun needs to cool down._

Aizawa-sensei let go of Bakugo-kun as he turned away from him, holding the machine from earlier. He pressed a button and everyone's results were displayed.

 **1 - Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **2 - Shoto Todoroki**

 **3 - Sakura Otanashi**

 **4 - Katsuki Bakugo**

 **5 - Tenya Iida**

 **6 - Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **7 - Mezo Shoji**

 **8 - Mashirao Ojiro**

 **9 - Eijiro Kirishima**

 **10 - Ochako Uraraka**

 **11 - Mina Ashido**

 **12 - Koji Koda**

 **13 - Rikido Sato**

 **14 - Tsuyu Asui**

 **15 - Yuga Aoyama**

 **16 - Hanta Sero**

 **17 - Denki Kaminari**

 **18 - Kyoka Jirou**

 **19 - Toru Hagakure**

 **20 - Minoru Mineta**

 **21 - Izuku Midoriya**

After all the hard work I had put into earning the recommendation and seeing my name in the top three sent my heart racing.

 _I managed it. I hope Mom and Ryuko are proud of me. I put my all into this._

"Also, I was lying about the expelling someone." Aizawa-sensei said, which going by everyone's, except for a few, faces contort from confusion to immediate relief. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at seeing their reactions, especially Midoriya-kun's who turned into a ghost. "That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Everyone but a few exclaimed. Uraraka-san, Midoriya-kun and Iida-kun were the ones most vocal about it.

"Well of course it was a lie. Didn't take much to figure that out." Yaoyorozu-san said.

"You guys really didn't catch on?" I asked. Iida-kun, Midoriya-kun and Uraraka-san didn't answer, the rest just shrugged their shoulders but in Hagakure-san's case her gym clothes raised and then lowered.

"Anyway. We're done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look." Aizawa-sensei mumbled to all of us. "Otanashi, there's someone that wants to meet you in the teacher's lounge and Midoriya have recovery girl fix you up." Aizawa-sensei said as he turned and walk away.

"You could have told me it was all a trick, Otanashi-san." Uraraka-san whined. I couldn't help but giggle at her reaction. "But wow Otanashi-san, you were amazing!" Uraraka-san said. I couldn't help but blush at Uraraka-san's praise.

"Thank you, Uraraka-san. You did great too."

"I-I just placed managed to scrape by to be in the top ten I-it's no big deal, r-really." Uraraka-san said modestly. I grabbed onto her hands.

"It is. You're amazing Uraraka-san. Managing to get into the top ten is a big thing. So, don't try and make less of it." I said squeezing her hands, trying to comfort her.

"T-Thanks, Otanashi-san. Y-You better go. Didn't Aizawa-sensei say there was someone in the teacher's lounge that wanted to talk to you? It seemed like it was important."

"I... Yes, of course. I completely forgot. I better go, I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved goodbye to Uraraka-san and bid farewell to the others. Shortly after, I got changed into the U.A. uniform and headed straight to the teacher's lounge.

After asking for directions of course. The UA campus is big after all.

* * *

As soon as I got to the Teacher's lounge, I wasn't expecting who was inside.

"M-Mom?! What are you doing here?" I asked, astonished. Inside was strangely Mom, who sounded worn out and a bit hurt going by her winces every time she breathed in and out.

"Oh hey, sweetie. Ah!" I looked a bit closely and saw her hands were bandaged up and her fur alongside her arms was all burnt. Her mouth was bloodied up and blood was leaking out of the bandage at top of her head, that was covering her ears. That was only what I could see, who knows what else happened to Mom.

"Mom, are you hurt? What's happened?" Immediately panic set in, I rushed towards her and led her towards a sofa and laid her down flat on the sofa.

"S-Sakura... There's no need. It's just a few burns... Nothing serious. Recovery Girl is seeing someone already, but I'll see her afterwards. Ryuko already made me."

"Still... What were you doing there?"

"I was just out on patrol, then I heard an explosion. I went to investigate and found out it was in a house. I went in, but I was too late. Everyone was killed, but a girl. The girl's parents died instantly, but she was unharmed. Ryuko is getting her checked her out with Recovery Girl, just in case." Mom let out a heavy sigh as I felt her squeeze my hand. "I could've saved them if I was there earlier." Mom clench her other hand into a fist. "Damn it!"

 _Damn it... Mom did her best and she probably feels terrible right now... I have to be strong for her. That poor girl..._

"Y-You did your best Mom. I'm sure no one could have done more." I said as I pulled her into my arms. Her head resting on my chest. I tried to sooth her by rubbing her back, but I picked up on her still trembling.

"But... I could have been quicker... Maybe they all would have been alive, but thanks Sakura." Mom said as she pulled away. I then felt her riffle my hair.

"Anyway... how was your first day?" Mom said changing the subject.

It didn't feel right telling her about my day when she's obviously hurt, but if it'll make her feel better.

 _I know that Mom's trying not to worry and scare me by changing the subject to something... lighter, but I still can't help but feel scared. Though if it'll take Mom's mind off the incident, I'll talk about it._

"It went great Mom." I said as I told her about everything that happened today. I started off with embarrassing myself in front of everyone. Mom chuckled, but I told her that the girls defended me, she smiled. Then I talked about getting to know everyone, leaving out the bit about my confrontation with Bakugo. I then ended on Aizawa-sensei dropping us all in quirk tests and where I placed overall.

"I'm so proud of you, Sakura!" Mom pulled me into a hug of her own while minding her own injuries.

I giggled. "Thanks Mom." I smiled happily as I heard the door open.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" I heard a voice say.

"Oh, Ryuko you're here? Sorry we were too busy to notice." Mom said surprised at the interruption.

"It's alright Mikoto." Ryuko said as she walked over towards us, though I managed to see a girl peeking shyly from behind the door.

 _That must be the girl Mom talked about... From what I could see before she ducked away, I could see in her eyes the fear and sadness_

I got up and walked over towards the girl though as I got closer she started to shake wildly so I stopped for a second until she calmed down. When she did I was in front of her and pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering comforting words in her ear while rubbing her back. "It'll be okay, you'll be okay. Just let it all out. Don't be afraid to cry."

She seemed a bit taken back by what I did as it took her a while to move her arms, but eventually her head fell into my chest and she let out quiet sobs.

 _I'm so sorry for what happened. I swear we will catch whoever did this to you._

* * *

After Mom got checked out by Recovery girl, and was given medication and ointments, she received strict instruction to follow so we all headed home, with Ryuko and the girl in tow.

When we got home, I took the girl to my room and gave her some spare clothes and sleepwear for tonight. Mom walked into my room and told me that she had prepared the shower for me. Mom said that she will take care of the girl in the meantime, while Ryuko helps me with my shower.

 _After today I really needed this, with the tests this morning and now hearing about the explosion Mom was caught in, today has really tired me out. I'm just glad Ryuko is there with me._

 _I really hate getting wet..._

"Tell me when you're ready, Sakura." Ryuko said as she held a wet towel.

I breathed in and out slowly. "Okay, I'm ready." Ryuko grabbed a hold of the shower head and brought it over towards my fur. Immediately, on contact, I felt my tail and ears recoil as well as accidentally letting out a hissing noise at Ryuko. "S-Sorry!" I apologised.

Though Ryuko laughed it off. "It's fine. I half expected you to do a lot worse than just hiss, so it's progress."

"How are you feeling? Are you feeling okay?" I heard Mom ask the girl, but again still silence.

 _Poor girl._

 _I really do feel bad for the girl, I just wish she would just talk to us_.

"Mikoto was a lot more squeamish the first time I had to rinse her fur until it was clean. Though I definitely remember getting a reward for it." Ryuko said which made me blush at her implications at the end.

Ryuko giggled at my reaction. "Her faced flushed like that too, when I brought it up."

"You really do love teasing me." I pouted as she rinsed more water over my body.

"Of course, little kitten. I've been doing it long enough." Ryuko teased as she ruffled my cat ears.

Ryuko sprayed more water at my back, though this time I managed to not hiss at her which I'm sure she appreciated.

"Do you have any family to go to?"

More silence.

"You can stay here with Sakura and I as long as you like. We can take care of you. If that's what you want?"

Even more silence.

"Say... Do you have a quirk?" Mom asked. "There's no need to worry, I'm Moon-Night and my friend Pixie-bob from the Pussycats is in the bathroom with my daughter and this is, we're Pro Hero's while Sakura has just started today at UA."

More silence.

"Okay kitten, I'll be doing the top of your head. Are you ready?" Ryuko said as she patted my shoulder.

"Yeah. J-Just try and be quick." I mumbled out.

 _Great the part I hate the most._

A second later, what felt like a torrent of water flooded inside my ears. Then the torrent of water turned to the rest of my head and soon my arms and hands. Shortly after, the entire of my fur covered body was dripping wet. "Ah... Ah! I hate this."

"I know, Mikoto still does. I'll be over faster, just come here." Ryuko said as she held a towel in her hand, as she started to dry my fur, I could hear Mom talking to the girl in the other room.

"I... I see. That explains it." I heard Mom say

 _Explains what? what did the girl say?_

As Ryuko finished drying my head and my tail, she started to play with my ears. "Hey!" I batted away her hand.

"Sorry." She chuckled. "I'm used to playing with Mikoto's ears after a long day." Ryuko passed me my towel. "I've put your pyjamas outside the door, so get ready when you're done drying yourself off. I'll be with Mikoto and our guest." Ryuko said as gave me the towel.

"Okay." I answered as Ryuko left the bathroom. A couple of minutes later I quickly changed into my nightwear and sat back onto the sofa next to the girl. I squeezed her hand.

"The bath is ready for you." I said as surprisingly the girl squeezed back. It might have been faint, but it was there.

She slowly got up I and walked into the bathroom. The entire time her eyes glued to her feet. Together Mom, Ryuko and I sat together.

"Sakura, there's something you should know about that girl. Her name is Lianna Kawajiri. We didn't want to say it out-loud at U.A. because we don't know who could be listening." Mom spoke as she held Ryuko's hand through her bandages.

 _That's weird. Mom is only that cautious when it's something serious._

"Who is she that she's got you so cautious?" I asked.

"She was kidnapped alongside her family. When Mikoto found her, she was barely clinging to life, but not because of the explosion. Her father gave his life to protect her." Ryuko answered disdainfully.

"Then what was hurting her?" I asked. "It must have been bad if Recovery Girl had to see her."

"S-She was covered in needle marks. The bastards injected her with something to hurt her, yet she pulled through and still refused to join them. Though they weren't done. The bastards started to beat her and torture her family... It was a mess. All to get her to comply."

I felt tears trickle down my face. "Why... Why would someone do that!? She's just a girl."

Mom sigh heavily. "It was probably done by the group of Villains I've been trailing for a while. That explosion today was them tying up any loose ends."

"B-But why? What does that girl have to do with Villains?"

"It's because of her Quirk. Her quirk is Telekinesis. More specifically she can move anything around with her mind, simple objects and even people, but if she puts too much strain on herself she'll black out. That explosion Mikoto was caught in was a ploy by some Villains as a last resort. Either join them or die with her family. That explosion was their answer for being turned down. Because they couldn't control what they wanted, they seek to destroy it." Mom said as more tears fell down my face.

 _Her family... is gone... completely!?_

"W-Why!? Why would people do that?" I cried out.

"I-I don't know. Villains are hard to predict their movements and their actions." Mom mumbled.

"That's why we've decided she's going to live here with you and Mikoto. I've already spoken to the proper authorities on the matter and they agreed she should be in the company of Pro Heroes who would take care of her."

I nodded my head, taking in all the information Ryuko said. "I understand. Does this mean she's going to be at U.A.?"

"Yes, but not immediately. I want her to get settled in first before I'll feel comfortable letting her attend U.A." Mom said softly as I heard Ryuko chuckle.

"Honestly, you don't know how much convincing it took from me to let you go to UA."

"Hey, I worried a lot about Sakura in middle school. Of course, I'll worry about her in a high school built to train heroes."

"I can handle myself Mom. You should know, you did train me after all with help from the Ryuko and the other Pussycats."

"I know, but I still worry. It's my job as a Mom to worry."

Ryuko and I giggled. "Don't I know it." Ryuko mumbled. "It feels like every time I get hurt, there you are by my side."

Mom laughed sweetly. "Well you just have that effect on me."

Ryuko giggled. "I guess I can put another effect on you. Just give me 10 minutes." Ryuko flirtishly said as she slid over to Mom and sat on her lap, facing her. Her lips fell onto Mom's, as their hands explored it other. However, Ryuko's hands had other plans as they started to trail lower down Mom's body.

 _T-They're not going to do **that** here, right now? Are they?_

"Ahem... I'm still in the room." I interrupted the two. Mom's tail recoiled, and her fur stood up on end.

"S-Sakura!" Mom apologised beet-red. Immediately, Mom pushed Ryuko to one side.

"Yeah, sorry kitten. We got a little carried away, didn't we?" Ryuko said ashamed, also blushing heavily.

"J-Just do it in your own room and when I'm not here." I said as I tried to hide my own blush.

"Sorry Mom!" They both joked simultaneously.

I sighed as they both laughed. Soon I joined in their laughter. Though that laughter was silenced as soon as we heard the bathroom door open.

"H-Hey, sorry were we being too loud?" Ryuko butted in first. "It's Mikoto's fault."

"Hey!" Mom said as she swotted at Ryuko's arm.

I walked over to Kawajiri-san, seeing her trembling. "You can sleep in my room tonight. I have everything ready for you. Come on." I said as I lightly touched her hand.

I felt her flinch slightly, but she accepted my hand. I turned back to face Mom and Ryuko. "Wasn't there something you wanted to ask Mom, Ms Ryuko?"

"Oh... Right."

"Hmm." Mom sounded curious. Though before I could hear more, I had taken Kawajiri-san to my room.

* * *

I let go of Kawajiri-san's hand to lay down the futon. "You can have my bed tonight, Kawajiri-san. I'll take the spare futon."

I walked back to Kawajiri-san, feeling her hand tremble. "It's fine. You can have my bed tonight." I pulled her into a tight embrace, trying to stop her from trembling. "Mom, Ryuko and I will take care of you. We'll make sure no one harms you again. But first you need your rest, you've had a long day after all. One that you'll want to forget." I said rubbing her back.

I led her to my bed and laid her down making sure she was tucked in. "If you want anything during the night just wake me up, I won't mind. If it's for some water or just to talk, I'll be right here."

I turned to leave but Kawajiri-san held tightly to my hand. "It's okay, I'll be right over there okay?" I squeezed her hand. She eventually let go silently.

Then I heard a small voice. "T-T-Thank y-y-you O-O-Otanashi-san."

I was a bit taken back for a second by her small quiet voice, but shortly after I smiled. "It's alright Kawajiri-san." I retreated to the futon for the night. "Goodnight Kawajiri-san."

"G-G-Goodnight O-Otanashi-san.

* * *

That night I heard Kawajiri-san groan and moan about the explosion she was survived. Mentioning her Mom, Dad and her little brother. It was a good thing I was awake at the time as I comforted her as she broke down crying.

* * *

That was a couple of weeks ago and since then I feel like Lianna-san has settled in with us. Mom thought so too, so as of today she is joining me at U.A.

"Have you packed everything Lianna-san?" I asked as we were in our room together.

"I-I think so, O-Otanashi-san."

Since Lianna-san moved in, Ryuko asked Yawara from the Pussycats to help bring a bed into my room. Lianna-san's bed. She still hasn't fully broken out of her shell, but little by little the walls she put up were starting to crumble.

"Are you ready for today?" I asked squeezing Lianna-san's hand.

"I-I'm not sure. I-I really appreciate everything you and M-M-Mikoto-san have done for me, b-b-but do you think I'm ready for this?" Lianna-san asked.

"Of course. Mom, Ryuko and I believe in you. We'll be there right beside you if you need help with anything. Everyone is friendly in 1-A, so you'll fit in. Well everyone but Bakugo-kun, but he's angry with everyone. As for your Quirk and abilities, you've already shown Mom what you can do, so if she says you're ready then you're ready. You just have to believe in yourself a bit." I said as I squeezed her hand back and I wrapped my tail around her leg.

"W-Will you help me if I get scared?" As I held Lianna-san's hand I felt her tremble.

"I promise Lianna-san. I'll be there with you." I squeezed her hand.

"T-T-Thanks, O-O-Otanashi-san." Lianna-san said, this time happier.

"It's no problem, but please it's Sakura." I said putting on my blouse.

"O-O-Okay... S-S-S-Sakura-san."

"See that wasn't hard." I smiled. "Hey Lianna-san can you make sure my tail is fully, through my skirt. It's a bit itchy."

"O-Okay." I felt her hands move around my tail, moving my skirt to fit the hole. After a couple of seconds, my tail felt normal again.

"T-There."

"Thanks, Lianna-san."

"Hey girls, can you come here for a minute? I have something to tell you." Mom called out to us from her room.

"Okay Mom. Ready Lianna-san?" I asked, making sure we were both ready for UA.

"Y-Yeah." I felt Lianna-san hold onto my hand. As we walked to Mom's room, I felt her hand tremble.

"Hi Mom, what is it you wanted?"

"Just a surprise. You'll see it when you get to UA." Mom said which confused me and Lianna-san.

"If I'm right, you'll be taking part in more tests. It might not be like the tests that you participated a couple of weeks ago, but you still need to give it your all. You too Anna, you will need to give your all so the others know what you can do." Mom said to us, I felt her still bandaged hand touch the fur on my arm, rubbing up and down it.

"Okay Mom."

"G-Got it Mikoto-san."

Mom sigh checking the clock on the wall from her room. "I better go. Good luck you two." Mom said as she kissed my forehead, then she did the same for Lianna-san.

"See you Mom." I called out.

"H-Have a good day M-Mikoto-san." Lianna-san called out to her as Mom ran out the apartment door.

"Ready Lianna-san?" I asked.

"Y-Yes Sakura-san. C-Can you show me the way?"

"Of course, Lianna-san come on." I said holding onto her hand.

* * *

Once we got to UA, I thankfully couldn't see any reporters at the gates.

 _Good, no reporters. I can relax a bit._

I sighed happily, something Lianna-san picked up on.

"S-Sakura-san, you felt a bit tense there, i-is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. There was just a lot of reporters here for the last couple of weeks."

"And they scare you?"

"Yeah... When there's too many of them, I start to panic. It just brings back bad memories." I shook my head. "It's nothing to worry about, they're not here, so I'll be fine."

However, Lianna-san didn't sound convinced. "Okay, if you're s-sure."

Before she could ask any more questions, I heard a voice call out from behind us. "Otanashi-san." We both turned around and we both sae a couple of my friends.

"Oh, Uraraka-san." I called out, though she wasn't alone. With her were Asui-san, Ashido-san and Hagakure-san. Immediately, I felt Lianna-san grab onto my back, hiding from the others.

"Hey, what's up." Hagakure-san said happily.

"Oh... who's that?" Ashido-san asked curiously.

"Oh, this is Lianna-san Kawajiri. She's living with my Mom and I for now. Her parents are..." I was about to tell them the truth, but I felt her hands tremble as she held tightly to my blouse. "Her parents are away on a business trip abroad. My Mom knows her parents and volunteered to take her in while they're away, so she has been living with us for a couple of weeks"

I felt Lianna-san's hands lessen her tightening on my blouse.

"Oh... Does she have a quirk too? ribbit." Asui-san asked.

"Yeah, Mom said it's Telekinesis. She can move objects or people around with her mind."

"Wow, that's so cool." Ashido-san remarked.

"Hi Kawajiri-san." Uraraka-san said popping her head to the side.

"H-H-Hi." Lianna-san stuttered out, she peaked out from behind me briefly to see Asui-san, Ashido-san, Hagakure-san and Uraraka-san before leaping behind my back.

"She's shy around new people she doesn't know. I've been trying to break her out of it, but she'll only talk to my Mom and I, but she is making progress."

"Lianna-san, this is Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Ochaco Uraraka and Toru Hagakure. They're all our classmates and my friends." I said pointing to them in order.

"O-Oh... Hi... I-I-It's n-nice to meet y-y-you all." Lianna-san managed to say as she politely bowed to them.

I smiled at her.

 _I'm glad she's at least being friendly to them instead of hiding from them. Though perhaps that was a little too formal for them._

"Woah, none of that. We're friends now there's no need to bow." Ashido-san said tapping Lianna-san's shoulder.

"Yeah, it kind of makes me a little uncomfortable." Hagakure-san said.

"Yeah, just be your usual self around us." Uraraka-san said as Lianna-san raised her head.

"O-Okay."

"Hey, it's nearly time for class, we better hurry, ribbit." Asui-san said with a touch of urgency.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Come on guys, let's go." Ashido-san ordered as we all ran to our class, thankfully making it in time, though I couldn't help but smile as Uraraka-san held Lianna-san's hand as they ran together.

 _Well she's at least made four friends today._

* * *

Once class had started, I stood at the front of the classroom with Lianna-san as she managed to introduce herself to the whole class. Instead of studying for Hero classes, we had Present Mic teaching us English. Because of the Pussycats travelling across the country, Mandalay taught me everything I would need to know. Which meant I was ahead of the whole class. Though as it turns out Lianna-san, Todoroki-kun and Yaoyorozu might be at the same level as me, going from their answers. Lianna-san did need some help to say the answer, but I was there by her side believing in her.

After we left for lunch and returned to our classroom, there was still no teacher in the classroom.

 _Though thinking about it, didn't Mom say that we would be tested today? I wonder what on._

 _Enough about tests, I can't help but feel happy about Lianna-san. I thought that she would have frozen up when she came here and only talked to me, but I think after being introduced to Uraraka-san and the others, she settled down a bit._

Though everything changed as the doors erupted opened and our teacher thundered into the classroom. " **I HAVE COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL!** "

"It's All Might! Incredible. He's really gonna teach us!" Kaminari-kun said excited.

"That's his silver age costume." Kirishima-kun said also joining Kaminari-kun's excitement.

"Hero Basic Training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mould you into heroes!" Everyone including myself was in awe at the prospect of showing our Quirks, though going from Lianna-san's clenched hand on my blouse was less excited.

"No time to dally. Today's activity is this! **BATTLE TRAINING!** " All Might concluded.

Immediately, the classroom was filled with a buzz. "BATTLE TRAINING!"

"And for that... you need these!" All Might said as I heard something click from the walls, then hearing something move from the walls. "In accordance with the 'Quirk registry' and special request forms you filled out before being admitted..." All Might spoke before being drowned out by Kirishima-kun, Sato-kun, Sero-kun, Kaminari-kun and strangely Bakugo-kun.

"After you change, come out in ranking order to ground beta! Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen! Look alive now! Because from today on you're all heroes!" All Might spoke as everyone cheered.

"But first, please welcome the newest member of our teaching staff..." All Might bellowed out as I heard the classroom's door slide open.

"All right listen up, you all need to try your best as I will accept nothing less." A familiar voice said.

"W-Wow... Is that who I think it is..." Midoriya-kun-kun wondered.

"She's a beauty." Aoyama-kun also said.

"I can't help but imagine her in a bathing suit." Mineta-kun sighed.

Though I couldn't concentrate on their comments, since I was still shocked who it was at the classroom door.

"Otanashi-san? You didn't say she's was teaching here." Jirou-san said as she nudged my shoulder.

"M-Mom?!"


	2. Battle Training

**A/N - I want to thank everyone that followed and favourited this. It means so much to me. So, thank you to:**

 **\- Phenomenal Styles for the follow and favourite**

 **\- Chris Edwards1 for the favourite**

 **\- LillianaJaneStrife for the favourite and follow**

 **\- Lorelei evans for the follow**

 **\- Shiranai Atsune for the follow**

* * *

As all the girls got changed, the surprise of the discovery of Mom's new job was starting to wear off. Once I got changed into my hero costume, Mom pulled Lianna-san and I to one side.

"I bet that was something you both weren't expecting, huh." Mom chuckled as I heard the girls from the changing room shuffling around.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but I thought Ryuko spoilt it already, so I'd just move my start to today. To see how much, you have improved. Though by your reactions, I guess she didn't tell you." Mom laughed.

"M-Ms Ryuko-san d-didn't mention this to us." Lianna-san said.

"I guess you just didn't pick it up." Mom said as she chuckled. "I took this job because I want to monitor how you guys are doing without worrying if you'll come home or not. The world is getting dangerous as you both know. It opened my eyes. If something bad happens to me or worse out in the field, then what happens to you." I saw Mom grow upset as tears started to well up in her eyes as well as myself and Lianna-san.

"I-I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you both and Ryuko behind." Mom said as Lianna-san whimpered, and I sobbed slightly though Mom somehow managed to compose herself.

"I-I understand... I'm glad you're here Mom." I mumbled out wrapping my arms around her.

"I-I-I don't want a-a-a-anything to happen to you too, M-M-Mikoto. Y-You took me in when you could have sent me away to an orphanage. You and S-Sakura-san were there for me and welcomed m-m-me into y-y-your family, and f-for that I'm grateful. So, I'm glad you've took a safer job."

Mom breathed in and then smiled sweetly at Lianna-san. "L-Lianna..." Mom whimpered out and brought Lianna-san into our hug. We stayed together for a couple of minutes until Mom pushed away.

"I see that your Hero costumes fit perfectly. How do they feel?" Mom asked as I wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"It feels amazing. I can move my tail freely and it feels light, so I'll be quick on my feet." I said.

My Pro Hero costume consisted of a black catsuit that covered my entire body and a small black mask that only covered my eyes.

"What about you Lianna?" Mom asked.

"T-They feel great. It feels light, but it also feels l-like it can protect me." Lianna-san said.

Lianna-san's Hero costume comprises of a short, long sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. Beneath the brown jacket was a black, semi-translucent undershirt, alongside with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toes are likewise protected.

"I'm glad, Ryuko spent a lot of time making them. I stayed up to help her, so I'm glad they're perfect." Mom chuckled.

"O-Otanashi-san... A-Are you ready?" I heard Uraraka-san say from behind me. "Oh... I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Moon-Night."

"No, it's fine Uraraka-san, was it? We were just finishing off." Mom said.

"Yeah, we better go Lianna-san." I said grabbing her hand.

"R-Right." She said as Lianna-san, Uraraka-san and I walked to this testing facility."

"Good luck both of you." Mom shouted.

* * *

When we both got to Ground Beta, Lianna-san and I were both blown away by what we saw. It was a huge area that resembled a city decorated with giant skyscrapers and smaller buildings.

"Wow!" I let out, astonished of the area.

"I-It's amazing!" Lianna-san murmured, ger mouth opened agape.

"I see that everyone has arrived! Shall we begin, my wards?!" All Might spoke.

"Ah Deku-kun!? Cool costume!" I heard Uraraka-san say from behind us.

"Y-Yeah, n-n-nice c-costume Midoriya-kun. Y-You look c-cool." Lianna-san praised as the boy in question blushed.

"Yeah, whoever did your costume did an amazing job." I said.

"T-Thank you... I'll tell Mom you think so." Midoriya-kun mumbled out.

"Aw, your Mom made your own costume. That's so cute!" Uraraka-san gushed over which caused me to burst out laughing and as Lianna-san giggle quietly. As we laughed and as Uraraka-san gushed over the cuteness of Midoriya-kun's motherly-made costume, Midoriya-kun grew more and more embarrassed.

I decided for the sake of himself, I moved Lianna-san away from the two as we walked towards the rest of our classmates.

"Hey Lianna-san, are you sure your costume is alright? Mom will understand if you want it changed." I asked squeezing her hand.

Lianna-san fought out of my grip and waved ger hands in front of her vigorously "N-N-No it's fine actually. I-It's easy for my Q-Quirk and helps to p-p-protect me." Lianna-san explained.

I smiled. "Then if it's fine with you, then it alright by me." I said as I slowly moved my hand and carefully ruffled her hair. I lightly touched her just in case she tried to flinch away, yet she didn't so I lightly caressed her hair.

"It's time for Battle Training!" All Might yelled as we caught up with the class.

"We're all here then?" Iida asked.

"Looking Good!" All Might yelled to all of us.

"Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape manoeuvres?" Iida-kun ask.

 _So, this is where everyone was for the entrance exam? A big open area with huge buildings to use as cover._

 _Perfect for me._ _Shame I wasn't here for the entrance exam, it would have been fun._

"Wow!" Lianna-san gasped. "I-I didn't see I-Iida-kun before. He looks so cool."

Indeed, he did. Iida-kun's costume looked like (description of Iida's costume)

"Nope! You'll be moving on to step two! Indoor anti-personnel battle training!" All Might answered Iida-kun's question.

"Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but statistically, the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors." All Might said as I felt Lianna-san tremble. "Between confinement house arrest, and black-market deals in this hero-filled society of ours the cleverest villains out there lurk indoors. You'll now be split into villain teams and hero teams and face off in two-on-two indoor battles."

 _Huh?! Indoor battles?_

"So, no basic training?" Asui-san asked.

"Practical experience teaches you the basics. The distinction here is that you won't be fighting disposable robots." All Might explained.

"What determines victory?" Yaoyorozu-san asked.

"Can I just blast everyone away?" Bakugo-kun asked.

"Are you threatening to expel someone, like Aizawa-sensei did?" Uraraka-san asked.

"How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?" Iida-kun asked.

"How fabulous is my cape?" Aoyama-kun asked.

All those questions were important, well not the last one, but still important questions.

"ONE AT A TIME!" All Might yelled.

Everyone fell into silence. "LISTEN UP! Here's the deal. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. And the heroes have to go in and take care of it."

"Ah like a plot from western comics." Kirishima-kun said.

"The heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until the time is up. Your battle partners will be decided by drawing lots!" All Might explained.

"Is that really the best way?" Iida-kun asked.

"It makes sense. Because Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies." Midoriya-kun answered for All Might.

"I see...! I apologise for getting ahead of myself. My mistake!" Iida-kun apologised.

"It's fine! Let's just get to it!" All Might said.

All Might move around to each of us, asking everyone to pick a Lettered ball out of the box. Soon he reached Lianna-san I as everyone walked to their partners.

"Ah, Young Kawajiri and Young Otanashi, you will be the last team. Team K. I expect great things from you two." All Might spoke as his gigantic hands landed on our shoulders.

"Umm... A-All Might-sensei, if I'm right we're a t-team short. Every team has exactly one enemy team, apart from one, meaning there is a team without an opponent." I asked.

"Very observant young Otanashi. I have already planned a team to take you on. You and Young Kawajiri are the heroes while your foes will be the Villains." All Might explained. "Let's start these tests, shall we? The villain team goes in first! Young Iida and Young Bakugo, you boys need to adopt a villain mind-set. This is practical experience, so go all out. Don't hold back. Though I will stop you if you take things too far. Now all of you follow me." All Might further explained.

* * *

We all followed All Might to a secure building fitted with security cameras. Inside and down a corridor there was elevator. All of us except from Iida-kun, Bakugo-kun, Midoriya-kun and Uraraka-san went in the elevator and All Might inserted numbers into the keypad. We descended a lot of floors until we came to a stop. Inside were monitors that showed inside a building, that All Might explained as our testing area. There were two screens that garnered everyone's attention. Uraraka-san and Midoriya-kun on one screen, while Iida-kun and Bakugo-kun were on the other.

"It looks like it's about to begin." I said to Lianna-san as both teams entered in different stages of a nearby building.

"Midoriya-kun and Uraraka-san look terrified." Kirishima said.

"Who could blame them, they're against Bakugo." Sero mumbled.

"They won't last long against him." Mineta-kun spoke.

"I believe in them, Midoriya-kun and Uraraka-san will win." I said which seemed to take everyone off guard.

"Yeah right. Bakugo and Iida have got this in the bag." Kirishima-kun spoke with confidence.

"Don't get me wrong, he's great athletically and maybe make a great hero, but he has one glaring weakness." I said.

"Which will be his downfall." Yaoyorozu-san said agreeing with me.

"Whatever, you guys are wrong. With Iida's speed and Bakugo's explosive hands there's no stopping them." Kaminari-kun also spoke with confidence.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Ojiro-kun said.

"Here we go!" Kirishima-kun said sounded excited.

"What happened Lianna-san? I must have missed something."

"Hm... B-Bakugo-kun found Midoriya-kun and Ur-Uraraka-san." Lianna-san said tugging on my arm.

"Wait, why can't we hear them? What're they saying? These fixed cameras don't have any sound?" Kirishima-kun asked.

"They're communicating with Micro transceivers! We give them to the battlers along with the building blueprints." All Might spoke. "Also, this is capture tape! Tying this round your opponent is sufficient proof of capture."

"So, they've only got 15 minutes, but the heroes don't know the location of the weapon, right." Tokoyami-kun asked.

"YES!" All Might answered.

"The hero teams are at a real disadvantage, huh." Ashido-san mumbled out.

"It's like Aizawa told you. Say it with me!" All Might said.

"PLUS ULTRA!" We all yelled thrusting our arms in the air, even Lianna-san mumbled it out quietly.

Though we were quickly turned away from All Might's celebration as Aoyama-kun spoke.

"Ah, Monsieur Bakugo is...!"

"Huh!" Lianna-san gasped.

From one of the screens it showed Bakugo-kun charging at Midoriya-kun. He blasted his explosive hand at his back. It looked like it hurt a lot since Midoriya-kun had yet to move even two minutes later. Thankfully, Uraraka-san got out of there long before and started to run away, though Bakugo-kun is now on the prowl looking for Uraraka-san.

I see that's you plan Midoriya-kun!? Dividing up. Keeping Bakugo-kun focused on you, while Uraraka-san goes towards the target and Iida-kun.

Uraraka-san wouldn't stand a chance against Bakugo-kun. Even if Bakugo-kun pulled his strength with his explosives, Uraraka-san still couldn't be able to use the full extent of her Quirk. The corridors are far too narrow for her Quirk.

Got to give Midoriya-kun credit. Thinking of a plan on the fly in a situation like this is great for a hero on training.

"Looks like Bakugo is winning this by himself." Kirishima-kun spoke confidently.

"Yeah, Midoriya and Uraraka didn't stand a chance. It's a shame, I had high hopes." Sero-kun said sighing.

"U-Uh... All Might-sensei."

"Yes, Young Kawajiri?" All Might asked.

"I-Is there a way to c-check how U-U-Uraraka-san is doing?" Lianna-san asked nervously.

"Of course! It appears Young Uraraka is approaching her target." All Might Yelled. "However, Young Iida seems to have capitalised on the weakness of Young Uraraka's Quirk."

Unfortunately, All Might was right. While Bakugo-kun had been keeping the Hero team busy, Iida-kun had cleaned up the area surrounding the weapon. And I mean everything, every piece of scrap, rubble and even dust had been cleared from the room.

A couple of minutes passed as the others watched the screens. A couple of 'Oh's' and 'Ah's' escaped from group, but there was someone in the room that wasn't pleased with the situation in the other building.

"All Might-Sensei... Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Bakugo. Stop it now kid." All Might shouted.

"Oh God." Lianna-san tensed up as she latched onto my arm.

"He's taking this too far." Jirou-san cried out.

"This needs to stop All Might-sensei." Yaoyorozu-san said as I heard her rush forward towards All Might.

"I thought this was just practise!" Kirishima-kun cheered.

"Midoriya... KID!" All Might shouted out.

"Damn it! The camera got fried." Kaminari-kun shouted.

"Not to worry, it'll be working in a moment." All Might spoke. "The cameras are built to withstand the harshest of trauma, a simple explosion won't destroy them."

"L-L-Look U-Uraraka-san is going to try something." Lianna-san said as the other girls gasped.

"She's got it!" Hagakure-san cheered.

But a second later all the girls deflated as Uraraka-san leaped towards the weapon. However, Iida-kun used his Quirk to dash across the room, in an instant, and grabbed the weapon. This led to Uraraka-san to collide with the wall.

"Aw... That had to hurt." Sero-kun winced.

"There the camera in the main hall should be back online." All Might shouted.

As All Might managed to get the camera back up and running, everyone gasped in horror.

"Sensei, shouldn't you stop him? Bakugo's crazy. He's looking to kill." Kirishima-kun spoke urgently.

"No..." All Might simply said then continued. "Bakugo, use that move again and I will forcibly end the match. You will lose. Using massive attacks like that indoors is just asking to have your own stronghold destroyed! Whether Hero or Villain it's a bad move! And a good way to lose points."

A few seconds passed with silence, then a few audible gasps erupted.

Bakugo-kun launched himself at Midoriya-kun taking him from head-on like his previous attacks. Midoriya-kun anticipated this attack as he tried to defend himself. Though what caught him and everyone watching off guard was that Bakugo-kun turned himself so he maneuverer his body to behind him. Bakugo-kun then blasted Midoriya-kun with his fiery explosive fists. Bakugo-kun then latched onto Midoriya-kun's elbow and slammed him into the hard floor.

"Huh! P-P-Please All Might-sensei. End this please. M-Midoriya-kun can't take much more of this." Lianna-san cried out.

I could feel her tense up as she grabbed tighter to my arm. I wrapped my other arm around her and rubbed her back.

"He used the first explosion simultaneously feint and change his own tact. Then he followed up immediately with another." Todoroki-kun mumbled out sounded astonished.

"He might be a hot-head, but he knows how to win a battle. I'll give him that." I sighed out.

"I agree. He doesn't seem like an intellectual, but that strategy was fairly intricate." Yaoyorozu-san said agreeing with me.

"Damn this guy's good..." Kaminari-kun sighed.

* * *

After a couple of minutes describing to a cowering Lianna-san of what was happening to Bakugo-kun's 'fight' with Midoriya-kun, it was starting it wind to a close.

Midoriya-kun had managed to claw to his feet and ran away from Bakugo-kun. Though the only thing we all talked about was Bakugo.

Even though he has a rough and cold exterior he's mind is calm and calculated. Evaluating how he approaches a battle and his opponents. It truly surprised me as well as everyone here. The only problem is his pride. If he trains to let go of his pride then he would truly be a great hero, probably one of the greatest.

But for now, his pride will be his downfall.

"Sensei! This looks bad!" Kirishima-kun shouted at All Might.

"All Might... You must stop this. It's gone on long enough." A new voice said emerged from the doors.

"Mom!" Lianna-san and I both turned to see Mom in her hero costume. Mom strutted forward and stopped next to All Might.

"You're right." All Might sighed. "Both of you... Stop Thi-" All Might stopped.

"W-What happened, I wasn't watching." I asked as All Might abruptness caught me off guard.

"Midoriya didn't attack Bakugo. He turned his attack and thrusted his arm towards the ceiling. Causing parts of the testing area to collapse." Mom explained. "Honestly, the kids need more discipline. The hot-head needs to calm down and the skittish kid needs be less brash. He'll not only hurt himself but his career in the long run

Before we missed anything else, we all had glued our eyes to the camera feed. The focus had been turned to Uraraka-san and Iida-kun. Because of the chaos beneath them, Uraraka-san grabbed tightly to one of the pillars and held it like a baseball bat.

As Uraraka-san grabbed one of the pillars, the rubble from Midoriya-kun's attack flew upwards. In perfect time with the rubble, Uraraka-san smashed the rubble with the pillar she held. Sending the rubble rushing towards Iida-kun. He naturally covered his face to shield himself from the onslaught of the rubble. However, this caused Uraraka-san to use her Quirk, to glide over towards the target and capture it for her team.

* * *

Immediately, the whole group erupted into cheers. Somewhere amazed by the result, while most were just happy the beating to Midoriya-kun was over. Though as soon as the dust cleared

"They did it!" I cheered.

"I can't believe it." Kirishima-kun mumbled out.

"Yeah but look at the cost." Tokoyami-kun said. "The building is almost completely destroyed. Midoriya-kun is in no state to move. The losing team is nearly unscathed while the winners are down for the count. They lost the battle, but they won the war, so to speak."

"It's just training though." Asui-san said.

"It doesn't matter if it is training." Mom spoke up. "You should all dispel the motion that it's only training and think of it as a real-world situation. How you act and behave in the real world will have consequences to not only the people involved but of those that are outside. If a single thing goes wrong or you mess up it could have disastrous results on the populace you are protecting."

"Wow, Otanashi-san's Mom doesn't hold back." Ashido-san said.

"But it's the truth. If we treat this as anything but the real thing, then it could affect our judgement when we are faced with a situation like this." Yaoyorozu-san spoke agreeing with Mom.

 _Mom and Yaoyorozu-san are not wrong. If we treat this as just a training session then when it comes to the real thing, we'll not be prepared and underestimate the risks._

 _It's best to take these training lessons seriously._

* * *

Back in the Monitor room, Uraraka-san, Iida-kun and Bakugo-kun were awaiting judgement from Mom and All Might-sensei. After a couple of minutes of a back and forth conversation between them both in a different room, they had returned.

"Well, I'd say. The V.I.P. in this battle was Young Iida." All Might spoke, which seemed to take back everyone, including Iida-kun himself.

"WHAA!"

"Not Ochako-san or Midoriya-kun? Even though they won?" Asui-san asked.

"I wonder why? Anyone know?" All Might-sensei asked.

Immediately, I raised my hand, though Yaoyorozu-san was slightly quicker. "I do, All Might-sensei."

"Okay, Yaoyorozu, let's hear it." Mom said.

"It's because Iida-kun was most able to adapt to the scenario. From what I saw, Bakugo's every action was motivated by an obvious personal grudge. And as you mentioned before, sensei, using destruction attacks indoors is foolish. Midoriya-kun's performance suffered from the same faults. Uraraka-san lost focus halfway through the operation and her final attack was far too haphazard. Such an attack would be unthinkable if the nuclear weapon were real. But Iida-kun formed an actual counter-strategy and he envisioned what the actual struggle would be like. He was only too late in reacting at the end. The Hero team only won because this was a training exercise with exploitable constraints." Yaoyorozu-san explained which led everyone to be stunned in silence. Even Mom and I were floored by her thorough explanation.

 _Yaoyorozu-san is really a step above the rest isn't she._

"I'd also add that young Iida was a bit too stiff, but yes. you're correct." All Might-sensei answered, raising his thumb up to Yaoyorozu-san, congratulating her for her correct answer.

"We've got to start at the bottom and work up! And if we don't earnestly cheer each other on we'll never be top heroes." Yaoyorozu-san further explained.

"I'm glad someone is thinking three steps ahead, as expected from the number 1 recommended first-year student." Mom said then she turned to All Might-sensei. "We should move onto another group, All Might-senpai."

"You're right. Young Todoroki and Young Shoji, please go prepare yourselves." All Might-sensei said.

"Ojiro-chan and Hagakure-chan, please make your way inside the facility. You'll be defending the weapon." Mom said as she motioned to the pair.

Todoroki-kun and Shoji-kun wordlessly left the monitor room and departed.

"Okay, sensei. Coming Ojiro-kun?" Hagakure-san asked.

"Y-Yeah." Ojiro-kun sighed as his chest and tail deflated as he walked away with the shoes and gloves of Hagakure-san.

As soon as the four left the room, Lianna-san and I walked towards Uraraka-san. As soon as she got back into the Monitor room, she threw up into a bag that Mom gave her. Since then she's been a bit out of it.

"Are you alright, Uraraka-san?" I asked slightly worried about her.

Her eyes were still a little unfocused, but she managed to nod her head.

"I-I think you did a g-great job, U-Uraraka-san." Lianna-san said nervously, touching Uraraka-san's shoulder.

"T-Thank you Kawajiri-san." Uraraka-san said smiling at her.

"Um... D-Do you need anything?" Lianna-san asked.

"Um... C-Can you hold my hair back... I'm feeling nauseous again." Uraraka-san said quickly as, she retches again. Lianna-san didn't waste any time as she was behind Uraraka-san in an instant, holding her hair back as she threw up in the bag. Though what surprised me was that Lianna-san started to rub Uraraka-san's back, trying to comfort her.

I couldn't help but smile at Lianna-san, opening herself up to Uraraka-san. It's a big step for her. When I turned to look at Mom, it looked like I wasn't the only one that thought the same.

Though there was someone else from the first test that still looked a little shaken. Bakugo-kun had yet to say a word to anyone, but this was different, he was visibly shaking. He was alone in a corner, separated from the others.

I gazed at him, seeing his worry and fear on his face. His ego shattered to pieces and his inferiority complex acting up.

 _Okay, remember Sakura why you wanted to be a hero. To help those that are hurt_

I breathed in and out slowly.

"Hm... Is everything all right Bakugo-kun?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he didn't even make eye contact with me. I carefully and eventually touched his arm.

"I-I think you did a good job, especially when you moved your whole body in mid-motion and manoeuvred yourself behind Midoriya-kun. That was quite smart so well done." I said as I patted his shoulder and walked away towards Lianna-san and the others.

From the look on his face, it looked like my words made a small change to his mood. He had stopped shaking at least while wearing a small smile, so I'll call that a success.

* * *

"Hero team, are you ready?" All Might asked. I looked at the monitors and saw that Todoroki-kun nodded his head.

"Villain team, are you ready?" Mom asked. I saw in a different monitor that Hagakure-san was jumping around excitedly, going from her gloves and boots jumping around erratically. So, Mom decided to take that as a yes.

As soon as it started, Shoji strangely walked to the outside of the training building. Then suddenly, the building was coated in ice and the temperature in the monitor room, suddenly dropped. Lianna-san huddled next to Uraraka-san, trying to keep warm. While Mom stood next to me with her arm wrapped around me. Even though we both have fur around our bodies, the cold from Todoroki-kun's ice still managed to worm its way to us.

 _Woah... What happened?_

On a closer inspection, I could see that Todoroki-kun was at the centre of the ice. I looked to a different monitor to see that Hagakure-san and Ojiro-kun were unable to move because of the ice attached to their boots.

Shortly, as the ice had spread throughout the entire building, Todoroki-kun walked up the staircase to the location of the weapon. Ojiro-kun tensed up as he saw Todoroki-kun approach him. Shortly, it was all over as Todoroki-kun walked past Ojiro-kun and Hagakure-san and touched the weapon, capturing it.

"Hero team wins!" All Might-sensei declared through clattering teeth.

"W-Wow!" Sato-kun mumbled out.

"Man, what's up with that Quirk?" Kaminari-kun said.

"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations." Asui-san said. "So, no pressure Otanashi-san."

"Yeah, no kidding. I don't know what you have to do, to do something that impressive." Kirishima-kun said.

I smiled at the others. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

 _I hope I think of something, what Todoroki-kun wasn't only impressive to see, but demonstrates what Mom and All Might-sensei are looking for, going by their praise._

Then as soon as Todoroki-kun's hand left the weapon, there was a sudden rise in the temperature, melting the ice inside Battle Building B. Which meant the temperature in the Monitor room had thankfully risen. Shortly after, Todoroki-kun and Shoji-kun left the Battle Building B and re-joined up with us.

"All right everyone gathered around for the second review." Mom said.

* * *

One by one each of the teams had entered separate Battle Buildings and one by one, one team returned victorious, while the other returned defeated. After Todoroki-kun and Shoji-kun defeated Hagakure-san and Ojiro-kun, it was Tokoyami-kun and Asui-san vs Kirishima-kun and Sero-kun.

The later team managed to barricade themselves in the room, with the help of Sero-kun's tape, with the target, making it next to impossible for the former team to retrieve the weapon. Though what Asui-san and Tokoyami-kun did was simply amazing. Since the later team had limited knowledge of Tokoyami-kun's Quirk, they did not know that his Dark Shadow could cut through Sero-kun's tape, rendering it useless. It was then a few minutes until Asui-san manoeuvred herself to retrieve the weapon.

Next it was the team of Jirou-san and Kaminari-kun vs Mineta-kun and Yaoyorozu-san. Immediately, Yaoyorozu-san got to work by using her Quirk to barricade the door to the weapon with thick metal bars. While Yaoyorozu-san was securing the door to the weapon, Jirou-san had inserted her earphone jack into the wall, listening to the sound the later team were making securing the door. This allowed Jirou-san to easily identify the exact location to where the two were. As soon as Jirou-san and Kaminari-kun approached the door to the weapon and the latter team. Mineta-kun had foolishly touched the metal door as Kaminari-kun sent his electric Quirk through the door. This led him to be knocked out instantly, though Kaminari-kun hadn't used enough juice to kill him, just enough to paralyse him for a brief amount of time. Because of this, Yaoyorozu-san did not have enough time to make up for the lack of a teammate as Jirou-san engulfed her in sound waves emitted from her speakers on her legs, causing Yaoyorozu-san to back away into a corner away from the weapon. We all thought it was over, I think even Jirou-san and Kaminari-kun did too. However, one of them had stumbled onto Yaoyorozu-san's hidden trap. From what I could see next to Jirou-san's boots was a small trip wire. Once the trip wire had been cut her trap was sprung and decided who would be victorious. Within a second of each other, a booth that looked like it was sound-proof surrounded Jirou-san trapping her inside. While that happened, a car battery was placed with a piece of rope that was hanging in front of the weapon, that Kaminari-kun was reaching for. As soon as Kaminari-kun reached for the weapon, the car battery fell in front of him, touching that instead. That caused Kaminari-kun to absorb all the electricity that was already stored in the car battery and short-circuit's his brain. This coupled with Jirou-san's capture in the sound-proof booth meant that Yaoyorozu-san had captured the two heroes. Meaning that Yaoyorozu-san and Mineta-kun won.

After them it was Koda-kun and Sato-kun defending the weapon against Aoyama-kun and Ashido-san. Straight away, Sato-kun started to physic himself up, getting ready for the battle between the two teams. Koda-kun on the other had wasn't as prepared. He looked petrified. Aoyama-kun and Ashido-san on the other hand were making their way through the building. Aoyama-kun was gracefully running through the corridors, while Ashido-san was sliding on her acid, though the acid wasn't enough to melt through the floor. As soon as latter team found the location of the former team and the weapon. Ashido-san used her Quirk to melt away the metal door as Aoyama-kun fired his navel into the room. Though it did little to the former team as Sato-kun took that blast to his chest with little to no damage. Sato-kun then came charging out of the room chasing the two away with Koda-kun in tow. Though what they didn't realise was that while they were chasing away Aoyama-kun they had lost track of Ashido-san who had made her way back around to the weapon and captured it.

* * *

Then it was finally our turn. Mom approached me and tapped me on my shoulder. "It's your turn now Sakura, Lianna."

 _Okay Sakura, you can do this. Remember why you're doing this._

I nervously look at her and then Lianna-san and then at everyone else.

"W-Who will be our opponents?" Lianna-san asked.

"Well Young Kawajiri, why don't you ask Young Jirou and Young Yaoyorozu." All Might declared.

 _W-What?! Jirou-san and Yaoyorozu-san?_

"B-But, they've already been tested. haven't they had enough." I said.

"R-Right" Lianna-san nodded her head.

"They're not the one's who'll be tested." Mom explained. "Your task will be just like everyone else, just reclaim the weapon. It's the same test everyone else did."

 _It's just the same test that everyone did. We should be able to do this. But can we really do this? Everyone was amazing and Yaoyorozu-san and Todoroki-kun set a high bar for what a recommended student can do. Can I really do anything better than them?_

Thinking about our test I found myself lost in my thoughts, thinking about all the ways how I could mess and cause Lianna-san and I to lose.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, I felt hands tap my shoulders.

"E-Everything a-all right S-Sakura-san?" Lianna-san asked.

 _Think of something! Think of something!_

"Y-Yeah, just thinking of a plan." I said trying not to worry her, though Mom wasn't as convinced.

"If you're sure." Lianna-san mumbled.

"I am." I said then turned towards Jirou-san and Yaoyorozu-san. "I hope you bring your A game, because Lianna-san and I are going to win!" I declared.

Yaoyorozu-san smirked as she crossed her arms, while Jirou-san was playing with her earphone jack, looping it around her finger.

"Why don't you both get ready and prepare yourself." Mom said to Yaoyorozu-san and Jirou-san. They both nodded their heads. While Yaoyorozu-san walked away confidently, Jirou-san on the other hand looked less than confidant a she trailed after Yaoyorozu-san. I think her being the cause of her team losing, kind of knocked her confidence down a peg or two.

 _I just hope she doesn't back down. I'm sure Yaoyorozu-san noticed the way she's acting and brings her back to her usual self. Though I should probably focus on my team._

"Say, Lianna-san... Can you make yourself levitate with your Quirk or is it just anything else?" I asked.

"I-I'm not sure... I haven't tried it o-on myself."

"I see..." I said contemplating.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it Kawajiri-san!" Uraraka-san said cheering her on.

"I-If you say so..." Lianna-san mumbled out doubtfully.

Mom and All Might-sensei walked over towards us. "The Villain team is in position." All Might spoke.

"All right." I turned to Lianna-san, holding her hands. "We've got this!"

"R-Right!" Lianna-san smiled and nodded her head. Normally, her eyes always looked sweet and innocent, this time however they were filled with something else. They were filled with determination.

* * *

As the both of us approached Battle Building K, my nerves start to flare up again as I felt my right hand start to shake. With my left hand, I grabbed a hold of my right and squeezing down on it.

 _I can't let Lianna-san know I'm nervous about this or else it'll set her off. I don't want to fail her because I got scared which caused her to panic._

 _No! I have to do this. I have to show Mom how much progress I've made._ I slapped my fur covered cheeks.

 _Okay, let's do this!_

"Heroes, are you ready?" I heard All Might say from the ear piece he gave the two teams.

I looked at Lianna-san, her hands shaking slightly. I touched her should and smiled at her. Which seemed to calm her down.

"Yes, Sensei." I answered.

"Okay, let the final Battle Training exercise commence!" All Might-sensei shouted.

Immediately, I turned to Lianna-san. "I need you to move something around on the second floor."

 _This'll lure them out or at the very least, I'll know where they are._

Lianna-san closed her eyes, then a second later, I heard something move from one end of the room to the other, smacking several times of a few of the walls.

 _Nothing! They're not on this floor._

"They're not on this floor, Lianna-san. We'll have to try from the next floor up." I said. "We'll need to go up a floor." Indicating to the window that is on the outside of the building on the next floor up.

Lianna breathed in and breathed out slowly. "I-I guess it's time. Here goes..." Lianna said as she closed her eyes. Sure, enough she started to levitate slightly. Soon she started to float over towards the window a floor above us.

 _I better not slow her down._

I pounced on a nearby ledge and leaped to another ledge until I got to the window that oversaw the second floor. I reached out to Lianna-san.

"Here, grab my hand!" I called out to her. She opened her eyes and reached for my hand just as her levitation stopped. "That was close, huh."

Lianna-san chuckled. "Y-Yeah." She breathed in and out slowly and then closed her eyes. "Okay, let's try again."

Again, a piece of rubble was thrown against three walls, clattering against them loudly.

Huh?

"Lianna-san do that again."

She moved a piece of rubble and threw it across the room again.

There!

"They're in the last room on the right." I said to Lianna-san.

"W-We just need a way inside. Should we just j-jump down?"

"No need." I raised my hand and extended my claws.

I cut a circle, with one of my claws, on the glass that was big enough for both of us to fit though.

"Get ready!" I said as I licked my paw. With that I touched the cut circle of glass, sticking the glass to it. I climbed into the hallway without making a sound or dropping the circle glass stuck to my paw.

* * *

Once we were both inside the hallway, I put the circle piece of glass inside the window, so it was back to its original state.

I then turned back to Lianna-san and silently pointed at where Yaoyorozu-san and Jirou-san were. Lianna-san nodded her head as we both remained quiet as we both approached the targeted door.

Inside I could hear Yaoyorozu-san planting something to the walls. I couldn't hear anything for Jirou-san l, which means she's trying to find us.

 _I think it's time to deal with the villains._

I extended my claws getting ready to storm the room. Lianna-san and I moved to both sides of the door as my hand drifted closer to the door. I counted down from three silently and on zero, I opened it. Immediate, Lianna-san closed her eyes and held Yaoyorozu-san and Jirou-san in place, stopping them from moving.

"Well done Lianna-san!" I said patting her back. "Hold them still, while I reclaim the weapon."

"Okay but be quick. I-I don't know how long I can keep them still." Lianna-san warned.

"Got it."

As I managed to navigate my way through the traps that Yaoyorozu-san was in the middle of setting up. I was about Though what I couldn't see proved to be our detriment.

"J-Jirou-san... D-Do it!" Yaoyorozu-san spoke, which took my back.

"What?"

In an instant, Jirou-san activated her Quirk, managing to move her ear-jacks into her boots and connected them to her stereos in them. Then a blast of sound sent Lianna-san flying back into the corridor. That caused them to break free of Lianna-san's Quirk. Immediately, Yaoyorozu-san grabbed my shoulder and flipped y over her, bringing me in front of her and Jirou-san, which meant I was in the doorway wide open for Jirou-san's attacks.

"Sorry Otanashi-san!" Jirou-san shouted as she immediately plugged both of her earphone jacks into her speakers.

 _Crap_!

I held my hands over my ears before Jirou-san's sound blast could hit me. As it did, the force sent me colliding into Lianna-san, knocking us both to the floor. I however was clutching my ears trying to protect them. Even though I held my ears to protect them, pain still shot into them.

"Ah!" I cried out, writhing in agony on the floor. I curled up on the floor, touching my ears, wanting the dull pain to end.

"Sakura!" I heard Mom cry out through the micro transceiver.

"Young Otanashi!" All Might called out through the transceiver. I pulled it out of my ear, trying to push through the dull pain in my ears.

I managed to crawl to a different room away from Jirou-san and Yaoyorozu-san. I quickly put back the transceiver back into my ear.

"Just give me a minute or two..."

I gritted my fangs, trying to push through the pain and the loud ringing in my ears. I somehow managed to stagger to my feet. "I'm... I'm fine."

"S-Sakura-san..."

"Young Otanashi, if you can't continue, I'll stop this!" All Might said through the transceiver.

I looked towards Lianna-san who still looked a bit doubtful. "I promise okay. Now come on, get your head back in this."

"O-Okay." Lianna-san nodded her head. "Hmm... I've got a plan."

"Okay... Let's... Let's hear it. Just quietly."

"Okay... That could work. It's our best plan considering the time we have left."

"B-But..."

"It's fine we just need to draw them out. That's the only way to do it."

Lianna-san sighed. "I-If you're sure about this."

"Trust me, if we had more time I would have said no, but this is all we can afford considering the time left."

I sighed mentally preparing myself for this.

 _This is gonna suck._

We both emerged from the hidden room. From what I could see the door was surrounded and had been secured by steel bars, disabling access for a normal human. From the way the door was secured, with pieces of metal surrounding the door and from the sound coming from inside the targeted room, Yaoyorozu-san took advantage of our strategic retreat. Though this door will be no problem for Lianna-san.

"Can you move this?" I asked as the ringing in my ears started to fade.

"I-I can try." She said as she closed her eyes. Soon the steel bars started to vibrate and soon tear apart.

"Well done!" I said as she moved onto the door. Soon the door starts to buckle and eventually get torn off. Lianna-san leaped out of the way of the door and hid in another room.

 _Okay, Sakura... Don't back down._

Immediately, Jirou-san plugged her earphone jacks into her speakers. Shortly after sound erupted from her speakers. I held out my hands waiting for the two to approach us.

 _Just hold on Sakura..._

The pain was getting a lot worse, but Jirou-san was pushing forward with the Sound waves.

 _Just hold on._

The ringing returned, but this time Yaoyorozu-san walked closer to me as she clutched a long metal pole.

 _Just a bit more._

I clenched my eyes shut for a second.

 _No! I need to keep them open. I need to see them._

I slowly opened them, but the pain was getting too much.

 _I just need to keep them walking towards me for a little bit more._

I closed one eye as the pain grew more intense and moved my hands over to cover my ears.

 _Just a little more._

I fell to my knees, with my hands covering my ears and one eye barley open.

 _Now!_

"Lianna-san NOW!" I called out to her falling to the floor in a heap.

I managed to move my head as both Jirou-san and Yaoyorozu-san were trapped by the steel bars that were wrapped around their waists by Lianna-san's then moved them both over towards the room we were in before.

Before I realised Lianna-san had walked over towards me and pulled me up with her, hanging my arm over her shoulder.

"L-Lianna-san... You didn't... You didn't need to do this." I mumbled out as the dull pain in my ears continued.

She helped me up as she dragged us over towards the weapon and finally, claim it.

* * *

As soon as the test was over, Lianna-san released the steel bars around Yaoyorozu-san and Jirou-san. While Yaoyorozu-san simply shrugged off the defeat, Jirou-san looked more shaken. A lot worse that she looked before our test.

"J-Jirou-san... You did great!" I mumbled out, trying to ignore the pain and the ringing in my ears.

"O-Otanashi-san you're ears! They need to be seen too." Yaoyorozu-san interrupted before Jirou-san could say anything.

"I-It's nothing...I haven't felt before." I said.

"You're lying. If I'd known what it would have done... I-I-I-I wouldn't have done it... I'm sorry." Jirou-san apologised.

Before I could retort, I heard Mom come through the transceiver. "Okay everyone please make your way back to the Monitor room. Kawajiri can you take Otanashi to the infirmary."

"Your Mom is serious about her formalities at UA, huh." Yaoyorozu-san joked.

"You...You have no idea." I chuckled as Lianna-san carried me away.

* * *

In the infirmary, there was only Mom, Uraraka-san and Lianna-san. Though while Lianna-san was worried about me as Recovery Girl checked my ears for any lasting damage, Mom wasn't as impressed with the plan we came up with.

"I can't believe you did something that stupid!" Mom shouted as she stomped around my bed. The sound made me recoil, never mind the look she was giving me. "If that was a real-life raid, you would be no use to anyone. So why put yourself in harm's way like that. You should have just called it of like All Might suggested."

"Please Moon-Night. Not while she's recovering." Recovery said performing the last of her checks on my ears. She then placed something into both of my ears.

"P-Please Mom... Too loud."

"Sorry, Sakura... You just scared me that's all." Mom said as she sighed heavily. She then walked over towards my bed smiling at me. A complete 180 from what she was like only a few moments ago.

She then sat down on one of the chairs that Lianna-san was sitting on only this time on the opposite side of me, stroking my hair and the fur on my arm as her tail wrapped around my leg.

While this was going on, Recovery Girl had jumped down from her high-chair and gazed at me sternly.

"To compensate, I have placed two devices in your ears. These will absorb any loud noises and block them out. Also, the voices of everyone you hear will be moderated and lowered to match a practical and safe wave length that would not cause you any pain. You seriously need to take care. You nearly lost your hearing entirely. You do know that if you damage your hearing to a certain point then it will be irreversible."

"I know... I'll try and think about what I'll do differently next time." I answered to Recovery Girl and to Mom.

"Just make sure you don't get them wet and take them out before you sleep. They're in the early prototype stage so if they get damaged by water, it might be irreversible."

"I'll take good care of them. I promise." I pledged to her. Recovery Girl smiled back at me.

"Make sure you do. Hatsume-chan in the support department will be upset."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure she does. Won't we Lianna?" Mom asked, but Lianna-san didn't reply.

Lianna-san had her eyes down watching her lap as she started to play with her hands.

"U-U-U-Umm... I-If I can, can I say something?" Lianna-san started as she clenched her hands into tight fists. "T-This was my idea... S-So if you blame someone, b-blame me." Lianna-san mumbled out through tears that tumbled down from her eyes.

"Lianna-san..."

"It's my fault, Mikoto-san!" Lianna-san wiping away her tears.

Mom sighed. "It's not your fault Lianna. It was the only thing you thought of to win... Just think ahead of time about the goal. If you focus on yourself to reach the target and forget about you comrades, it will spell disaster. You must always think about the well-being of your team mates."

Lianna-san's eyes darted down to her lap. "I... I understand."

The four of us sat in silence. That was until Recovery Girl got up with the help of her cane and made her way towards the door. She slid it open but looked back towards the three of us. "I better check on the other kid. I hope I don't see you in here again, Otanashi."

"I'll try... Thank you Recovery Girl." I thanked her as I moves myself further up in the bed and bowed.

"It was no trouble Otanashi-chan. Rest up and take care of those." Recover Girl ordered. She then slid the door closed after her as she left, leaving the three of us in silence. Though a couple minutes later Mom broke it up.

"Ryuko and I wanted to go get dinner tonight." Mom sighed out.

"Well you still can, Lianna-san and I'll hold down the fort." I said but Mom blushed.

"N-No we were hoping to have some... alone time tonight."

 _O-Oh... That..._

"O-O-Oh." Lianna-stuttered out as her cheeks blushed scarlet red.

 _Oh... I'm sure there's something I can do to fix this. I just have to think of something. Come on, Sakura._

"Sakura, I see you there thinking of something, you don't have to do this. Ryuko and I can just reschedule."

"No! You've both been looking forward to this for weeks, I'm not going to be the cause of you both having a good time." I said as I grabbed onto Mom's hands. "I'll think of something."

"I swear you act like the Mom and I'm the kid." Mom chuckled. "I'm sure I'm supposed to be the supportive one, or is it that you don't want me to find out you're already dating someone?"

"M-Mom!?" I immediately felt my cheeks grow hotter, which seemed to make Lianna-san laugh.

 _I'm way too young to think about something like that. Besides there is no one I would say I like._

Mom must have noticed Lianna-san's laughter as she turned to face the laughing girl in question. "I don't know what you're laughing at Missy? You're the same age as her. I don't want to be the only in the family that's dating."

That seemed to set her off. "I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't know what y-you're talking a-about." Lianna-san's face turned the same colour as a rose.

Mom and I both chuckled at Lianna-san's embarrassment, but Mom then grew serious. "Seriously though, if you're both happy then I'm happy." Mom cheerfully said as she ruffled my hair.

"Oh, you're are so going on your date tonight." I declared.

Mom chuckled then looked at the clock on the wall. "You should be getting to class. I'm sure the others are worried about you."

"Oh yeah. I'll have to see if Jirou-san is feeling alright. She's probably beating herself up. Lianna-san can you help me up."

"Y-Yeah."

Lianna-san moved towards me and helped me to stand up right. Her hands were in front of me, just in case I couldn't keep my balance.

I nervously took a step and felt like everything was fine, then I took another and then another. "See good as new."

I caught Mom smile as she got up from her seat and made her way towards the door, though that smile looked a bit forced. She slid it open and stepped into the hallway. "Lianna, watch over her will you. I've got some work to take care of, so I'll be staying late, so don't wait up."

"Of course, Mikoto-san."

"Oh, and uh forget about tonight. I'll just reschedule with Ryuko to another day." Mom glumly mumbled out. She silently left the infirmary room I was in.

Seeing Mom like that... Upset... It took me back to when we both found out what he did. She was pulled the exact same facial expression back then too. That was when I vowed that she would never look like that again.

 _It's my fault she's this sad anyway, since I got hurt she's all focused on me and cancel her date. I have to do something to fix this._

* * *

With the help of Lianna-san we both made it back to class. Inside I was overcome with a barrage of questions from everyone. Well everyone that was still there. Midoriya-kun, Bakugo-kun and Todoroki-kun were not inside. Uraraka-san said that Midoriya-kun chased after Bakugo-kun trying to track him down and Todoroki-kun simply left without a word.

Truthfully, I was glad the others were that concerned about me that they all stayed behind just to make sure that I was fine. It was something I didn't get in middle-school. And I'm sure if Midoriya-kun was didn't go after Bakugo-kun he would have stayed to check up on me. The boys then left as they joined Kirishima-kun and Kaminari-kun to go to the arcades. As the boys left, there was one person hiding herself away, who looked away from me trying to avoid my eyes. This was something Yaoyorozu-san picked up on as she saw Jirou-san hiding away. She hurried to her side and I saw her whisper her something in her ear. Though before I could walk over towards her to check on her, I was rushed by Ashido-san, Hagakure-san, Asui-san and Uraraka-san.

"Otanashi-san! Kawajiri-san! Guess what!" Hagakure-san jumped about excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Asui-san said we should all get together and have a sleepover to get to know each other, and Yaoyorozu-san overheard so she invited us to her house until tomorrow night." Ashido-san excited spoke clinging to Hagakure-san.

"We were all going to meet up at the park when we had everything. I hope that's fine with you. That is if you both want to come?" Uraraka-san said.

"Yeah, you just got hurt, Otanashi-san so we understand if you want to sit this out, ribbit." Asui-san said thoughtfully.

"It's fine. Recovery Girl said there's nothing to worry about. I just have to take care of myself. I've just got a headache, but that should go away in a couple of hours."

 _And this should fix our problem with Mom and Ryuko._

"W-what time should we m-m-meet up? A-Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Lianna-san asked.

"I was thinking around 7. It'll give me time to inform Mother and prepare the guest rooms. Is that alright with everyone." Yaoyorozu-san explained as she walked over towards us with Jirou-san. Said girl stared at her feet.

"That should be fine, we've got something to take care of anyway. Don't we Lianna-san?"

"Y-Yeah... We'll make it though." Lianna-san nodded her head.

"Okay then. I guess We'll meet each other later." Uraraka-san said.

"Wait for me Ochacko-chan!" Asui-san called out to her.

"We'll see you all later." Ashido-san said.

"Tonight's going to be sooooo much fun!" Hagakure-san happily bounced away with Ashido-san.

"We better go too." I said too Lianna-san. She nodded her head.

"W-We'll see you later... Y-Yaoyorozu-chan... Jirou-chan..." Lianna-san waved goodbye to them.

Yaoyorozu-san waved back, but Jirou-san kept her eyes glued to the floor.

 _She's still blaming herself... I'll have to talk to her tonight. First though_ _I better call Ryuko and explain what's going on. I hope Mom didn't discourage her from enjoying themselves._

 _We better get everything prepared. I think we still have some food left over from the last time I made something._

* * *

"There... Everything packed and ready for tonight and tomorrow."

"S-Same here, Sakura-san." Lianna spoke as she brought her bag next to mine and placed it next to the door.

"Did Mikoto say when her work ends, Sakura?" I heard Ryuko call out from her room.

"No sorry. She just said she'll be working late, though I can't imagine her working for much longer."

"Y-Yeah, she did seem pretty stressed out. It was her first day and all."

"I guess, getting hurt just added to that."

"Now stop thinking that!" Ryuko said as she emerged from her and Mom's room, wearing a silky robe. "These things just happen, you can't stop them."

"I... I know. I just can't help but think it sometimes." I said as Ryuko bent down, so she was eye level with me and pulled me into her arms, ruffling my fur and playing with my ears.

"It's alright, kitten." She then let go of me and reached inside of one of the pockets inside of the robe. In her hand she held a small black box.

 _Wait... Is that..._ "Is that what I think it is!" I couldn't help but smile and giggle excitedly. I looked at Lianna-san and she was smiling gleefully also.

"I wasn't planning on asking her tonight. I want to save it for something big, so it's memorable for the years we spend together." Ryuko breathed out. "I just hope you give me this chance. It'll make me truly happy."

"You already know my answer! There's no need to ask me. Mom loves you. I love you." I said the last part as I rushed into her chest, wrapping my arms around her.

"You were there with us when we needed you the most. You stood by us when everyone else left Mom and I alone. You make Mom the happiest person in the world whenever you're near her and you're really, really awesome to play with, even though you tease me a lot. I can't help but think of no one else perfect for Mom. You're the best partner Mom could ever have... Mom!"

I could hear, Ryuko let out a few sobs as she returned my warm embrace. "S-Sakura... Y-You... Oh god Sakura thank you."

We spent around 5 minutes together in each other's arms, though something obvious was off about the whole thing. "Hey Lianna-san, you're a part of this family now... Get over here." I opened my arms to invite her in.

She looked a bit unsure about it but after a few minutes and presumably a few intense battles inside her head, she joined us. After a few minutes of all of us weeping, we all dried our eyes the best we could, before Ryuko nudged us towards the door to the front of the apartment.

"It's nearly time, so you should both get going."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, Yaoyorozu-san will only scold us for being late." I said as Lianna-san grabbed our bags and handed me mine.

"I hope you and M-Mikoto-san have a good night."

Ryuko grinned coyly. "Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Trust me. We're going to enjoy each other's company."

Immediately, I felt my face heat up and I didn't need to see Lianna-san's face to know she was blushing too.

Ryuko burst out laughing. "You guys are so to tease. I'll see you guys later." Ryuko giggled as she ushered us out of the apartment.

At that moment I felt my phone vibrate.

 _Uraraka - Where are you guys? Where're waiting for you. Looks like they're already at the park._

I quickly typed back a message.

 _Me - Sorry, we got held up. On our way now._ "Looks like the others are already there." I told Lianna-san.

"W-We better hurry." Lianna-san held tightly to her bag as did I. As we ran towards the park, there was only one thing on my mind.

 _I hope Mom enjoys herself tonight._


	3. Soothing Our Burdens

**A/N - Thanks everyone for waiting patiently for this chapter. I won't lie and say between the last chapter and this one, that everything has been fine. But I won't let what happened to me in my personal life affect me. Just know that everyone reading this is awesome and know that you're are loved by your family and friends.**

* * *

"I thought you said that Yaoyorozu-san was staying with her parents in a small house!" I was astonished. In front of me was not a small house as Jirou-san had said before. Instead in its place was a rather large estate locked behind a large gate.

"Wow... I-It's half the s-size of the a-a-apartment complex we live Sakura-san." Lianna-san gasped in surprise.

"I knew she was rich, but this is taking it too far."

"Huh!? You knew her family's rich, Otanashi-san?" Uraraka-san asked.

"Yeah, Mom got assigned to Yaoyorozu-san's Mother as protection when she was going shopping. Whenever she had been requested, it was because since she has a lot of influence in this prefecture, Mom's agency got calls to help protect her. She is a wealthy customer after all. As Mom and her Mom got to know each other she learnt how extravagantly rich they are, but she said they didn't like to flaunt their wealth and wasn't she wasn't like most wealthy snobs, who care only for themselves." I answered. "I never got to meet her though. I guess this will be my first time."

"Well their estate kind of gives away their wealthy status." Asui-san mumbled.

"No kidding." Uraraka-san and Ashido-san deadpanned.

"You don't seem that surprised, Jirou-san." Hagakure-san turned her floating shirt, shorts and shoes to face the girl in question. "Have you been inside before?" The invisible girl gasped.

We all gazed at Jirou-san with surprised, which seemed to make her embarrassed as she started to twirl one of her ear-jacks around her finger. "Well yeah... She invited me over a couple of days ago to talk."

Immediately, Ashido-san and Hagakure-san were on the balls of their feet as they ran to Jirou-san, bombarding her with questions.

"You have to tell us what's inside!"

"Yeah... What are her parents like?"

"Like, how should I act?"

Jirou-san backed away as the questions from the hyper pair intensified.

"Guys, let her breath." Uraraka-san answered.

"Yeah, we'll find out soon."

I looked again at the locked gate in front of us and noticed an electronic pad on one of the pillars. On the pad were holes where a voice would come out of and a button, that had been indented with 'speak'.

I pressed the button. "Um... Hey Yaoyorozu-san, we're all here."

A voice came through the speakers. "I've been waiting for you everyone, please come in." Yaoyorozu-san answered gleefully.

Then the gate opened electronically, allowing us to enter. As we approached the entrance to Yaoyorozu-san's estate, we were greeted by her and what I presumed was her Mother. Her mom just looked like an older version of Yaoyorozu, but her hair was not tied up, instead it flowed down her shoulders.

"You must be Momo's friends from UA. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Oh... Kyoka-chan I didn't see you there. It's nice to see you again." Yaoyorozu's Mother spoke as she bowed politely, greeting us.

"It's nice to be back Ma'am." Kyoka answered.

Yaoyorozu's Mother smiled. "Why don't you take your friends inside Momo and take them to their rooms."

Yaoyorozu-san nodded her head. "Of course, Mother." She then turned to face each of us. "Come on, everyone. I'll show you to your rooms for the night." Yaoyorozu-san indicated the way to us.

* * *

As the night drew to a close and with our clothes in our own guest rooms, we all headed to Yaoyorozu-san's room. One by one we all made it in our pyjamas or in Yaoyorozu-san's case a very intricate yet very her nightgown.

Once all of us were finally together we all made small talk and asked each other on how we felt about today's Battle Training. Inevitably the conversation turned towards our test or my ears.

"You should have told us you have sensitive ears!"

"I didn't think it was a big deal, Ashido-san."

"A big deal!? Your ears were starting to bleed. Of course, it was a big deal!" Yaoyorozu-san barked back.

"Look, I'm sorry alright. I just didn't want you all to think less of me because I have an obvious weakness. Well one of many weaknesses."

"I-Is it something that can h-hurt you?" Lianna-san meekly asked.

I shook my head resting my head on my pillow. "No... It's well... Since I got my Quirk from my Mom, that is a cat. I sort of inherited the problems that cats have." I said the last part fast, trying to make sure the others didn't catch what I said. Unfortunately, it didn't work, which only added to my embarrassment.

"Wait, wait, wait... You mean the laser pointer thing." Ashido-san started then Hagakure-san joined in.

"And the scratching posts? And the thing with yarn?" Hagakure-san joined in with Ashido-san

"What about water, ribbit?" Asui-san asked.

"And the time she meowed in class." Hagakure-san went on.

As they asked about my 'problems' because of my cat Quirk, I couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment. My embarrassment seemed to make Lianna-san giggle.

"T-The night I a-arrived at M-M-Mikoto-san's apartment, Sakura was taking a bath... She hissed."

As Lianna-san finished everyone burst out laughing, which only made my embarrassment a lot worse.

"Really!"

"Oh my god!"

Hagakure-san and Ashido-san all screamed gleefully.

"It-It's just something that... That happens... I can't control it." I tried to explain, but I couldn't get passed my embarrassment.

Though what brought an end to my embarrassment from the other girls was Yaoyorozu-san clapping her hands. "That's enough. I think Otanashi-san has had enough embarrassment for one day."

I smiled at the rich girl. "Thanks, Yaoyorozu-san."

"Please I don't like my friends calling me by my last name."

"Yeah, just call her Yao-momo. I do." Jirou-san said. "And please just Kyoka is fine." Jirou-san said.

"Umm... Okay, Kyoka-chan, Yao-momo. But if I get to call you by you first names, then I think it's fair you call me by my first name."

I felt Lianna-san tremble slightly. "Umm... Y-Yeah... I want you to do the same... W-We're friends a-a-after all." Lianna-san stuttered out.

"Yeah!" Ashido-san joined in. As did Hagakure-san, Asui-san and Uraraka-san.

"I guess that's settled then." Momo chuckled. "Now, why don't we get some drinks."

"I'll get them Yao-momo. You've done enough for us." Kyoka-san said as she stood up from her pillow.

"If you're sure." Momo sighed happily. Since we arrived here she's been running herself ragged making sure our needs were catered to. It was only now that she's took time for herself to be with us.

"I am." Kyoka-chan said looking at each of us. "What do you guys want?"

"Mugicha please!" Mina-san and Toru-san together said their order enthusiastically.

Ochaco-san was a little reserved with her answer, compared to the girls before. "Hmm... If you can milk tea, please." Ochaco-chan mumbled out as lied down on her pillow.

Tsu-chan pondered on her answer. "I'll have the same as Ochaco-chan."

"What about you two?" Kyoka-chan asked as she turned to face Lianna-san and me.

"Hmm... I-I'll have a glass of water." Lianna-san said.

"You'll all probably laugh, but I'll have a glass of soy milk." I said as immediately Mina-chan and Toru-san smirked.

"Sorry, I'll stop." Mina-chan apologised.

"It's fine, Mom teases me all the time." I said as I smiled at the giggling pair.

"Will you be alright carrying all of that yourself?" Tsu-chan asked.

"I'll be fine, I'll just make a couple of trips that's all." Kyoka-chan said as opened Momo's door.

"I'll help Kyoka-chan, besides it'll be better if you have someone to talk too." I said as I got up from my pillow.

 _I guess now's my best chance to talk to her about what happened today._

"I-I-I guess if I can't convince you." Kyoka-chan said as she waited for me.

I turned back to Lianna-san. "I'll be back soon, okay."

"Okay S-Sakura-san." Lianna-san nodded her head.

I smiled at her and ruffled her hair. I then got walked towards Kyoka, leaving the others to their own devices.

* * *

As we both walked down the corridors to reach the kitchen, there was a thick tension overcoming us. I tried to make small talk as we both wondered down the long corridors, but she would either mumble quietly to herself or not reply at all.

 _She still must be hung up on what happened earlier..._

 _Okay time to end this._

I grabbed onto her shoulder, stopping her from walking around the corner to the kitchen.

"Hey! What gives?" Kyoka recoiled and threw my hand off her shoulder.

"Kyoka-chan is everything okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah... W-Why wouldn't I be? I-I get to hang out with you guys. And after the battle training, it's nice to let our hair down for once." Kyoka-chan put on a brave face.

"Kyoka-chan... I know you're still hurting after today."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I feel great." Kyoka-chan mumbled out almost as if she was trying to convince herself, never mind me.

"Kyoka-chan, come on. We're friends, aren't we?" I said carefully touching her arm. Not wanting to anger her, my arm only slightly touched hers. "Please, just talk to me."

Kyoka-chan glared at me, which kind of made me feel bad.

 _If she doesn't want to talk about it then I can't force her... It takes time. It did for Mom and Lianna-san._

I was about to lift my hand off her shoulder, when she let out a heavy sigh.

"I can see how both you and Momo are both recommended students, besides from being really smart and have amazing control of your quirk. You're always sticking your noses where it doesn't belong."

She turned around and took a seat on a nearby chair.

"You're right. I want to apologise about today. I got you hurt, and I didn't even realise what I was doing to hurt you until it was too late. I should've realised something was wrong sooner."

"There's nothing to apologise for Kyoka-chan. It was my fault. Even Mom isn't blaming you for this, so there's nothing to worry about."

"But what about your ears, don't they still hurt?"

"Well yeah, but Recovery Girl fitted something in them." I said as I reached inside my left ear and carefully pulled the small device to show Kyoka-chan. "Here. Recovery Girl said it balances out noises so sounds stay a minimum level which will cause less damage to my ears."

"So, you did get hurt because of my Quirk." Kyoka-chan frowned as she lowered her head and start to play with her right ear-jack, twirling it around her fingers, while staring at the floor intently.

"Hmm... Not really. Since starting at UA I've been coming home with intense headaches, stuff that makes me go dizzy. But now thanks to these, that won't be a problem." I said trying to cheer up Kyoka-chan, though it didn't seem to work as she kept her gaze at her feet.

"So, in a way today actually helped." I said placing my paw on her shoulder.

"You always find the silver lining to everything, don't you?" Kyoka-chan mumbled out but this time her frown was replaced with a smile. "Thanks, Otanashi-san."

"Ah! I told you, just call me Sakura." I said as Kyoka-chan blushed instantly.

"Y-Yeah right. I forgot."

"Never mind, let's go and get everyone's drinks and put this behind us." I said happily, smiling at her.

"Yeah!" Kyoka-chan said as she stood up from her seat. "Come on the kitchens are just around the corner."

I got up from my seat. "Well let's get to it."

* * *

After getting everyone's drinks and having a rather nice chat with the head chef, we both headed back to Momo-chan's room. Once inside we were greeted by a unique conversation between everyone.

"So that's how discovered your Quirk." Ochaco-chan said.

"I bet your parents must have freaked out." Mina-san said elbowing the floating pyjama top.

Toru-san giggled. "Yeah, Mom and Dad screamed when they saw me. Well the clothes I was wearing at the time."

"What about you Momo-chan? How did you discover your Quirk? Ribbit."

"Mine? It wasn't anything special like Ochaco-chan's or Mina-chan's. I just wanted a cup of tea, and it suddenly appeared in my hand." Momo-san explained.

"I still think Tsu-chan's story has everyone beat." Toru-chan said as the arms of her shirt started to flail around.

"What's this about?" I asked dragging everyone's attention from their conversation.

"Oh, you're both back. We didn't hear you come in." Momo-san said.

"You got our stuff!" Toru-san cheered.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Mina-san pleaded.

"Of course." I smirked at Mina-san's childish nature.

Both Kyoka-chan and I passed around everyone's drinks until everyone had what they wanted.

"Hey, I thought you wanted milk? Where is it?" Ochaco-chan asked.

"You didn't drink it all on the way back, did you?" Mina-san teased.

"What?! No! Of course not. It's behind me, Look." I said as I moved up my tail, so it was on view for everyone to see. Wrapped around the tip of my tail was a glass of Almond milk.

"Ah... I wanted to have more fun." Mina-san pouted.

Everyone including myself burst out laughing. "I'm sorry to disappoint."

I brought the cup to my lips with the help from my tail and took a small swig.

"What about you, Sakura-san?" Ochaco-chan asked.

"Hmm... Oh my Quirk, right." I took another swig of the almond milk before resting the cup on the floor. "Right my Quirk. I think I started to notice lumps of fur showing around my body a couple of days after my fourth birthday."

"You mean you looked, ya know, like us?" Toru-san asked.

I nodded my head. "Yep. Tsu-san was the same. Anyway, I started to freak out a lot. I tried wearing clothes that covered my body, but as soon as my ears and tail started to appear, I just gave up and ran straight to Mom. I was bawling my eyes out, thinking that I did something wrong."

Lianna giggled alongside with Ochaco-chan and Kyoka-chan. "Really!?"

"What did your Mom say?" Kyoka-chan asked.

"She scooped me up into her arms and held me closer to her, shaking me. She was so happy." I couldn't help but smile at reliving the memory. "She said she was proud of her 'little kitten'. Hearing her say that erased any worry I had of my Quirk. Then a couple of days passed and the fur, my ears and my tail you see now had fully developed. Since then she's helped me try to overcome the... side effects to my Quirk."

"Oh, you mean the purring and being afraid of water?" Kyoka-chan asked. I nodded my head as I picked up the glass of milk again.

"Y-Yeah... Those two." I sipped on my milk, trying to think about my other problems that have festered over the years.

 _From everything that happened in Middle School to... to him. I just hope for his sake we never meet._

 _No, I won't let_ ** _him_** _spoil tonight._

"Say, Lianna-san you're the last one, ribbit." Tsu-chan mumbled out, which caught said girl completely off guard.

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know. I-It's not t-that interesting honestly." Lianna mumbled out as she started to play with her hands nervously.

"Hey, it's fine. Go at your own pace, and if there's anything you don't want to say then it's fine." I said as I smiled at her sweetly, wrapping my tail around her leg.

"Yeah, we're all friends so if there's you don't want to talk about, we understand." Ochaco-san said as she held Lianna's hands.

Lianna looked around to everyone. They all had the same comforting smile I and Ochaco-san were wearing. Lianna darted her eyes to the floor, but a few seconds later she raised her head and took one deep. A few seconds past then she breathed out.

"O-Okay... B-But if I tell you, then i-i-it has to be the t-t-t-truth."

 _She's... She's gonna talk about her parents?! Good. I'm proud of her. She needs to talk about this. For her sake._

Everyone was silent as they looked on. With one last squeeze from my tail, she started to speak.

"I-I first noticed my Q-Q-Quirk a few days after my f-fifth b-birthday. I-I-It was a bit late c-coming in. M-My F-F-Father always said b-b-better l-late than never. H-He would say that w-whenever he was w-w-working late. M-M-Mother... She wasn't happy with him. Though he always made it up t-to her with flowers, gifts or even meals he had made. A-A-Anyway... I-I-I was walking home with F-Father when I tripped on a r-rock. I-I thought I was going to f-f-fall to the floor... But it didn't come. I-I was floating in the a-a-air. Father was s-surprised at f-first, but then he pulled me i-in to a hug. He was so happy. That I have finally have my Q-Quirk." Lianna cried out as she wiped away any stay tears that were trying to trickle down her face.

When she finished I pulled her in to my chest, rubbing her back. "Hey, you did great. I'm sure your Mom, Dad and your little brother would've been proud of you." I said as she pulled away from my chest. She faced me with lingering tears still etched into her eyes.

"I feel that there's something you're not telling us." Mina asked, as her happy smile quickly morphed in to a sad frown.

Everyone was pretty much looked worried at Lianna, though most of them hadn't caught on. All but one. Sat in the corner, next to Kyoka-chan was Momo-san whose face had sunk.

I nodded my head at Mina-san's question. "There is, but only if Lianna wants to tell it."

Lianna turned to face everyone, who all looked back at Lianna with comforting smiles.

"We're here for you okay." Ochaco-san said as she squeezed Lianna's hand.

Lianna took a deep breath and lowered her head. A few minutes past and she kept her head lowered, probably going through all the ways to say what happened to her parents.

 _I couldn't do it... She's braver than I am, if I was in her shoes._

Finally, she raised her head with newly found fire in her eyes. She shrugged away the tears that were welling up in her eyes and glanced at everyone.

"Okay... I'm... I'm ready." Lianna said as she took once last deep breath before she continued.

"It was a couple of weeks ago, I had just finished my first day of High School. Everything was great, until I got home. Inside there was a man that was holding my family hostage." Lianna paused for a second.

"Go on... You can do this." I said encouraging her, squeezing her hand.

"Yes... You're right... He was b-beating Father, until I came in. Then he turned his attention to me. H-He wanted me to join his team. His team of Villains. I refused. He then... He then... He then killed Mother and my little brother Goro. When... When I refused again he hurt Father then... Then set our apartment on fire. He fled, leaving Father barely alive and me falling apart. Father shielded me from the fire, but that led to his... his death..." With Lianna's touch, I could feel her tense up immediately and feel a shiver travel all the way through her body.

Though while she trembled with fear after reliving what happened only two weeks ago with tears falling down her face, I couldn't help but be furious.

 _Hearing this again stirs up the anger I felt before..._

 _Who ever did this will pay._

 _But that's for another time. Lianna will get revenge on her family's killer. Its just a matter of time._

"That's enough Lianna. They get they idea." I said pulling her in to my chest. Soothing her with kind and comforting words, as she cried into my pyjama top.

I looked around the room and saw that they were all filled will contrasting emotions. Mina, Ochaco, Tsu and Toru were barely holding their tears in check, while Momo looked shook by what Lianna had told everyone. Though Kyoka had vastly different emotions etched on her face. Emotions filled with anger hate.

"Her Dad died in the fire, shielding her from the flames. Luckily Mom was on patrol in the area and managed to save Lianna. Though unfortunately there was nothing she could do for her family. Lianna was unharmed, but Mom sustained severer burns on her arms and paws, alongside cuts and bruises. Recovery Girl did all she could do, so I took care of them both for a couple of days till Mom healed up. Since then Mom has sort of adopted her into the family. Sorry for keeping this a secret. We wanted to tell you guys, but Lianna didn't feel comfortable."

"It's fine Sakura-san." Momo answered.

"Yeah, it took a lot of guts to tell us about your family." Kyoka said as she smiled at Lianna with pride.

 _The girl has been through so much, yet be willing to tell people she's known for a day about how her family died._

Then I felt Lianna start to stir in my arms. "Hey, feeling better?"

Lianna shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. I feel better getting that off my shoulders, but it still hurts."

Ochaco moved so she was sitting in front of Lianna and I. "I think you're very brave... And... And..." Ochaco looked like she was barely keeping herself together as tears threatened to fall down her face. "Thank you for telling us, Lianna-san." She wiped a tear from her face.

Lianna escaped from my grasp and sat eye level with Ochaco. In an instant Ochaco wrapped her arms around Lianna while rubbing her head.

"O-Ochaco-san!?"

I couldn't help but smile at Lianna. Not 24 hours ago she was freaking out about today, or whether or not she would hate attending UA. If it wasn't that it was if she would make friends at all. Still I'm glad I was right that her and Ochaco would make good friends.

"Enough of those sad thoughts. This is a girls sleep over, we're here to have fun." Toru cheered as she flailed her invisible arms around.

"Yeah... Yeah!" Mina cheered energetically. "That's why I've brought something special." Mina stood up and left the room.

At this point, Ochacko let go of Lianna, put still held tightly to her hand.

"Okay... That was a bit weird."

"I wonder what's she's planning." Momo asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Momo." Kyoka sighed out as she rested her hands behind her head, while lying down on her pillow.

At that moment, I felt something vibrate in my pocket. "Oh..." Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my phone and saw that Mom was calling. "It's Mom." Without thinking about it, I answered the call. "Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Hey Sakura, just checking in. Everything alright? Is Lianna alright with your friends? They're not overwhelming her, are they?"

"No mom, we're fine, but there's something you should know. We told everyone what really happened to Lianna's family."

"I... I see." Immediately, Mom's happy tone darkened in an instant. "Put me on speaker, I want to to talk to everyone."

"Okay." I switched the mode on my phone so Mom's voice came through the speakers.

"Hey girls."

"Hello sensei!" Everyone replied.

Lianna wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Hmm... H-Hi Mikoto-san. Enjoying your evening?" Lianna asked.

"Yeah, Ryu-uh my date just went to bed. I just wanted to check up on you both before I joined her. Then Sakura said you told everyone about what happened, Lianna. Are you alright sweetie?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine Mikoto-san. Sakura-san and Ochaco-chan helped me through it and everyone else comforted me."

"Good. That's good. I'm glad you're making friends with the others. Just remember not to push yourself too hard. We don't mind how long it take, Sakura and I just want you to be happy."

"T-Thank you Mikoto-san. I truly do appreciate what you and Sakura have done for me. I could never repay you both for taking me in." Lianna said as she turned to face me and smiled happily.

Seeing her smile, it made me feel happy too, but also slightly jealous.

 _I'm glad that she managed to talk about her problems. I really am, I just can't help but feel ashamed that I can't bring myself to talk about him... Let's just hope I never have to._

Snapping me out of my thoughts was Mina returning with an empty bottle. "I'm back! Now the real party can begin."

"I hope you girls are not doing anything you shouldn't." Mom's stern voice came through the speaker.

"Oh, is that Sensei? No, we're just lightening the mood. It was getting a little too feels'y, so let's have fun." Mina said as she held the bottle in the air.

"Yeah!" Toru triumphantly declared.

"I mean, we are supposed to have fun." Kyoka said as she sat up.

"Umm... This isn't really my thing but I'll join in." Ochaco said as her cheeks glowed.

"Ribbit, I'm in." Tsu nodded her head.

Momo sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, this is my room after all."

Sakura-san, Lianna-san, what about you guys?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"If it's alright with you guys, I think I'll turn in for the night, but you guys can keep going." I said as I tried and failed to keep in a yawn. "I think today really worn me out."

"Awwwwww" The girls groaned.

"Yeah I better go too, Ryu- My date will have it in for me." Mom said as I picked up my phone. "Goodnight girls and remember not to stay up to late."

"Goodnight Sensei." The girls cheered. Lianna then stood up to join me.

"Nah, you can stay here if you want Lia. Just don't stay up to long, okay." I patted her shoulder as my tail wrapped around her leg. "Ochaco-chan can you keep an eye on her."

"On it." The girl mockingly solutes and tugs on Lia's hand and leads her to sit down next to her. Without making a word, Lianna complies and smiles happily at Ochaco.

"Night everyone." I said as I waved at everyone before leaving the room.

* * *

As I walked down the dimly lit corridors to my room, I turned my phone back to its regular function.

"You think she's fitting in with everyone?" I heard Mom ask as I brought my phone to my ear.

"It'll be hard not to, especially with Ochaco and Tsu there with her. But I feel like she'll be friends with everyone. She just has that feeling that attracts people to her."

"Yeah." Mom answered hesitantly, but sighed happily. "She's changed a lot in just two weeks."

"Yeah, I'm proud of . I mean, yeah she's still skittish about somethings and hides behind me on the odd occasion, but now she's going out of her comfort zone to help others."

"I feel like you being with her helped a lot."

"Nah, all the progress she's made is of her own volition, I was there to just pick her up when she's feeling down."

Suddenly, I heard a familiar, yet impatient, voice cry out through the other end of the phone call. "Miko... Get your sexy ass in this bed right now."

Mom groaned. "Ryuko, just wait a sec. I'm talking to Sakura."

"Oh... Hey kitten, hope you're enjoying yourself." I barely heard Ryuko say. "How's Lianna doing? Is she alright over there?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Already making friends with the others."

"Good, by the way Mikoto has been freaking out over you two. She's been worrying about you two non-stop. You have no idea what it took to stop-"

Mom cut off Ryuko. "OKAY! Sakura, I'll speak to you in the morning. Okay, love you both. Goodbye."

 _Well... That was sudden. I wounder what Ryuko meant by..._

 _O-Oh..._

 _Well I hope they enjoyed themselves._

* * *

A few days had passed since our sleep over at Momo-san's estate. Our stay had been an enjoyable one, but time flies when you're having fun. Before we even realised it was time to head home. Mom had turned up to collect us as did the parents for Ochaco and Tsu. Meanwhile Mina, Toru and Kyoka had headed home together since they live close to one another.

Now it was back to UA, but this morning was slight different than normal. Unfortunately, it made my fur crawl while my tail recoiled around my leg and as a shiver ran up my back.

"Oh I wonder what's happening over there?" Lianna pointed out as she motioned to a group of people.

A group of people with camera's and microphones.

Reporters.

Immediately, I felt my hands uncontrollably shake and my paws grew more tense.

Thankfully, this time I wasn't alone. With a firm squeeze of her hand, Lianna brought me out of my thoughts. "Come on, t-they're talking to O-Ochaco-chan. S-So they're busy... We might be able t-to sneak past them."

Without answering, I shakily nodded my head. As she pulled my hand towards the gates of UA, we thankfully managed to sneak past the reporters.

 _Sorry Ochaco..._

"T-That was c-close."

"L-Lia... Thanks for that. I-I-I just can't deal with them... They make my fur crawl... Makes me feel nauseous." I mumbled as I gazed at my open paws.

They were still tense, shaking wildly. They won't stop shaking.

"Hey..." I looked up towards the voice and found out that Lianna had placed her hands on top of mine, while wearing a sweet smile. "It's okay. W-We're p-passed them now."

 _Y-Yeah, she's right... We're passed the reporters._

I breathed out. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Lia."

"N-No problem Sakura-san." Lianna squeezed my paw and pulled me towards the the UA grounds inside the gate.

* * *

"Good work with the Battle Training. I've looked over your grades and evaluations." Aizawa-sensei said as he called class to begin. Mom was off to the side, overseeing us.

Aizawa-sensei turned his attention to Bakugo-kun. "Bakugo! Grow up already, stop wasting you talent."

Everyone in class glanced over towards Bakugo, well those that weren't afraid of him. Out of the corner of my eyes, he gritted his teeth and lowered his head slightly.

"... Got it."

"Then there's Midoriya-kun. It seems Midoriya-kun ended yet another day with a broken arm."

Midoriya-kun lowered his head, further than Bakugo.

"Learn to control your Quirk... Because just trying isn't gonna cut it. I hate repeating myself. But you do have potential. Assuming you can overcome this. Work at it, Midoriya. Okay!" Aizawa-sensei declared as he glanced away from the two boys.

"Now Moonlight will explain what's happening today, So pay attention, while I catch some shut eye. I swear the paperwork you brats create get's higher and higher each day." Aizawa-sensei then pulled out his yellow sleeping bag from the teachers podium and and fell asleep in the corner.

"Thank you Eraser." Mom thanked as she glanced at all of us. "Right you lot today is important, so listen up. Homeroom begins now and the first thing on the agenda is to pick a Class President."

Immediately, the class erupts into cheers and shouts for their name to be included. Though there was few students that kept quiet. I was one of them as was Lianna. Looks like neither of us was interested in the job. Well I wasn't anyway.

"Quiet down everyone." Iida-kun spoke breaking the noises of everyone's voices. Now with everyone quiet, he continued standing up from his seat. "Leading the many is a task of high responsibility. But ambition does not equate to ability. This sacred office demands the trust of its constituents! If this is to be a democracy, then I put forward the motion that our true leader must be chosen by election!

"This is just A classroom! Not a congress!" Kaminari-kun said.

"But Iida, we haven't known each other long enough to build any trust." Tsu-san said. "Well apart from us girls."

"And everyone'll just vote for themselves!" Kirishima explained.

"Wait, the girls got **_close_**?" Mineta mumbled out as his mouth started to water.

"Want to rephrase that?" I asked as I raised my left hand and my drew my claws.

"N-Nevermind."

"Thought so."

Iida-kun continued with batting an eye at Mineta. "That's precisely why anyone who manages to earn multiple votes... will be the best suited individual for the job!"

"Will you allow this Sensei?!" Iida-kun asked.

Mom shrugged her shoulders. "As long as it's dealt with, we don't care."

"Thank you very much, Sensei!" Iida-kun thanked as he sat back down in his seat.

 _Well if we're doing this, then I guess I better make it count. It will affect us for the whole year, so I better pick someone who would do the job justice._

* * *

After all the voting had ended, it looked Iida-kun's idea worked, just not to what he had in mind.

"WHAT!? I GOT 3 VOTES!?" Midoriya-kun exclaimed as we all glanced at the blackboard with the final results.

"What the... Who voted for Deku?!" Bakugo growled out through his teeth.

"Guess we know it wasn't you." Sero-kun joked.

"Zero votes... I thought as much! This is the harsh reality of this sacred office." Iida-kun groaned out as he stamped his hands down onto his desk.

"So you voted for someone else...?" Momo-san asked.

"Dude, you're the one who proposed the vote. What exactly do you want Iida?" Sato-kun asked.

I glanced at the blackboard a lot more closely, and saw that my name had two votes, bringing me to tie with Momo-san.

 _Wait what!? Who voted for me?_

I looked around the room and saw that mostly everyone was congratulating Midoriya-kun on his victory, mostly everyone. There was one individual in particular that was acting suspicious.

Lianna...

 _But why vote for me?_

I turned to Lianna who had lowered her head and was fiddling with her skirt. "I h-hope you don't m-mind Sakura-san... I j-just thought y-you would be p-p-perfect for the job... You're always p-pushing me to b-be more open w-with everyone. A-And you managed to get J-Jiro-san to o-open up to you."

"Well yeah, but Momo would do a lot better job than I would."

"Funny, that's what I thought about you." I heard form Momo as she walked over towards us.

"So we voted for each other, huh?" I couldn't help but giggle at what we did. "Kind of funny don't'cha think? We voted for each other, because we thought the other would do a better job." Soon Lianna

"Could the selected representatives stand at the front of the class." Mom asked as she glanced at Momo-san, Midoriya-kun and I.

"Umm... There's a bit of a problem." I said.

"Yeah, I noticed." Mom sighed. "That's why it might be a bit irregular, but I've decided to make an exception. Starting today, Class 1-A will have two Vice Presidents and one Class President. Sakura, Yaoyorozu-san and Midoriya-kun they're are your chosen representatives." Mom congratulated.

"It's a pleasure and I'll do my best." I said as I bowed in front of the class.

"Y-Y-Yeah... I-I-I'll do my best too." Midoriya-kun eventually managed to stutter out and bowed.

"I will fulfil my job to the best of my ability." Momo-san said as she elegantly bowed almost as if it was her second nature.

 _Well she is from a rich family, so it's to be expected._

I breathed out and looked towards Mom who was smiling happily at me.

 _Looks like simply focusing on my combat skills will have to be balanced out. So much for not wanting the job._

* * *

 **Lianna's POV**

As soon as the Lunch bell signalled Ochaco-san dragged me to the cafeteria alongside Midoriya-kun and Iida-kun. Sakura on the other hand was off with Jiro-san and Yaoyorozu-san.

 _They must be really good friends. Seeing her with the others, smiling and being happy makes my heart flutter._

 _Though there's that part of me that feels icky. I can't help but feel like I'm dragging her down when she's with me... Like I feel like if I wasn't around she wouldn't feel so weight down or look so exhausted. The others might not have noticed it or Miss Mikoto, but Sakura's the one that stays up with me if I have any bad dreams. She loses sleep because of me._

 _She's the one that's constantly checking up on me to make sure I'm fitting in or to check to see if I'm alright._

 _I worry if voting for her as the potential candidate for Class President will only tire her out more. That everything will mount up and destroy her. Then it'll be my fault if she gets ill for working too hard._

"Lianna?!... Lianna-san? Is everything all right?" I felt Ochaco nudge my shoulder.

"O-Oh... Sorry, I-I was thinking about s-s-something else... S-Sorry what were we talking about?" I said trying to convince the three.

Two of them looked like it worked, but for Ochaco-san it was different. She looked like she wanted to press me further, but Midoriya-kun cut her off.

"Oh, it's nothing just the vote." Midoriya-kun said as he rested his arms behind his head.

"You really should pay more attention to other people, or else you'll miss vital information about their lives." Iida-kun bellowed out.

"Hmm... Are you sure there's something you want to talk about, Lianna-san?" Ochaco-san asked snapping my attention away from Iida-kun and Midoriya-kun.

Ochaco then took her hands into mine. "I told your remember?" Ochaco-chan squeezed my hands. "I told you that if there's anything at all you want to ask, then just ask. I won't think less of you and neither will Sakura-san. We're all your friends, so we're all in this together."

 _She's right._

I lowered my head, but nodded. I slowly breathed in and held it for a few seconds, before breathing back out. "Y-Yeah... You're right Ochaco-san... T-There is something I want to say... B-But... I feel like it would u-u-u-upset Sakura-san."

"Why? She just wants the best for you. She's like a big sister, always there for help and comfort."

 _Big sister? Sakura-san?_

 _Is that what she is to me? A big sister? I mean, yeah. Sakura-san and Mikoto-san picked up the pieces that were shattered with the death of my family._

 _But... I don't know..._

 _I'm still expecting what happened to Mother, Father and Goro will happen to Sakura-san, Mikoto-san and Ryuko._

 _I just can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen to them. Because of me the man will come back and finish what he started._ _Then it'll be my fault again._

 _No, that'll not happen. Ryuko and Mikoto-san are Pro-Heroes and they trained Sakura-san into capable Hero-in-Training that she is today. So there's nothing to worry about..._

 _Right?_

"Lianna-san? Lianna! Come on snap out of it." I heard from Ochaco-san.

"S-Sorry. L-L-Lost in my h-h-head a-again."

"You want to talk about it?" Midoriya-kun asked.

"If it's something you don't want the boys to hear, then it can be just us." Ochaco-san said as she squeezed my hand.

I shook my head. "N-No it's fine... It has n-nothing to do with my p-p-p-parents. I-I just feel like I m-m-made a mistake with the voting. I voted for S-Sakura-san b-b-b-b-because I felt l-like she's p-p-p-perfect for the job, but I f-f-f-feel like it'll o-only add to the list of things that she has to take care of. There's o-only so much she can handle."

"You're worried that she'll overwork herself?" Iida-kun asked.

"Y-Yeah." I nodded my head bashfully. "S-She's been taking care of me since I got to Mikoto-san's apartment. She was there for me when I had bad dreams. I just feel like it's too much for her."

"Well has she been acting differently?" Midoriya-kun asked. "S-Since you do live with her after all."

I thought back over the last couple of days, but nothing stood out. Well there was that time she went to bed early, but that was probable be because we had our battle training the same day.

"I-I don't think so."

"See, you're probably just imagining things." Ochaco-san said as she squeezed my hands and smiled happily.

"I'm sure if you talk to Otanashi-san you'll feel better." Iida-kun spoke.

I nodded my head, shaking away the bad thoughts that were inhabiting my head. "Y-Yeah... Y-You're right. T-Thank you."

"It's what friends are for." Ochaco-san smiled happily.

I nodded my head and smiled, but out of the corner of my eyes, Midoriya-kun looked away, he looked like he was worried or scared about something. "M-Midoriya-kun? Is something w-w-wrong?" I asked.

He sighed loudly. "I'm just a little worried about whether or not I can be Class President. I mean I'll have Yaoyorozu-san and Otanashi-san to back me up, but I feel like I'll only disappoint them."

"You won't." Ochaco-san answered.

"Worry not. Midoriya. Your grit and decisiveness in a pinch make you perfectly suitable to lead us all. I voted for you after all." Iida-kun explained.

"WHAT!? YOU VOTED FOR ME!?" Midoriya gasped as head's from other students started to turn towards the four of us.

"U-Umm M-Midoriya-kun... I-I-I think you should calm down. P-P-People are starting to look." I said to him trying to calm him down.

Thankfully he noticed and complied.

"I'm surprised you voted for Deku-kun, Iida-kun. Didn't you want to be President, too? You've got classes and everything." Ochaco-san said.

 _Ochaco-san really just says whatever pops into her head, huh_

"Again ambition and suitability are different matters. I humbly made the choice I felt was correct."

 _Humble... Is he like Yaoyorozu-san? Someone that's of high-class?_

Ochaco-san and Midoriya-kun must have caught on to what I was wondering as they both spoke simultaneously. "Humble?"

"The way you talk, Iida. Are you a rich kid?!" Ochaco-san asked.

Iida-kun sighed as he dug into his rice. "I don't like people to know, so I try to hide it, but... Yes. Mine id a renowned hero family. And I am the second son."

"Whoa... Cool!" Ochaco-san cheered.

"Do you know of the turbo hero, Ingenium?" Iida-kun asked.

I shook my head, alongside Ochaco-san. Midoriya-kun on the other hand nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Of Course! He employs 65 sidekicks at his office in Tokyo! So you're..."

"YES, he is my brother." Iida-kun answered pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"He's so frank about it! WOW!" Ochaco-san cheered.

"He leads the people with his unwavering adherence to rules and regulations. A truly beloved hero! It's my admiration for my brother that's inspired my own desire to become a hero. Though I realise I'm not ready to lead anyone. As the superior candidate, it was right that the role should go to you Midoriya!" Iida-kun said with a happy smile while also filled with pride. His smile was somewhat contagious as Midoriya-kun Ochaco-san and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Never seen you smile before, Iida-kun." Ochaco-san said as she dug into her rice alongside Midoriya-kun

"Eh!? Is that so, I thought I smiled on all the time." Iida-kun answered back.

Then our nice lunch break took a sharp turn.

 ** _VREEEEEE_**

The alarm echoed throughout the building, snapping everyone from their food and sending some into a panic.

"The alarm?!"

" **Security Level 3 has been broken. All Students please evacuate in an orderly fashion."** A quiet yet, soothing voice echoed from the speakers.

As soon as the voice ended it sent everyone into a frenzy, running off to the doors to escape. A torrent of students gathering the corridor pushing and shoving to get past. meanwhile, Midoriya-kun, Ochaco-san, Iida-kun and I looked on with worry.

Iida-kun managed to catch up to one of our Senpai rushing away towards the torrent of other students. "What's Security Level 3?" Iida-kun asked.

"It means someone's infiltrated the building! hasn't happened in my three years here!" Our Senpai stopped for a brief second to answer Iida-kun. "Anyway, hurry up and get outta here!" Our Senpai then rushed away entering the torrent of students.

Without warning I was caught up in the swarm of students. The combined force of hundreds of students lifting me off my feet and carrying me away from everyone.

"Kawajiri-kun!" Iida-kun yelled out.

"Lianna-san!" Ochaco-san screamed out.

"Kawajiri-san!" Midoriya-kun called out.

I tried to reach out for someone, anyone to try and save me, but unknown to the three there was a another swarm of students rushing towards them. Sure enough they were caught up in the barrage of worried students. After seeing the three also get caught up in the wave of panicked students, I lowered hand hand in defeat with being pushed further down towards the ground as the mob of students carried me away. It was hard to breath, even keeping my eyes open was getting harder as the seconds past. Though being squashed together brought back some memories... Memories that I would like to forget.

 _F-Father... Father why aren't you moving... Come on Father... You have to get up... We have to stop the fire... Mother and Goro they need help. So please save them instead of me..._

 _Please Father get up..._

 _Please..._

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

After seeing the carnage that the alarm wroth on the student body, there was only one person stuck in my head.

"Lianna! Lianna! Where are you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I climbed on to the walls and stuck to them as my claws stuck into them. I looked within the large crowd but I could see anyone from my class. Well that was until a loud shout pierced through the crowd.

"Uraraka! Make me float!" I heard a familiar voice shout from behind me.

I looked and saw that Iida-kun had emerged from the crowd with the help of Ochaco-san's Quirk and with the help of his, he boosted to the other end of the corridor, grabbing the attention of everyone here.

 _Well at least they've stopped rushing and pushing each other. Now to just find Lianna._

" **EVERYONE! EVERYTHING'S FINE!** " Iida-kun yelled to everyone. "It's just the press! There's nothing to panic about. We're fine!"

Well since Iida-kun has as everyone distracted, it's time to look for Lianna.

 _Okay... Nope that's not her... Come on... I know you won't be far from Ochaco-san... So where is she?_

 _Lianna where are you?_ _Wait! I know that arm. I see it every time we leave our apartment in the morning._

 _Lianna! I've found you._ I pulled my claws out of the wall and started to push my way through the horde of students, ignoring the complaints and insults hurled my way. They didn't matter. None of them mattered. Only Lianna. Only she mattered.

Eventually, I managed to find her, lifelessly hunched over two other students. There I noticed that she was muttering something about her Dad.

"Father... Please don't leave me... Please help Mother and Goro... Leave me to die... Just save them..."

Lianna repeated that over and over again.

 _Of course she would freak out when she's trapped in a crowd. Her Dad sacrificed himself to save her from the fire and his lifeless body slumped against Lianna until Mom got their and saved her. Though not fast enough for Lianna to escape the 3rd Degree scars that cover the entire left side of her body._

 _Still at last she's alive, that's all that matters._

I crouched down and placed hands underneath her legs and her back, carrying her in my arms, away from the scene as Iida-kun continued his speech "This is UA! Behave in a way befitting this great institution!"

 _Come on Lianna, let's get you somewhere quiet._


	4. Attack on USJ

**A/N - Thanks to the guest for the review.**

 **Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Je suis content que cette histoire vous plaise. Cela signifie tellement.** **Désolé si mon français est un peu malaisé, je n'ai pas suivi de cours de français depuis toujours**

* * *

After Lianna's little meltdown everyone felt a bit down, well mostly everyone, but they don't matter. Not even Iida-kun's appointment could list people's moods. Unfortunately, it would only get worse as we found out later. All days can take a turn for the worse.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, I'm sorry about Lianna-san. I hope she'll be alright." Momo-san said as the rest of the girls crowded around my desk, offering comforting words and well wishes to Lianna.

"Thanks, guys. Mom took her home to rest. Today... Today took a lot out of her. I promise I'll message you when she's feeling better."

At that the girls sighed happily. It's as if a great weight was lifted from their shoulders. Even Ochaco had calmed down a bit as spoke. "And when Lianna-san comes back, we'll welcome her back with smiles. So, no frowning."

"Yeah!" Both Mina and Toru cheered together, thrusting their fists in the air. Or in Toru's case, presumably thrusting her arms in the air.

"Ribbit." Tsu nodded her head.

Kyoka did the same while playing with her earphone-jacks.

"Yeah, I just hope she's okay." I said as I rested my head on my desk.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. We just have to believe in her." Momo said as she tapped my shoulder. I looked up and saw her give me a warming smile.

"Yeah, thanks Momo-san."

At this point everyone else flooded into the room, unaware of what happened to Lianna. Well apart from two individuals that ran to my desk.

"Otanashi-san! How's Kawajiri-san?" Midoriya-kun asked.

"Yes, how is young Kawajiri?" Iida-kun also asked urgently.

I stood up from my chair and laid both of my paws on their shoulders. "She's going to be fine. Mom took her home to rest. I think Mom will be staying with her for the rest of today, so Aizawa-sensei is stuck with us today."

"I bet he's thrilled to hear that." Kyoka-chan sarcastically said, as Midoriya-kun, Iida-kun and the rest of the girls headed back to their seats.

As soon as everyone sat down,

"Alright listen up." Aizawa-sensei called to the class. "Moonlight had to take Kawajiri home, so we're a bit understaffed with what we're doing next, but the Principle and All Might gave the go ahead so we're doing it."

Whispers spread throughout the classroom.

"Are we gonna choosing clubs?"

"Well UA is a high-school."

"Well yeah, but it wouldn't be fair for those in the General classes."

"Enough!" Aizawa-sensei shouted bringing the whispering to a close.

"Today is basic hero training. This time All Might myself and one other will supervise."

"Um, what're we doing exactly." Sera-kun asked.

"Preparing you for disaster relief, from fire's to floods." Aizawa-sensei reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of card. "It's rescue training!"

"Rescue, huh. Sounds like another rough day." Kaminari-kun said.

"Right!" Mina-san agreed.

"Come on, this is what being a hero's all about! I'm pumped!" Kirishima-kun excitedly said.

"I'll be right at home in a flood. Ribbit." Tsu-san mumbled.

"Hey. I'm not done!" Aizawa-sensei mumbled out, picking what looked like a remote form his pocket and pressing a button. Within a couple of seconds, the sides of the room started to open, revealing everyone's hero costumes.

"It's up to each of you whether or not you or not you wear your customs. As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity. The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all. Get ready." Aizawa-sensei concluded as he walked out of the classroom, leaving us all to get changed.

The boys and girl headed off into separate directions.

 _This time, I'm not gonna mess up like I did in the Battle Training with Lianna. I'm gonna show everyone what I can do._

 _But first, I better message Mom that we're doing rescue training. Also, an update on Lianna wouldn't hurt too._

I quickly fired off a few messages to Mom as I got changed into my Costume.

 _Honestly, could've Ryuko made the chest area less revealing of my figure, it hugs too close to umm... Area's. Still, If Mom feels like it's alright, then it must be all in my head. Besides her hero costume is a lot more... Revealing than mine._

 _Oh, Mom replied back. I wonder what for?_

 _Mom: Hey Hun. That's great to hear, just be ready for anything okay. Rescue training is meant to replicate real-world disasters, so treat it like the real thing. Though just do your best, it's all I can hope for._

 _Lianna's alright now by the way. She's asleep right now, but I'm gonna call doctor just in case there's anything else I should know about, though I think I'll make a few extra calls just to be sure._

 _Anyway, good luck today. Love you, hun. Do your best._

I couldn't help but smile at Mom's message.

 _Thanks Mom._

* * *

"Um... Midoriya-kun you're wearing your PE clothes." I asked as I could see there were only a few of my friends, and Bakugo, outside and in their hero costumes. Bakugo-kun, Todoroki-kun, Momo-san, Uraraka-san and Mineta-kun were all in their costumes while Midoriya-kun wasn't. he was in his PE clothes, we use for the gym or for sprints.

"Yeah, I was just saying to Uraraka-san that it got torn up pretty badly, so the support class is gonna fix it."

"Oh... They can do things like that? Change you hero costume?" I wondered.

"Well yeah. Why? Thinking of making a change?" Ochaco-san asked.

"W-Well... N-Not at the moment, but if... If I felt uncomfortable then yes." I spoke nervously, playing with my hands.

"That's fine. We can talk about it another time." Ochaco-san said as she rushed forward and held my paws, squeezing them.

I smiled at her, and I was about to say something to her, but we were interrupted by a whistling noise coming from in front of me. I looked over Ochaco-san and Midoriya-kun and saw that our Class President was the culprit.

"Line up according to your ID numbers. Fill those seats in an orderly fashion." Iida-kun ordered as he flailed his hands towards us and the bus.

"Iida's going full throttle." Midoriya-kun sighed.

"Well he's certainly enthusiastic about it."

"Well he is the Class President, Sakura-san. At least he's taking the job like a duck to water." Ochaco-san said.

* * *

As we filled into the bus, Iida-kun's plan for an orderly seating plan fell through as there were only a couple of double seats and the rest were in the middle of the bus, where the occupants would seat face to face with those on the opposite side of the bus. While Kirishima-kun, Tsuyu-san, Midoriya-kun and Sato-kun were on one end of the group of seats in the middle of the bus, Kaminari-kun, Iida-kun, Mina-san and Aoyama-kun were on the other. Near the front of the bus were Ojiro-kun, Koda-kun, Shoji-kun, Sero-kun, Tokoyami-kun and Mineta-kun. At the back of the bus sitting in the double seats were Todoroki-kun sitting by himself, Bakugo-kun and Kyoka-san sitting together, Ochaco-san and Momo-san sitting together, and behind them was myself and Toru-san.

"Hey, Hey Sakura-san!" Toru-san nudged my shoulder.

Um? What's up?"

"How are you feeling after hearing about Lianna-san?"

"I'm fine, just worried about her." I answered as my tail started to swish around as the bus hurried down the highway. "Mom sent me a massage as I got changed. Lianna's doing fine, she's asleep so Mom's gonna call a doctor to make sure."

"That's good. Still, how are you feeling like actually feeling? Being close to Lianna and finding her in that state must have hurt."

"I... I..."

 _Toru-san's right... Seeing her like that it struck a nerve. I couldn't do anything to protect her. Couldn't protect her_ _happiness, just like Mom's._

 _She was alone and torn from Ochaco-san and the others. She must've felt a lot of suffering and memories she'd rather forget._

"Umm... Sakura-san... Earth to Sakura, are you in there?"

Toru-san nudge my tail, snapping me from my thoughts. "MEOW!"

I turned and pouted at the invisible girl. "No touching!"

"Sorry." Toru-san chuckled. "You looked like you were lost in your head."

I sighed. "Yeah... I guess I was. Sorry."

"Hey, stop apologising!" Momo-san said as her and Ochaco-san turned around to face us.

"Is there something on your mind?" Toru-san asked.

Then I noticed that Kyoka-san had taken out one of her ear-jacks and turned to listen to us. "We're friends right. You told me to be more open to friends, so come on, spill."

I sighed again. "I can't win with you guys, huh." I breathed in and breathed and back out. "I can't help but feel useless." I lowered my head, staring at my paws. "I couldn't stop it from happening. Because I was too slow, she had to relive painful memories about her family. She must hate me." I sighed out as I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Sakura-san..." Ochaco-san murmured.

"You know she doesn't think that. She looks up to you. She treats you as her older sister. One that's caring and stands by her. She doesn't hate you Sakura-san." Momo-san answered, snapping my attention.

"Yeah, she might of only knew you for a little under a month and us even less, but it's obvious to us, you mean a lot to her." Ochaco-san agreed.

"Sakura-san, you are one of the most supportive people in our class. You are there for everyone that I find it worrying that you don't find any time for yourself." Toru-san also agreed.

"Yeah, Toru is right. Sakura, you helped me when I was stuck in my funk, so you're far from useless. You were just a bit slow, it's what make you human." Kyoka-san said as she moved from her seat next to Bakugo and sat next to Toru-san. "You can't save everyone, I'm sure Moonlight taught you that, before you were accepted into UA."

I turned away from everyone, looking at the giant buildings zoom past while thinking over everything.

 _Yeah, they're right. Lianna isn't the type of person to hold grudges over silly things. She won't blame me for this. I don't think she has a hateful bone in her body. It's just not her thing._

I sighed. "Yeah, you're all right. I'm sorry." I turned back and smiled at everyone. "I shouldn't doubt myself like that."

"It's alright Sakura-san." Ochaco-san said as she patted my shoulder.

"We're all here for you, for either of you. We're all friends after all." Kyoka-san smiled.

I nodded my head, took a deep breath and slapped my checks with my paws to psych myself up. "Okay! Enough about that, time to focus on today!"

"Yeah!" The five of us cheered.

* * *

As soon as we all got off the bus, Iida-kun ordered is to form lines in our seating order. While waiting a couple of seconds for all of us to get off the bus, someone exited the huge building in front of us. There in front of us, was one of Mom's former sidekicks when she used to be employed as a Pro-hero. Thirteen still wore the exact same suit, even back then.

Thirteen.

"It's the Space Hero Thirteen. He's a gentleman hero who does his best work in rescue scenario's." Midoriya-kun explained.

Thirteen waved and walked further towards us. "Welcome everyone to USJ. It's a little area I cooked up all on my own."

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" Aizawa-sensei asked as he led us into the building. "I thought he was meeting us here."

"About that, senpai..." Thirteen started to whisper as he walked closer to Aizawa-sensei. Though luckily enough I could hear what they were talking about, unlike the others. "He just about reached his limit during his morning commute. He's resting in the Break room."

 _All Might reached his limit? What did Thirteen mean by that? Did he tire himself out?_

Aizawa-sensei sighed and ruffled his hair. "Figures."

"I thought Moonlight would be joining us, where is she?" Thirteen asked.

I stepped forward. "Hmm... Something came up. Mom had to run home, so she won't be here."

"I see Otanashi-san. It must've been important." Thirteen replied.

"Yeah... I guess you could say that." I lowered my head and sighed.

 _Now's not the time to be thinking about that. Just focus on today, then you can see them when you get back._

"Anyway, let's get this underway." Thirteen spoke as he raised his arms welcoming beckoning us to get a closer look at the area. "As I was saying outside. This is a training ground I made with different types of accidents and disasters. A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire and a windstorm, so most of the basics are covered."

Aizawa-sensei grumbled. "Thirteen! Move on."

"R-Right senpai." Thirteen stuttered out. "Before we do though, I have one or two points to make... Make that three... Maybe four... Five for definite..." Thirteen carried on as we all internally sweat dropped.

"So many points..."

Thirteen then became less jokey and grew a lot more serious. "As I'm sure many of you are aware, my Quirk is called 'Black Hole'. It can suck in and tear anything apart."

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters." Midoriya-kun spoke up as Ochaco-san vigorously nodded her head.

"Indeed, however my power could easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities."

I looked down at my paws and clenched them.

 _Yeah... That's a road I never want to go down, though if I come across... Dad, then it'll be different._

Thirteen continued. "In our super-powered society, the use of Quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a stable one. But we must never forget that it takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable Quirk for people to die. During Aizawa's physical fitness test you came to learn of your own hidden potential. And through All Might's battle training you experienced the danger that your respective Quirks can pose to others. This class will show you a new perspective. You will learn how to utilise your Quirks to save lives. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people."

Thirteen concluded as he bowed, politely. "That is all... I Thank you for listening."

"H-He's awesome." Both Ochaco-san and Midoriya-kun cheered, while Iida-kun clapped his hands enthusiastically.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!"

"Great, first off..." Aizawa-sensei spoke.

Then suddenly I felt a chill run down from my head to the tip of my tail.

 _Somethings not right. Why am I on edge? Quick look for something out of place._

My keen eyes darted around the building looking for anything suspicious.

 _What's that purple swirling hole near the fountain? Wait, that's it_!

From his expression, Aizawa-sensei picked up on it too.

"Sensei! The fountain!" I shouted, startling everyone.

"I know Otanashi. I noticed it too." He grumbled.

With that, I saw people coming through the swirling purple hole. By now it had expanded to cover the entirety of the fountain. One by one, hordes of people came out clutching weapons.

 _N-No way..._

 _Villains_

 _Real Villains..._

 _Villains Mom probably faced before..._

 _Am I ready for this..._

"Everyone! Huddle up and don't move!" Aizawa-sensei ordered, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Thirteen protect the students!"

"What the heck's that?! More battle robot's? Like during the entrance exam?" Kirishima spoke as he stepped forward to get a better look.

"Kirishima-kun get back. This is different to what you faced. A lot more serious, in fact." I pleaded pulling on his gear, so he stood next to me.

"DON'T MOVE! THOSE ARE VILLAINS!" Aizawa-sensei shouted, which startled everyone, putting us all on edge.

"V-Villain... N-No way..." Kirishima-kun mumbled out.

"Sensei! Aren't there intruder sensors?" Momo-san asked.

"Yes of course there are." Thirteen answered.

 _No, that's not right._

"Then they must have someone that's interfering with those sensors." I spoke. "Most likely a Villain with an electricity Quirk similar to Kaminari-kun's."

"I agree." Todoroki-kun spoke, glancing at me.

 _Wow, I think that's the most Todoroki-kun has spoken to me._

He continued. "This place is far from UA. And they picked a time when there'd be few people here. So maybe they're not as dumb as they seem."

"Which means they're after something... Or someone." Momo-san pondered. "This is a well-coordinate sneak attack."

Aizawa-sensei must have took notice of Todoroki-kun, Momo-san and myself as he glanced at the three of us. Though he didn't say a word, it meant something. Maybe even acknowledgement.

"Thirteen! Begin evacuation and try contacting UA." Aizawa-sensei ordered. "Like Otanashi said, one of the Villains is jamming the sensors, probably one with an electric Quirk so watch out."

Aizawa-sensei then glared at Kaminari "Kaminari! Try using your Quirk to signal for help."

Kaminari nervously nodded his head. "Got it!"

"Bit sensei you can't fight them all alone!" Midoriya-kun cautiously stepped forward, grabbing Thirteen's attention as he tried to pull Midoriya-kun back to the rest of us. "Against that many... Even you can't nullify all their Quirks. As Eraser Head, your fighting style involves and a quick binding capture. Head-on battles isn't-"

Aizawa-sensei cut him off. "No good hero is a one-trick pony. Thirteen! Take care of them."

With that he pulled his goggles up to cover his eyes and leaped into battle with the Villains. All of us watched on, with concern and marvel.

Within seconds three Villains encountered Aizawa-sensei, but had their Quirks erased. Aizawa-sensei then used his bind scarf to get a hold of the three Villains and took them out at the same time.

With those three Villains take care of, another one stepped forward. A Villain made of what looked like rocks and had four arms. Without hesitation, Aizawa-sensei decked the Villain in the face while dodging another attack from a different Villain. He defeated the two shortly after.

 _Wow Aizawa-sensei's amazing._ _I can't look away from Aizawa-sensei. The way he moves is mesmerising. It's so perfect. It's as if he moved the exact same before in a fight between himself and Villains._

Looks like I'm not the only one amazed by Sensei's movements and his bravery as Midoriya-kun also looked on.

"Woah... Aizawa-sensei." He gasped. "He can hold his own even when outnumbered."

"This is not time to marvel and for analysis! Hurry up and evacuate" Iida-kun shouted, snapping our attention away from Sensei's battle.

We both turned and ran back to the others.

We didn't get far.

There in front of us was the swirling purple from earlier, but this time it took the form of a person.

 _I-It's a Villain!? I thought it was just a device that allowed the Villains to get here._

"I won't allow that." The Villain spoke. "Greetings we are the league of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but today we've come here to UA High School - This bastion of heroism. To end the life of All Might, the symbol of peace."

This shocked us and sent a shiver down our spines at the mention of fulfilling their goal.

 _Killing All Might!? That's not possible... It's All Might. He can't die._

 _Right._

Then it dawned on me, their plan.

 _They must have known, they would be short on staff with today's lesson here. Was All Might's fight with the Villains this morning all staged to drive him away from us, so we'll be their hostages until he arrives and then they'll pounce on him._

 _Still these Villains are chumps, if Aizawa-sensei can take them out easily, then All Might won't need to bat an eyelid to defeat them._

 _Unless they've planned on something to take care of All Might and fulfil their plan._

"We were under the impression that All Might would be here today... But it seems his schedule was revised. Well no matter."

The Villainous figure in front of us spread his black-purple fog surrounded all of us at the entrance, even Thirteen got caught up in it. Luckily Aizawa-sensei was too far away to be caught in it.

"My role remains unchanged." The Villain chillingly spoke as the fog around us grew a lot more intense.

That was until two fellow students surprised us and the Villain by attacking him.

"Eat this shit-heel!" Bakugo-kun shouted as him and Kirishima-kun attacked the Villain, slowly causing the fog to disperse and reveal most of the Villain.

He wore what looked like a very elegant suit and while his face and hands were covered by the thick fog, his neck was shown, well the metal thing around his neck anyway.

"Not if we end you first." Bakugo-kun spoke.

"Betcha didn't see that coming!" Kirishima-kun spoke as the both of them retreated over to us.

"Hmm... Quite. Yes, that was close. You heroes are quite the surprising bunch. You are the best of the best after all."

Then all of a sudden, the fog returned, quickly. Shortly it covered the Villain and enveloped us all. I had to cover my eyes as it was getting harder to see in front of me.

* * *

Before I realised, I has falling to the ground.

 _What happened?! Okay brain leave questions for later. For now, just please remember how to land. Remember just how Mom taught me._

Before I was a foot away from falling to the ground, I managed to tuck myself in and rolled onto the ground with hurting.

 _Well at least some things stay in my head. That or it's my Cat Quirk playing to its advantage. Ryuko did say all cats land on their feet. I guess I'm just proving her point._

I looked around trying to get an understanding of my surroundings.

 _Well it doesn't look like I'm far from where I was. Like I can see the entrance to USJ, so I can't be that far away. Though it doesn't look like anyone is near me. I'll have to be careful then. I don't know if any of the Villains are nearby, so I'll have to watch my step._

"Hey, I think one of them landed over there." I heard a voice call out from not too far away. It sounded like it was nearby, but I'm not so sure.

 _Great! I've gotta hide and fast._

I looked for a spot to hide in, but I couldn't see any openings.

 _I have to move, but where? There's nowhere to hide. I'm gonna get caught, and then who knows what they'll do._

I wrapped my arms around my stomach tightly as fear threatened to take over.

My arms dropped to the sides of my waist.

 _No! This is no time for panicking. You can do this Sakura. Mom wouldn't be proud if she saw me like this and neither would Ryuko or Lianna. I just have to think._

I looked over to my left and saw a place that consisted of a small collection of tall rocks that could be used to hide behind.

 _That over there looks useful and I bet, I could get a look at the Villains nearby._

I slowly and carefully ducked behind the rocks. I peeked over the cover of rocks and managed to see 5 Villains, that didn't look very friendly. One of them looked kind of flimsy and feeble, so he's probably the most dangerous one out of the five. The other four looked well-built, so they're probably feeling too cocky, which means they're letting their guard down.

 _Okay Sakura. Time to think of another plan, cause there's no way I can sneak past these guys. If I can somehow try and isolated the scrawny one from the others, then I might have a chance._

"I can't see them, boss." One of the Villains called out.

"Then look again." The scrawny looking Villain shouted out.

 _So, he's their boss. I guess I was right then to watch out for him. It just means, I'll have to change my plan and go for the underlings first._

"I swear I'll have you heads if any of you fuck this up. You heard the freaky kid with the hand, we need the kids found, and taken out. That way the big man himself, will be drawn here."

I immediately, tensed up. Feeling my ears recoil back and my tail wrap around my leg.

 _Okay, Sakura don't freak out now. Just calm down... Remember what Mom and Ryuko taught you. If you ever get scared just take a few deep breaths and exhale slowly._

"Um... Boss I think I found them." I heard a voice call out.

 _No! Have they found me._

"Yeah, the meathead is right for once boss. Three of them in fact. Two of them are girls with a blonde idiot."

 _Right so it's not me. But who? If it's someone blonde, then it must be Kaminari. But who are the two girls? I don't know any girls that hang out with him...Unless...Oh no._

I looked to peak over the rocks and sure enough on a separate part of a boulder far from me were Kaminari-kun, Kyoka-chan and Momo-san all were already fighting off Villains.

 _Oh no... I have to get to them and fast. If these get there, then I don't think they'll make it._

"Rocky, you stay here, in case any more of the brats decide to show up. The rest you're with me. Let's go and earn that pay check."

The four other Villains cheered as the four walked away towards Kyoka and the others.

 _Right Sakura, we need to get to them but how?_

I peeked back over the rocks and to my horror there right in front of my face was the Villain that stayed behind.

"Hey, little kitty. Let's play a game."

The Villain latched himself onto my left arm and pulled me out from the rocks.

"Urgh... Not a chance loser." I flailed around a managed to claw his face.

"Ah! You little shit! You'll pay for tha-"

A swift knee to his stomach interrupted him, knocking him out cold.

 _Well that's one down. Now I need to get to Momo and the others._

I leaped over the rocks and the debris that were in my way.

 _I've gotta be quick, they might not have much time._

Though if only I had trusted my friends' abilities then I wouldn't have surprised by what I saw. On the ground laid all the Villain that were just up here alongside a few others.

However, there was a catch. Kaminari-kun has been taken hostage by a Villain. Momo and Kyoka refused to move in case the Villain hurts Kaminari-kun.

 _Looks like this is where I come to the rescue._

I quietly leaped down the rocks until I was level with the Villain and my friends.

 _Okay Sakura. Just take your time. Don't mess up and alert the Villain. One wrong move and Kaminari-kun could get hurt or worse._

As I got closer to the Villain, I saw that Momo and Kyoka both visibly relaxed when we all laid eyes on each other. Though they were still focusing on the Villain.

 _Good. Keep him busy, don't make him suspicious of anything. Just keep him occupied._

As I quickly, yet quietly made up the distance between myself and the four, I could see an opening to attack.

 _Alright here goes._

I quickly pulled on Kaminari's arm and yanked him away from the Villain, which surprised him. Then immediately, without missing a beat, I clawed his face making him recoil, then lodged my knee into his stomach, knocking him out cold.

Once that situation was taken care of everyone, including myself, let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked the three.

"Y-Yeah..." Momo muttered out as she tried to calm herself down.

"J-Just a little shaken up." Kyoka said as she tried to stop her hands from shaking. She then ran forward and wrapped her arms around me, catching me off guard.

"K-Kyoka-chan?!" Immediately, I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"I-I was so scared. I-I didn't know what to do." Kyoka cried into my chest. "I-I thought w-we were gonna die."

I looked at Momo for a second, trying to communicate to her silently.

 _'I'll take care of this, you go on ahead.'_

She nodded her head and took a brain-fried Kaminari away. Leaving just Kyoka and I alone. I rested my hands on her shoulders and rubbed her back.

"Hey it's alright. You did great. You dealt with the Villains and soon All Might will get word of what happened here and be on his way to take out the rest."

I pulled away from her and wiped away Kyoka's tears with my tail. "I should get you out of here. Can you walk?"

"I-I don't know. I think so." Kyoka let go of me and walked backwards for a couple of steps. "Ahhh! My ankle... it hurts."

"I've got you." Kyoka fell to the floor, luckily though I was quick enough to catch her in my arms, before she collided with the hard rock. Though what i failed to notice that because I caught her so suddenly, was that our heads were only mere inches from each other. Our mouths only a tiny distance away. Unsurprisingly, I felt my cheeks heat up even more, and managed to catch a glance of Kyoka's heating up too.

 _Wow... I didn't know Kyoka's eyes looked so beautiful or how nice her hair smelt._ Or feeling her hot breath on my neck... I-It's intoxicating

 _Not now Sakura... Think in the present not with your feelings... Well whatever you're feeling right now._

"H-H-Here, l-l-let me c-c-carry you." I stuttered out from embarrassment, while holding it my paw.

"R-Right."

Kyoka took my hand and winced as she tried to put pressure on her foot.

"Hey, don't push yourself... Wait I've got an idea. Jump on my back."

"What? You can't be serious! I-Im not exactly light. I've been eating a lot of junk food lately, blame Kaminari for that."

I chuckled, but still motioned to my back. "Kyoka, it's fine. I used to carry Mom back to her bed when she came in exhausted from Missions late in the evening."

"Fine..." Kyoka grumbled. "Don't see I didn't warn you though." Kyoka then jumped onto my shoulders, my hand holding tightly to her thighs.

 _Her thighs feel so soft. I wonder what it would feel like..._

 _NO! None of those thoughts, your friend is hurt._

"H-Hold on tight, okay." I said as I leaped from rock cliff to another rock cliff until the entrance was in sight.

"See look, we're nearly there." I said trying to cheer her up.

Then a strong gust of wind erupted from entrance doors and emerged a pissed of Number 1 Hero.

"All Might..." I mumbled out.

 _Thank goodness he's here... I was starting to get worried._

"H-He's actually here."

"See, I told you. Everything would be fine. These Villains are toast."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." I heard a voice say.

Immediately, a hand came out of nowhere and latched itself onto my head and threw me to the ground hard.

Somehow, I managed to twist my body, so I took the brunt of the throw instead of the injured Kyoka.

"Sakura!" I heard Kyoka shout as she tried to stand up.

"I'm fine..."

"Hehehe... Not for long." The Villain said, as I got a better look at her.

 _She's a lot younger than I thought she would be. She's around my age, a human with short red hair, but the thing that stood out was her cold dead eyes._

 _Why does those eye's look familiar?_

"Kyoka... Run... Get the others." I mumbled out. "I'll handle her. You just get to safety."

"Sakura, no. I can't do that." Kyoka crawled back over to me, but the Villain got in the way.

"No offence, but I don't have time to waste on small fry like you. This is between me and your cat friend." The Villain said as she pressed her shoe to my head and pressed down.

"AHHH!"

"SAKURA!"

"K-Kyoka... Go!" It took a second, but Kyoka nodded her head, and hobbled away towards the entrance.

I swiped at the girl, who was taken by surprise. I shook off the dizziness as I squared off with the girl.

"Finally, we meet. I've been waiting for the chance to see you again."

 _See me again? But this is the first time we met._

"You must have me mistaken for someone else."

"Oh, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

 _Okay, this girl is either mistaken or she's lost her mind._

"Look, you're way out of your league. All Might is here and soon more Heroes will be too, so if I was you, I would run away."

The girl's shoulders then started to shake. "HAHAHAHA! You really thing I'm gonna run away, after just meeting you again. I'm afraid I can't do that. In fact, I can't allow the Heroes to have you. I can't have them corrupt your mind a betray me just like your Mother."

That statement put me on edge.

 _How does she know Mom? I know most of Mom's friends and I know every single one that has had children. None of them look like her._

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

The girl only chuckled. "No one you know in this form, I found her walking to school one day. I... took liking to her instantly. She proved to be quite a valuable asset. Though now she will have to be disposed of. You know her face after all."

The rage inside of me was building. "You monster! You use people to when it suits your needs, and when they're no longer useful to you." I brought out my claws and got ready to attack. "You haven't changed all have you Master Mind."

"Oh, you actually remember my name. I though your thick-headed Mother would have did something to erase your memories."

The touched a nerve.

"You leave Mom out of this!" I screamed as I lunged at Master Mind's controlled victim.

"Rookie mistake."

As I lunged at controlled person a knee connected with my stomach, sending me to the ground.

Immediately, I clutched my stomach, retched reeling from the pain.

"Urgh! Y-You bastard!"

"Now now... Is that anyway to speak to your Father?"

"You're not my Dad! You never were. You just used Mom and I to get what you want."

Master Mind tutted and then felt the controlled girl's hand on the back if my head, forcing the front further into the ground.

"You never were a smart girl. I thought I could turn you against your Mother, but I guess I have no further use for you either."

Master Mind spoke as he pulled my head back.

"Goodbye Daughter."

And slammed it into the hard ground.

* * *

 **Mikoto's POV**

After hearing about the news with Lianna it stung like a festering wound, but then after hearing from that Iida kid about the attack on USJ, it felt my heart had been torn out.

Though I couldn't have been less prepared by what I saw when I caught up with the rest of the teaching staff at UA.

As soon as we broke through the door, everything was a mess. Thirteen had been torn to pieces but was miraculously still alive. Aizawa had a torn-up arm, and bruises around his body and Toshinori looked worn out. Though the worst was seeing Sakura.

After searching, for what felt like hours, I had managed to find her.

"Sakura!" Their laid, my baby girl face down in rock. Immediately, I was at her side, turned her over and picked her up, though I wish I hadn't. Blood was streaming from the top of her head, reaching to the bottom of her chin. Her blood covered over her eyes. In fact, her blood covered her entire face, chilling me to the bone.

"S-Sakura... No... My little baby girl..."

Tears started to well up in my eyes and spilled out.

"Y-Y-You haven't c-called me that in y-y-years..."

"Sakura! No don't talk, I'm gonna get you out of here. Just save your energy for mommy, okay."

Without waiting for a reply, I leaped straight to the entrance where all the other students were gathered.

"Is that..."

"No way..."

"Otanashi-san!"

"Sakura-san!"

"Sakura!"

All of her fellow classmates and friends shouted or screamed as soon as they saw her.

 _There's no time for that. I need to get her checked out._

As soon as the ambulance arrived, I carefully placed her down on the gurney, and she was immediately hooked up to a breathing mask and a brace around her neck.

It would turn out to be a long night.


	5. Recuperation

**A/N - I would like to thank Aleria for the follow and the favourite and the guest for leaving a review.**

 **Merci pour ce commentaire, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mon français résiste un peu.**

* * *

 **Mikoto's POV**

It was late in the afternoon when I had finally admitted into the hospital. Immediately, two nurses and two doctors rushed her away to perform checks on her, leaving me alone in the waiting room with thoughts running through my head.

 _I should've been there. Shota said he had it under control, but he shouldn't have went in under-staffed and now the students faced their worst fears. Worst of all Sakura got hurt, because I wasn't there._

 _I'm just glad at least none of the other students were seriously hurt. That at least is a good thing. It just doesn't balance out what happened to Sakura._

"Mikoto!" I heard from my left. The voice belonging to someone _very_ familiar.

I stood up from the seats in the waiting room and ran in to her waiting arms, tears immediately spilling from my eyes.

"Ryuko! I-I... I couldn't do anything. I should've been there... I could've stopped this from happening. I could've..."

"Shhhhh... It's all right. Let it out." Ryuko mumbled out as she rubbed my back.

I did on her word. I let out a loud wail, that would surely startle any of the doctors or patients.

 _But I didn't care. My only daughter was in there, fighting for her life._

 _I'm glad the waiting room is empty, seeing a Pro-Hero in such a state, there'll be rumours going around for quite a while._

"What's the latest?" Ryuko asked.

I wiped away the tears around my eyes and shook my head. "Everything is up in the air at the moment, the doctors said they'll be back with updates, but that was hours ago."

Then a sudden feeling of dread hits me.

"W-What if... What if she doesn't wake up? What if she... She..."

"Shhhhh... None of that." Ryuko immediately chastised me. "Sakura is stronger than that. She isn't just gonna give up like that. She's a fighter. We both saw to that. She'll pull through, just believe in her."

 _Yeah. She's right._

"You're right, Sakura's going to be fine. I'm sorry." I sighed into her neck.

Ryuko cupped my checks. "You've got nothing to apologise for. You're her Mom, you have every right to worry about her." Ryuko then wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead.

"Just you wait, she'll be back to her usual self in not time, complaining about homework and begging for fish for dinner."

"Yeah, she would." I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"See, there's nothing to worry about." Ryuko said with a comforting smile on her face.

I leaned into her, pressing a kiss onto her. "Thanks."

She replied with a kiss of her own. "No problem. It's what I do best, looking after my kittens. Meow." She teased as she tickled my stomach.

I tried to hold in my laughter, but failed to, then a nurse came through a door and approached us, we split apart, though she still held my hand and squeezed it.

"Are you the parents of Sakura Otanashi?" The nurse asked clutching a clipboard.

"Yes, I'm her Mother and this is my partner." I answered.

"Don't worry, Moonlight. It's just procedure. Though I didn't think you were with Pixie-bob. That'll just stay between us though." The nurse spoke as she wrote something down on her clipboard. "If you would please, follow me."

Ryuko and I both leapt at the chance to check up on Sakura.

* * *

If I thought I was prepared for Sakura, but after seeing her through a window, I wished I would have waited. She was hooked up to an oxygen tank, to keep her breathing. Her hero costume was slightly torn up and she had bandages wrapped around her head.

"O-Oh god... M-My little girl." My left paw touched the glass of the window, reaching out for her, while my right covered my mouth as tears trickled down my face.

"She's going to be alright. The wound on her head wasn't as drastic as we previously thought so it probably won't lead to leave any lasting negative effects, no concussion or anything, though she will have a strong headache for around a month. She's a lucky girl." The nurse said sadly, looking at Sakura

"Then what about the oxygen mask?" Ryuko asked as I saw her wipe away stray tears from her eyes.

"Standard procedure. We want to keep her in for the next couple of days to monitor her situation in case anything changes." The nurse spoke as she left us and entered Sakura's hospital room.

"We'll get them." I turned to face Ryuko, with fire burning in her eyes. "No one hurts my kitten and gets away with it." The way she spoke filled me with this new wave of confidence.

 _I know you will._

I held onto Ryuko's hands and leaned into her chest. "I just want my little girl to be okay. I can deal with whoever hurt her later."

" **We** can deal with them later. For now, though, let's just focus on Sakura for now." Ryuko said as she pulled me closer to her, resting her head on my shoulder.

We stayed together like that for what felt like hours, until the nurse left Sakura's room and met up with us. "Sakura-san's awake so you can see her. Just don't take too long, she needs her rest."

Both Ryuko and I nodded at the nurse and enter Sakura's room. She looked like she was fighting just to keep her eyes open.

"Hey" Escaped from my mouth, as I took a hold of Sakura's left paw.

"Hey, little kitten." Ryuko said holding her other paw.

"Still using the cat names, huh." Sakura let out a weak chuckle.

"Of course! You scared your mom and me. For that, I'm using all the cat names I can think of and you're taking 3 baths when we get back."

"Seriously, you had us so worried. So, don't do that again or no fish for 2 months." Ryuko spoke as she played with Sakura's ears.

Sakura then looked like she was reliving memories from before.

"A-About that... Mom I know who did... This." Sakura motioned to the bandage covering her head.

"That can wait Sakura. Just focus on getting better. That's all I care about now." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"It was Master Mind, wasn't it?" I said breaking the silence.

Sakura didn't even need to look me in the eye, I know the truth.

I clenched my paws, bringing out my claws and as my tail recoiled.

 _Just thinking about him, even saying his name brought back all the hate I feel for him._

"Hey, there's no need to think about him. The Police are on our side this time, and with All Might helping it's only a matter of time before he's behind bars." Ryuko spoke, trying to comfort us.

It didn't work, but Sakura and I both know to put on a brave face for... Subjects like this.

 _As much as I love Ryuko, she can't know what he can do. I can't bear the thought of losing her to his influence. Sakura and I know first-hand how it feels to lose yourself to him._

... _I'll have to ask Sakura who's mind he took over later, maybe it's all died down._

"Yeah, of course." I smiled.

"I guess it's up to All Might and Endeavour to deal with." Sakura sighed. "Hey, where's Lianna? I thought she would be here." Ryuko shook her head.

"Sorry kitten. She's still not quite herself yet, so she's asleep. Though don't worry I left her with Tomoko and Yawara, so she's not completely alone."

"They're probably both eating all the food back home. You know what kind of appetite they have." I sighed.

 _Just thinking about the cleaning up after those two is giving me a headache._

Sakura giggled weakly. "I'm sure they'll leave us with something."

"You never know with those two. Still, we should get going." I said kissing Sakura on her forehead. "You get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow."

I held onto her for longer than a minute, wrapping my arms around her. Just getting to feel her against means so much. "I thought I lost you."

"It'll take a lot more than that to keep me down." Sakura said weakly, barely able to squeeze me back. I eventually pulled away so Ryuko could have a turn.

"Remember what I said, kitten." Ryuko asked as she too kissed Sakura's forehead.

"Of course." Sakura weakly chuckled. "I'll try to keep this to be a one-time thing."

"Good. Keep it that way." I couldn't help but smile at Ryuko's response.

"Anything you want us to tell Lianna and your friends?" I asked, holding tightly to Sakura's paw. "I need to finish up some paper work I forgot to take with me this morning, so I'll be heading back to UA."

"Just tell them I'm alright and not to worry. Oh, could you check on Kyoka-san. She was with me before it happened. I told her to get away because she was hurt and going by her reaction last time I got hurt, she'll need the reassurance." Sakura said sweetly.

 _Always thinking of others, huh. Despite everything that's happened, looks like I raised her perfectly._

I couldn't help but smile at Sakura. "Of course, sweetie." I ruffled the tiny part of fur that was visible on her head.

"Thanks, Mom."

"We'll see you tomorrow kitten. Sleep well, okay." Ryuko said as she squeezed Sakura's paws.

"I will, goodnight." Sakura weakly smiled as we both got up from Sakura's bed.

"Night, hun." We both replied to her as she sank back into her temporary bed.

As soon as I closed the door to her hospital room, I couldn't help but release a sigh of relief as well as a few stray tears.

Ryuko caught this. "Hey, she's fine. We just saw her."

"I-I know... I'm just so happy. I thought I lost her."

"But you didn't." Ryuko said as she wrapped her arms around my back, pulling me into her. "I told you she wouldn't go that easily. It's not like her to just give up. She's strong, just like her Mom. She's an inspiration, just like her Mom. Never doubt that." Ryuko said wiping away those stray tears.

"Thanks, Ryuko... I don't know what I would do without you over these years. You've been with me through those bad early years and you still stand beside me every step of the way... Thank you."

"No, thank you for allowing me to be a part of it." Ryuko smiled as she rested her forehead against mine.

We stayed together like that for minutes, until we were shooed away by one of the nurses.

As we got on the train to get back to our apartment, there was only one though that was stuck in my head.

 _Honestly, I don't deserve either of them. They are making living completely worth it._

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

It was currently the middle of the afternoon, on the day after being admitted to this hospital. The food was okay, but it was just so boring. I know I should be resting, but with my head all over the place, it's kinda hard to sleep. The fact that I'm stuck here for another day or two didn't help either.

 _Well at least, I can think about everything that happened yesterday. Everything with MasterMind and... And Kyoka-san._

 _What was that? That feeling? I couldn't help but hear the beating of my heart. It was so loud, that I'm surprised that Kyoka-san herself didn't hear it._ _It was strange. I'll have to apologise to her. It was too forward of me to do something like that. I have to know if she's okay. I just hope Mom spoke to her about yesterday. If not, her self-confidence will be non-existent._

 _Now onto the problem with MasterMind, or better yet, what became of the girl he took control of? I need to know if she's alright. I can't allow another innocent person to die by his hands. He needs to be stopped, if not he'll turn his attention to my friends, Lianna or worse Ryuko. I can't let that happen._

"Hello, Sakura-san." My nurse spoke, snapping me from my thoughts by opening the door and closing it.

"Oh, hey Yumi-san. Is something wrong?"

 _Yumi-san is the doctor that was assigned to me. I might've only known her for around about a day, but she's friendly and super fun to be around. Though she does tease me with fish, almost like Ryuko._

She shook her head. "Not this time, just came for your check up." Yumi-san then grabbed a hold of a clipboard, with paper, and a pen.

"Oh, well there goes my second guess of a present."

"Well it does count as a present. Directly, from your Mother."

"I would normally love Mom's presents but this one... Is there a way I can return it?"

"Sadly, no you can't." Yumi-san chuckled. "Though it is a shame to get rid of it... It did come with fish after all, but if you don't want it, I completely understand."

"No, it's okay." I fired back, lightning fast.

Yumi-san giggled. "I thought so. So, how are you feeling Sakura-san?"

"Good, just a bit restless. I'm not used to waiting around doing nothing." I answered truthfully.

"I thought so. Your first time here, huh?" Yumi-san wrote it down on her clipboard. "Feeling nauseous, dizzy, or is it harder to remember some things from yesterday?"

"Nope. I feel fine, slightly hungry though." I nervously chuckled. "I've never had hospital food before."

"Yeah, it isn't the best food to eat, but it's all we have." Yumi-san spoke as she continued to write down on the clipboard.

Seemingly satisfied with my answers, Yumi-san rested the clipboard down onto her lap.

"Moonlight did say not to tease you about fish... I'll see what I can do."

I gasped. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I vigorous thanked her as my mouth watered, just thinking about eating fish.

"Until then, there's a lot of people wanting to see you."

"Oh, who's here?" I asked.

 _Who would be here at this hour? It's not even 2 in the afternoon. Mom will be stuck at UA and Ryuko will be busy looking after Lianna and cleaning up after the mess Ragdoll and Tiger_ _made._

"Friends from your high school. They were pretty adamant to see you."

 _Huh, everyone from class is here? But shouldn't they be at UA?_

"Should I let them in?" Yumi asked as she stood up from her chair.

I nodded my head. "Thanks, Yumi-san."

"It's no problem, Sakura-san." Yumi-san bowed and left the hospital room, the door shutting silently. There was peace and quiet in my room.

That was until I heard six pairs of footsteps barrel towards my room and break into my room.

"SAKURA!" All the girls from class shouted. Ochaco-san and Toru-san launching themselves at me with tears in their eyes.

"Hey, I'm alright." I said as the two buried their way into the top of my shoulders.

"WE WERE SO WORRIED!" The two continued to cry into my shoulder.

"Those two have been like this the entire time." Momo-san said as she looked on with warming smile. The two eventually peeled away from my shoulder and stood by everyone else.

"I'm surprised Kyoka-chan is managing to keep herself together too." Mina-san spoke with a teasing smile.

"Ribbit, she was freaking out the entire time here." Tsu-chan said as her frog tongue stuck out of her mouth.

"W-What... No, I wasn't." Kyoka fired back, trying to mask the rapidly growing blush emerging on her cheeks. "Geez you guys."

After seeing the blush spread across her face, the rest of us busted out laughing.

"You guys are the worst! I don't know why I'm even friends with you." Kyoka pouted as she played nervously with her ear-phone jacks.

"Seriously, though. Why are you guys here? Aren't you all supposed to be in class, and why are you all wearing normal clothes?" I asked curiously.

"You don't know?" Momo-san asked.

"School got cancelled for the day with what happened with Aizawa-sensei, Thirteen and you, they're beefing up security and are being careful with Villains." Mina-san explained.

"No one else got hurt, did they?"

"Nah, you and Aizawa-sensei got the worst of it." Toru-san answered.

"Well that's good at least." I let put a sigh of relief.

"So, do you know how long you'll be cooped up in here?" Ochaco-san asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. My Doctor said it should take a couple of days to release me if they can't find anything wrong, so I would say either tomorrow or the day after."

"Well that's good news at least." Mina cheerfully said.

"Has Lianna-san visited yet, or is she still recovering?" Ochaco-san asked earnestly.

I shook my head. "Unfortunately, no. Mom visited with..."

 _Why am I hesitating? They're my friends and we've fought for our lives together, so why can't I tell them My Mom is dating Ryuko._

"With who?" Momo-san curiously asked.

 _Screw it. If they don't like it then that's on them. Though I doubt they'll be negative about it. They're pretty open minded about things like that._

"My Mom has been dating Pixie-Bob from the Wild Wild Pussycats. She was here last night."

This set off the two gossipers of the group.

"What?!" Toru-san exclaimed, taken aback.

"No way?!" "As was Mina-san.

"How long have they been together?" Kyoka-san smiled as she asked.

"They're been dating for a long time. Since I was around 5 or 6, so around 9 or 10 years."

"They've been dating for 10 years and neither of them have asked the big question yet?" Toru-san sounded astonished.

"Well I think it's super cute." Ochaco-san said.

"Yeah, despite what others might think. I'm glad they're happy together. Mom's been through a lot, So I'm glad she managed to find someone who loves her. Plus, Ryuko is awesome and fun to be around, despite her cat puns."

"Ribbit, cat puns?" Tsu-san asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, she calls me her little Kitten and when I got into UA through recommendations, she wouldn't stop saying how 'purfect' I am."

"Awww! That's so cute." Toru, Mina and Ochaco all sighed happily together.

Both Momo and Kyoka chuckled while, Tsu just smiled.

"Still I'm glad you guys are so accepting of Mom's relationship, but please keep this to only us. I don't want Mom or Ryuko to find out you guys know."

"Of course, our lips are sealed." Momo-san said as the others nodded their heads.

"Thanks guys." I answered as I laid back down on my bed.

"We should go. You need your rest Sakura-san." Momo-san spoke as she gazed at the others.

"Awwww! But I wanna hear more." Both Toru and Mina said as Momo-san dragged the two away from my room.

"You'll let us know if you hear anything about Lianna-san, right?" Ochaco-san said as Tsu-san looked on eagerly.

"Of course. I'll message everyone as soon as I hear something from Mom."

The two let out sighs of relief as they both nodded their heads. They shortly left my room, only leaving Kyoka-san and myself.

"Now that we're alone how are you doing, Kyoka? Did Mon ask how you were feeling?"

The girl nervously played with her ear-phone jacks and then sat on a chair next to my bed.

"Yeah, she did. Thanks for checking up on me. I started to blame myself again for leaving you behind to get hurt, and then seeing your Mom carry you away. It stung. After talking to your Mom and now you, it helped a lot, so thanks."

"I'm glad." I couldn't help but smile. Though that smile sharply dipped into a frown, then my cheeks started to heat up. "T-There's something else I wanted to ask you about. W-Well to a-apologise to you really."

"Apologise?" Kyoka asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, I-I my actions were a little to forward during the attack yesterday. If I made you uncomfortable what so ever, then I want to apologise."

"Forward?" Kyoka asked, then it dawned on her as her entire face turned beat red. "O-Oh right. W-When I f-fell and you caught me we were so close to e-each other."

"Y-Yeah... That. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything."

Kyoka shook her head. "You didn't. I-I mean you did the best you c-could."

"It's not like I didn't like it." Kyoka mumbled out quietly. So quiet in fact that I think I wasn't supposed to hear it.

It didn't stop my cheeks from heating up though.

"Still thanks for helping me through it. You must think I'm stupid to break down right in the middle of Villains attacking us." Kyoka said changing the subject.

"Nah. Truthfully I was thinking the same thing. I was so worried about it that I had to give myself a few minutes to compose myself. Mom always told me that 'In any situation that involves Villains, always keep yourself calm and be prepared for anything.' That stuck with me the entire time."

 _Just not the part with MasterMind._

"Still, it must've been embarrassing. Seeing me cry on you like that."

"Nah, not really. Everyone breaks when they're under extreme pressure like we were. I'm the same so you're not the only one." I spoke as I managed to move my tail out if the bed and wrap it around Kyoka's wrist, which seemed to make her feel better.

"Thanks Sakura." Kyoka smiled as my tail unravelled from her wrist. "It's funny, this is the second time we've done this. That you've helped me with a breakdown."

"Hey, we're friends and friends always look out for each other. Even if they are going through bad things, we always stand by each other." I smiled.

Kyoka also smiled as she grabbed one of my paws and squeezed it. "Thanks, Sakura, for everything. I mean it."

"No problem, Kyoka. If there's anything at all you want to ask, I'll always be here to lend an ear."

"I might take you up on that, Momo too, but for now I'll let you rest." Kyoka said as she let go of my paws. "I'll see you at school."

I smiled and waved. "Okay, I'll see you and the others later, then. Hopefully, I'll not have long left in here."

With that Kyoka left my room, leaving me on my own.

 _Well I guess I could sleep more. Hopefully, Yumi-san could find that fish._

* * *

Yumi-san had returned to my hospital bed a few hours later, with cut up tuna on a plate. Not able to contain myself, I dug in. The tuna disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"So how are you feeling Sakura-san? Feeling any different?" Yumi-san asked.

"After eating that, I'm feeling great." I spoke licking at my lips, while swiping at my whiskers, trying to clean them.

"I swear your Moms would've loved to see pictures of that." Yumi-san held her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laugh.

Hearing her say that, caused my cheeks to heat up. "Yumi-san!" I whined.

"Sorry, it's just fun to tease you. I can see why your Moms love it so much."

"Ya know, you're supposed to make me feel better." I pouted.

"Sorry." Yumi-san this time forgot about her restraint and let her laughter echo throughout the hospital room. "I better go and hand this in. Oh, and it looks like you have a visitor too."

 _A visitor? Is it the girls again? Or is it everyone else?_

"Hello. Are you here to see Sakura-san?" Yumi-san spoke from beyond the door.

 _Well whoever, it must be someone new or else Yumi-san would've recognised them._

I couldn't hear the answer, but I heard Yumi-san's reply back. "Oh, Sakura-san has been talking about you a lot. You must be kinda special to her. Anyway, she's inside and she's awake, so make yourself at home."

I couldn't hear a voice coming from whoever, though whoever it was, opened the door.

And wasn't I in for a shock.

"L-Lianna?! You're here!?" Immediately, I sat up in the bed and motioned to the chair next to me.

She was wearing a long-sleeved dark blue denim jacket with a light pink frilly necked blouse with a small black ribbon, a pair of long black pants, and black shoes. She was also wearing a black beret to cover her scars, most likely so everyone doesn't comment on them.

"Thank you, Sakura, but I would prefer to sit somewhere else." Lianna spoke as I took a hold of her hand as she sat right next to me on the bed and began to stroke my ears a top my head, forcing a purr to escape from my mouth.

Which Lianna thought was hilarious.

"Hmm... When Mikoto-san said there was an incident at UA and you got hurt, I was so worried."

"Meowww. I wanted to say the same to... Purrrrr... To you."

Lianna giggled nervously. "I guess I did make everyone worry, but that's not what I want anymore. I want to be strong... Just like you and Mikoto-san and Ochaco."

I booped her on her forehead. "Silly, you're already strong, just being here, saying you want to get better, already shows how much you've grown since I met you."

"But..."

"Hey, no buts." I said pulling her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her back. "You're already strong. You just need to believe in yourself more. You can do amazing things if you just believe in yourself more."

Lianna wiggled out of my grasp, but with a smile spread across her face. "You're right. I have to believe in myself more." Lianna spoke with fiery determination in her eyes.

"That's more like it."

"Just you wait I'm gonna get stronger and stronger, then maybe I'll be better than you Sakura."

I smirked holding out my fist. "I'll like to see you try."

She nodded her head and her fist touched mine.

We both pulled back our arms as another smirk spread across my face. "No going back now. Mom and Ryuko are gonna work us till exhaustion."

Lianna then did something unlike her. She smirked and said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	6. The UA Sports Festival Begins

**A/N - I would like to thank ricardotolava450 for the Follow and Favourite and SulliMike23 for the Follow.**

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

It had been 2 weeks since the attack on USJ and things were starting to get a little intense, though thankfully not for any reasons concerning Villains. I was let out of the hospital only a few days after Lianna's visit, but with the news of the Sports Festival, threw everything into disarray. So, instead of spending time trying to recover I've done nothing but training, much to Mom's annoyance.

Both Lianna and I knew how much this will mean for us in the future, so we didn't hold anything back. We couldn't if we both wanted to improve ourselves, so with the help of both Mom and Ryuko, we got ourselves prepared to the best of our abilities. Once it was all said and done, and it was the night before the festival started, I felt like we had improved a lot compared to where we were during the battle training with All Might.

I just hope it helps for the festival, because I know for a fact the others will be working just as hard.

* * *

"Ready Lianna?" I asked.

"Of course, it's time to show everyone what we can do." She nodded her head.

It was the day of the festival and Lianna and I were just finishing up getting changed for today. If I was being honest, I was panicking over today, all my nerves were bubbling up to the surface. Gods know how Lianna's feeling. She just got a huge boost to her confidence, I don't want it to disappear overnight. Still, I bet everyone else is feeling the same kind of pressure. Plus, it's being broadcasted around the world, which means there'll be people from the press.

Urgh... Today is gonna suck.

"Hey, are you girls ready?" I heard Ryuko call out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just give us a minute." I replied.

I took a deep breath and held it for a second before exhaling.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Lianna asked as she held my paws.

"Yeah, just freaking out about today. Just thinking that there's gonna be a lot of people with cameras and people from the press. It's just starting to hit me that's all."

"Hey, you'll be fine." Lianna said squeezing my paws tightly. "All of us will be nervous about today, so everyone will be there to help us through it cheering us on all the way."

I couldn't help but smile at Lianna's growing confidence. "Look at you, being all inspirational. I thought it was supposed to be the other way around."

Lianna giggled. "Well I did have someone great to aspire to."

"Okay, flatterer. But seriously, it's great you've broken out of your shell. Ochaco-san will be happy to see you."

"Oh, yeah I should message her. She'll be wondering why I haven't called her yet." Lianna said taking out her phone.

"You do that, and I'll see what Ryuko and Mom are doing."

Lianna nodded her head as she dialled Ochaco-san's number. I left her alone to talk privately with her friend.

In the next room, Mom was helping Ryuko with the cooking. "Hmm... Something smells great."

"It's for my two kittens. Make's you two ready for your big day." Ryuko spoke, with her back facing me, heavily concentrating on her cooking.

"Where's Lianna? Is that lazy butt still not up yet?" Mom asked as she sat down at the table with me.

"She's talking to Ochaco, so she might be a while." I answered, drinking from the small glass of water on the table.

As if on que, the door to our room opened. "Hey, sorry for being late. I had to call Ochaco-san. She wants to meet up with us Sakura, so I told her to meet us at the park just down the street." Lianna answered as she sat next to me at the table and across from Mom.

"That should be fine. Just make sure you all get to UA on time." Mom spoke as she glanced between the two of us.

We both nodded our heads as Ryuko walked to the table with two plates in her hands. She placed them in front of Lianna and me. "Here you go my kittens, eat up. You've got a big day today."

On the plates were a range of different dishes, comprising of food that would give us a lot of energy and protein, but most importantly of all there was tuna.

Immediately, I felt my tail started to swish, which launched Lianna into a fit of giggles.

"Will you both be there today?" She asked.

"You bet we are. We're not gonna miss this." Ryuko answered.

"We'll be with the other teacher's, in the blocks above the seating area." Mom answered as well.

"Speaking of, I better go. Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady and Death Arms wanted me to go over the security detail. I'll see you there, babe." Ryuko bent down and pressed her lips onto Mom's.

"Yeah, I'll see you. Be careful." Mom spoke as Ryuko put on her beige jacket and made her way to the door of the apartment.

"I will. Good luck you two."

"Thanks."

"Thank you, Ryuko-san."

Lianna and I answered.

With a click of the door, Ryuko left. Mom sighed happily as soon as Ryuko blew a kiss to her. Shortly after she left, we had settled down into peaceful small talk as we all ate Ryuko's cooking. Talking about what Mom did back in the day for her Sports Festival and how she did. This meant Lianna and I could formulate some sort of plan for later if we needed to.

After around 20 minutes or so, Lianna and I grabbed the remaining food and stored-them for later, then we collected the plates and began cleaning up.

"You two should hurry up, if you want to catch your friend." Mom called over as she grabbed her coat.

"Oh, are you leaving too Mikoto-san?" Lianna asked.

"Yeah, Eraser called. He wanted to go through last minute preparations with me." Mom said as she grabbed her keys to her motorbike.

"Alright, you be careful out there." I said placing a plate away.

"Alright Mom." She joked. "Good luck you two, and we'll try and meet up before it starts. Oh, and remember to lock up."

"Got it." Lianna answered.

With that, Mom nodded head, leaving just the two of us.

* * *

"Hey, so if you need to take a break any time today, then take it okay." I said as we were walking to meet up with Ochaco.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? You did just come out of the hospital after all." Lianna said punching my arm.

"That's fair, I guess... Just be careful okay. For me, please."

"If it'll make you feel better, then I will." Lianna said this time tenderly touching my arm.

"Thanks, Lianna." I said pulling her closer to my shoulder, with my right hand draped over her left shoulder.

We then fell into a comforting silence as we walked closer to the park.

Until...

"LIANNA!" A voice erupted from one of the swings.

Suddenly a familiar person launched herself at Lianna, knocking them both to the ground.

"Lianna! It's really you! Don't you ever do that again, I was so worried about you." The girl cried into Lianna's shoulder.

"Ochaco-san I'm fine. I wasn't in the right frame of mind, that's all." Lianna spoke as she nervously rubbed Ochaco-san's hair. "Everything was just a little too much, too fast. But I'm alright now. I have Sakura, Mikoto-san, you and all our friends watching me back."

"That's right." Ochaco-san pouted as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Here." I held out both of my paws to them. They both took my paws as I pulled them to their feet.

"I see you're doing better too, Sakura-san."

"You bet. I had Mom put us on an intense training regimen. Just to prepare for today. We know today is important, so we really pushed ourselves. I just hope it pays off."

"It will, I can see how hard you guys trained. Just know that I won't go easy on you either." Ochaco-san cutely declared to the two of us.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said as I smirked at her.

"Me too." Lianna also declared.

"So, I guess it's official. Just for today we are rivals." Ochaco-san said.

"Yeah, but that's for the Sports Festival. We still have time until then so let's go!" I said placing my arms over both of their shoulders.

"Yeah!" They both cheered as we all charged to UA.

* * *

Once we got to UA and into the Class 1-A prep room, nearly everyone surrounded us. Mainly just the girls checking over Lianna to make sure she's alright and Midoriya-kun and Iida-kun apologising. Though like I told them before, she said they didn't need to apologise. I even spied Todoroki-kun let out a sigh of relief when he saw her. Bakugo-kun though, not so much. He just grunted and carried on shouting at Kirishima-kun.

With everything settling down, I could finally try and calm myself down. I found myself an empty sofa and just tried to relax, with little success.

Everything is gonna be fine. You just have to concentrate on the events and not on the people watching.

I glanced at the clock. It was nearly time for the day to start.

Oh gods, it's about to start. Try not to freak out now Sakura.

"I see I'm not the only one freaking out." Kyoka chuckled as she sat next to me. "I thought the others would be at least a tiny bit worried about today, but I guess not."

"Nah, the others are just better at hiding it than us. Even Lianna is putting us to shame. She looks super confident about today." I couldn't help but smile as we both looked on at Lianna talking to Tsu-san and Ochaco-san. The way she looked and moved just oozed confidence.

"Makes me feel kinda jealous seeing her come out of her shell, then there's just me a nervous wreck." Kyoka sighed as she twirled her ear-phone jacks around her fingers.

"Hey, you're trying your best. You actually going through with today is amazing, so give yourself some credit." I said as I glanced at Kyoka who was still looking nervous. Though after a few seconds had passed, she shook her head and smiled back at me.

"Thanks Sakura. You always say the right things to make me feel better." Kyoka said grabbing onto my paws and squeezing them.

"No problem, Kyoka. It's what friends do." I said Squeezing back.

"Looks like you two are having fun." An emerging Momo-san said as she smirked at us.

"Oh hey, Momo. Nervous about today?" Kyoka asked.

She sighed and sat between the two of us on the sofa. "I won't lie and say I'm not. There's just a lot of pressure to get noticed by Pro's. I just can't help but think I'm going to mess up and humiliate myself out there."

"Everything will be fine you're just over thinking it. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're super popular and your Quirk is amazing. Trust me you have nothing to worry about." I said as I couldn't help but give out a warming smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be amazing Yaomomo." Kyoka said taking one of her hands. "The Pro's will be lining up just to even get your consideration."

Momo-san giggled as she rested her head on Kyoka's shoulder. "Thanks, you guys."

"Hey, it's what friends are for." I said resting my paw on Momo-san's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're friends. We can all be hopelessly nervous about this together. Just the three of us." Kyoka spoke.

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door and in walked Mom. "I see that you're all pumped up and ready to go." She said with her hands on her hips, glancing around at all of us.

"Of course, Sensei." Iida-kun spoke. "As class representative, I made sure everyone was properly hydrated and focused."

"Thank you, Iida. Though from the look of things, it looks like you missed a few." Mom said as she glanced at the three of us and at Lianna and Ochaco. "The rest of you go and make yourselves known to the hero world."

As most of everyone from class got up and left the room, I couldn't help but see Lianna approach Todoroki-kun.

"H-Hey T-Todoroki-kun... Good luck with today." Lianna said with a friendly smile.

Todoroki-kun however just glanced at her and barged into her shoulder, knocking her to the ground.

Immediately, I felt a coil twist within me.

"Hey! Todoroki get back here!"

But an arm blocked my way forward.

"Sakura no." Mom scolded blocking my path.

"But-"

"Enough Sakura. I'll talk to him later." Mom then glanced at Lianna. "Everything alright, hun?"

"Y-Yeah..." Lianna mumbled out, staring at the floor, while rubbing her shoulder.

Well there goes all that confidence she had worked so hard to build up.

Urgh, that bastard! Todoroki is gonna pay when I see him out there today.

"You're all nervous about today, huh?" Mom asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yes... It's scary." Ochaco answered looking away from Mom.

"That's completely understandable. Today can look scary if you look at it in a certain way. Hell, I was in the same shoes as you guys not too long ago and I felt the same." Mom spoke.

"So, what did you do?" Kyoka asked.

"That's easy. I focused on the enjoyment side of today. Forget about that People are watching at home, forget about the Pro Hero's scouting, and forget about the people in the crowd. Just go out there and have fun."

Y-Yeah... Mom's right. If we focus on trying to impress everyone then we'll not be focusing on the events at all, which could lead to our detriment with the Pro's.

"Y-Yeah, you're right Sensei." Momo-san spoke up. "If we focus too much on trying to impress everyone, it could actually lead to us making mistakes or ending up hurt."

"Yeah. Momo-san's right. If it's like the Sport's Festival I watched last year, with Mom, then it'll be super fun." I said, this time as everyone had wide smiles on their faces. Even Lianna managed to cheer herself up.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"So, are you guys ready to kick butt out there?" Mom asked.

"Yeah!" We all cheered with our fists in the air.

* * *

"It's UA's sports festival! The one time each year when our fledgling heroes compete in a ruthless grand battle! First up... you know who I'm talking about! The miraculous rising stars who brushed off a villain attack with their steely willpower. The first-years of the hero course! Class 1-A!" Present voice yelled as his voice echoed throughout the stadium and as all 22 of us walked out into the stadium.

Speaking of the stadium itself, it was staggering how many people could actually fit inside it.

"Whoa... What a crowd..." Midoriya mumbled out as he looked around at the thousands of people cheering on.

"It feels like all of Japan is inside here." I murmured out astonished at the number of people in the crowd.

"And we're expected to put on the best performance we can in front of so many spectators!" Iida spoke and then grew more serious. "I suppose this is merely one more necessary skill if we hope to become heroes."

Kirishima nervously glanced at the people in the crowd. "They're really giving us too much credit... But we won't let it shake us, r-right Bakugo?"

Bakugo smiled maliciously. "Nope. Just gets me pumped up."

Present Mic continued with his speech. "Following Class B, it's Classes C, D and E or General studies. And here come the support course classes, F, G and H! And the business courses..." Present Mic went on.

With all the classes ready, we all made our way to the middle of the stadium where on stage was Midnight-sensei

"Now for the athlete's oath!" Midnight spoke as she twirled her whip around.

"R-Rated? Should she really be in a high school?" Tokoyami spoke slightly blushing.

Shut it. I'm observing!" Mineta spoke rubbing his hands and with saliva drooling from his mouth.

Gross.

"Pipe down!" Midnight shouted. "Your student representative is from Class 1-A Katsuki Bakugo."

"Whaaaa? It's Kacchan?" Midoriya spoke astonished.

"Must be because he placed first in the entrance exam." Sero said.

"The hero course entrance exam, you mean." A girl from the General Studies snidely commented from my right.

She's one of those stuck up girls, isn't she?

"I pledge..." Bakugo spoke up. "Make no mistake about it that I'll be number one."

Immediately, all of the other classes booed Bakugo and by extension us.

"Don't get cocky Class A"

"Why must you show contempt for the dignity of this event?"

"You dirty bastard!"

"You'll all make great steppingstones I'd say." Bakugo continued as the hatred for us intensified.

Someone shut up Bakugo before this gets ugly.

Eventually, Bakugo left the stage as all of the other class's glares grew more intense. The glares really started to get scary as I felt a shiver run down my back.

"Now without and delay, let's get the first event started." Midnight said.

"Everything at UA's always without delay." Ochaco said as she nudged Lianna's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah... It's kind of surprising." Lianna said.

"These are the qualifiers!" Midnight spoke, trying to draw attention from what Bakugo said. "It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year. And the fateful first event this year is... This."

Midnight pointed to the wide-screen then with an explosion of colour and flashy imagery.

"An Obstacle course race!" Lianna and I spoke aloud.

This could be perfect for me

"It's a race between every member of all eleven classes!" Midnight went on to explain. "The course is a four-kilometre lap around the stadium itself!"

I looked across the other classes as they started to move towards the starting line. "Lianna look." I nudged her shoulder.

"We b-better hurry."

I nodded my head, as we both rushed to try and get closer to the front of the starting line.

"Our school preaches freedom in all things, heh heh heh! So as long as you don't go off the course, anything is fair game."

"Racers to your positions." Midnight signalled.

Lianna and I luckily managed to get spots near the front, but closer to Todoroki and Bakugo, the two members of our class that could potentially win the whole thing today. The others were closer to us but not too close, so we were trampling on each other.

As soon as we got ourselves ready one of the green lights lit up.

Here we go... I hope you're watching Mom.

A second green light flickered on.

Just know I won't hold anything back.

Finally, the final green light lit up, signalling the start of the race.

I looked over towards Lianna and squeezed her hand.

Good luck Lianna.

* * *

As soon as the third green light lit up, it was an all-out brawl just to try and stay standing yet moving forward. It turned more in to a struggle when we had to navigate through the hundreds of moving bodies. That was when I had an idea.

I looked up to the ceiling of the arch we were all stuck in the middle of.

Looks study enough, not enough for two people though just one.

Though before I could even face Lianna, she had already ploughed onwards. Using her Quirk, she had picked up people in front of her and moved them behind.

Looks like she's doing her own thing. Ah well... I guess its time to hatch my plan then.

I leaped up, digging my claws into the ceiling of the arch.

Hmm... not as sturdy as I thought, but it'll have to do. I have to be quick though to catch up with Lianna.

As I dragged my claws through the tough ceiling rock, Lianna was now, way ahead if me, lifting up students from the other classes and placing them behind her.

She's steaming on ahead. Nothing is gonna stop her... Good. Keep that frame of mind Lianna. Push onward to your goal and I'll make sure to do the same.

* * *

Eventually, I managed to get passed the other classes, leaving them way behind. Pretty much the only classes still in contention were classes 1-A and 1-B.

Todoroki was leading the race with Bakugo and Lianna trailing slightly behind. The rest of us were slowly catching up, however.

In an effort to get rid of us, Todoroki used his ice Quirk to freeze the ground. While most of the lesser experienced students got caught in his trap, every one of us from Class 1-A and most of Class 1-B managed to escape.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT, YOU HALF AND HALF BASTARD!"

Bakugo screamed as his Quirk propelled him forward to catch up with the leader Todoroki. And it was working, with the speed he was going, he'll catch up to him in no time.

That was until 10 giant things were dropped in right in front of the trio, blocking their way forward. This bought the rest of us enough time to catch up to them.

As the dust settled the 10 giant things that dropped from the sky, turned out to be giant robots.

"Whoa..." I was astonished.

"Every obstacle course needs obstacle!" Present Mic shouted. "Starting with the First Barrier. Robo Inferno!"

"No way... Those are the zero-pointers from the entrance exam." Kyoka said looking slightly afraid.

"So, these are the faux villains they used for everyone else's test?" Todoroki spoke, sounding annoyed.

"Where'd they find the money for these?" Momo wondered.

"Kinda wish they'd prepared something a little more threatening." Todoroki spoke as the space around him started to drop in temperature. Then within a split second, the closet Zero-pointer to Todoroki was frozen solid.

"Whoa..." Both Lianna and I murmured mouths agape.

With that Zero-pointer taken care of, Todoroki took off in full sprint, leaving the rest of us behind.

"Wasting no time, Todoroki demonstrates why he was chosen for a recommendation at UA. Simply amazing." Present Mic cheered on from his mic room.

 _Oh no you don't._

"You guys fought those in the entrance exam. I can't believe I missed out on the fun."

"Fun!? How do these look fun?" An out of breath Kyoka asked.

"Easy, watch this."

With that I charged at the closest of the Zero-pointers and withdrew my claws. I pounced up one of its legs and found the joints for its robotic leg.

 _This won't take much._

With a quick swipe, the joint connecting the robot with its leg and the rest of its body. The Zero-pointer then crumbled to the ground, leaving its head wide open for anything.

 _Well this was fun, but I guess all good things must come to an end._

With a quick slash of my claws, I cut off the joints leading the head of the Zero-pointer to the rest of its body. The rest of the Zero-pointer robot crumbled to the ground defeated and broken.

"Wow, Sakura-san… That was amazing!" I heard from Ochaco as I landed right next to her.

"Check out Otanashi! Just like her Mom before her, she's killing it." Present Mic cheered on, this time for me.

 _I hope that got Mom's attention, now, I just need to get past the rest._

Without wasting time using her Quirk, Lianna picked up the robotic leg, I had torn off from the Zero-pointer I had just destroyed and hurled it at the some of the other Zero-pointers, destroying them in the process. This made the pathway to the next zone a lot easier to navigate through.

"Wow, good job Lianna." Ochaco said amazed.

"I-It was nothing." Lianna smiled at the pair of us.

"Come on there's still more out there and there's still a race to win." I said, getting ready to pounce.

"Right." They both nodded their heads as we took off again, trying to catch up to Todoroki.

* * *

 **Ryuko's POV**

After doing the rounds with Yu and Shinji, I managed to catch up with Mikoto in the Teaching staff box. Just in time to see her pacing from left to right.

"How long has she been doing this?" I asked glancing at All Might, Vlad King, Snipe, Midnight and Thirteen.

"Ever since the race began." The deflated All Might spoke glancing kindly at Mikoto. "I think she needs you to calm her down, or young Sakura."

"Honestly, what will I do with her..."I mumbled out as I couldn't help but smile at her actions.

 _She's so adorable when she's like this. Seeing her care this much about Sakura... I'm glad she's given me the chance to be a part of her family._ _Especially with our new little gift._

Marching up to Mikoto while not drawing her attention, I slid my hands around her stomach.

"Everything all right?"

"Hmm... Better now that you're here." Mikoto smiled, but then it disappeared as she glanced at the screen, which showed Sakura and Lianna working together to take out one of the giant robots UA uses for the entrance exams.

"They're gonna be fine. You know, right. We threw everything at them... They're ready for this."

It took a few minutes, but Mikoto eventually relented. "Yeah... Yeah, you're right." Mikoto sighed contempt.

"Good. Sooooo... Feeling any more of that sickness?"

"Nah... I think it has passed for now, I could really go for some salmon though."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Sure... I'll see what I can do, but can you wait until the race ends. I want to see how well Sakura and Lianna do."

"For you, anything."

"Come on then." I said taking her hand in mine and guiding her to the chairs next to the others.

"I see you managed to calm her down." Snipe spoke up.

"Awww, you guys are so adorable. It's like you two are school girls." Midnight gushed over us, which caused the two of us to blush.

"Have you told the two the news, yet?" The deflated All Might asked.

Mikoto shook her head. "I couldn't. They were too freaked out about today. I didn't want to add our news to that."

"We're planning on telling them after the Sport's Festival." I answered as I interlocked my fingers with Mikoto's.

"Just let us know if there's anything we can do to help you, just name it." Toshinori said as he smiled at the both of us.

"Thank you, Toshinori." Mikoto thanked as her left hand drifted to her stomach. "But for now, we're gonna take every day at a time."

"Hmm, fair enough." Midnight smiled. "Can I spoil them. I mean, you'll need someone to spoil the little one."

"I think you'll have to wait in line. I'm sure Tomoko and Shino will want in first." I said as I led Mikoto to her seat.

"No fair!" Midnight pouted, which caused most of us to chuckle and Mikoto to straight out laugh.

"Looks like they've finally reached the last hurdle." Snipe pointed out. "And it looks like your daughter is really pushing herself."

Snipe was in fact correct. Sakura looked like she was on her last legs... well her last paws. Sweat was dripping down the front of her fur, and with the way she was breathing heavily she won't last much longer. Unfortunately, it was only going to get worse as both Sakura and Lianna had indeed reached the last challenge... The Minefield.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

 _Nearly there Sakura... Just this last obstacle left... Then you can take a nap... Or a cat nap, as Ryuko would call it. Gods... She'd have laughed so hard at that._

 _Heh... Focus Sakura... I have to catch up with the others... Lianna, Bakugo, Todoroki and that girl with the vine hair from class B are way ahead. I have to... To catch up... And win this..._

"A few of the leading stragglers have started to reach the final obstacle of the race. Unfortunately, this portion of the Sports Festival is drawing to a close, but first the contestants must get past the dreaded Minefield." I could barely hear Present Mic speak, as the tiredness from this race was starting to affect me.

 _Come on Sakura... Concentrate. You are only five places behind first... There's still time for a comeback... And win this..._

"A quick glance is enough to reveal the mines' locations! So, keep both eyes open and watch your step."

Present Mic continued as I gazed down at the ground before me, as Todoroki and Bakugo continued to widen the gap between us.

 _It looks like... They've scattered the mines in an odd way... So, there's no way to just... Follow a pattern... like on a checkers board... But there is something I can do..._

With on my last reserves of energy, I pounced onto the mine field lightly, and then pouncing away into a different area softly again, not setting of any of the mines.

 _They're only react to a certain amount of pressure... So, if someone put their entire wait onto or next to a mine it would set it off... Interesting._

However, before I could capitalise on this, Midoriya and zoomed ahead, leaving behind an explosion.

 _Whoa... What did he do?_

 _No... Gotta concentrate on this. I can ask him afterwards._

 _I just have to get to the end..._

With the end in sight, I pounced from area to area, without triggering the mines to explode. But what halted my progress was Midoriya again, detonating explosions. Only this time the mines were right next to Todoroki and Bakugo. With the mines detonated, the two flinched away. This enabled Midoriya enough time to gain advantage of their stunned state, and successfully ran unopposed to the finishing line.

Not waiting around, I tried to catch up, but try as I might, I couldn't beat Todoroki, Bakugo, nor even Lianna and the vine-haired girl. So, as I crossed the line, out of breath and on my paws, I finished sixth.

* * *

"S-Sakura..." I looked up and saw Lianna breathing heavily and out of breath. Her hair dishevelled and out of place. Some of her was sticking to her forehead. Her scars are on full display to the audience. Though going from her concerned look, she didn't care about her scars or her sticky hair.

"I'm... I'm alright Lianna... Just give me a sec... to catch my breath."

I could feel my heart beating so loud that it felt like it was trying to break out of my chest. I tried to keep control of my breathing.

 _Okay Sakura, just slow deep breaths... Remember what Ryuko taught you. Just slow deep breaths._

"Here." Lianna held out her hand. I grabbed onto it in an instant, Lianna pulling me to my feet.

"Heh... You beat me... In a race. I guess... I'm not as fast... as I thought."

"To be fair... with my Quirk, I basically flew throughout the race..." Lianna said as I heard footsteps rush towards us.

"L-Lianna... S-Sakura... You guys were... amazing." We both turned around and saw the footsteps and the familiar voice belonged to Ochaco. Alongside her were Midoriya and Iida.

"Heh... Congratulations on the win, Midoriya."

"Eh... it was pure luck. Otanashi-san. It's just that every one of my chance strategies happened to work."

"Still Midoriya-kun it was amazing. Still... I feel like with my Quirk I should have been a shoe in." Iida said.

"There's always next time Iida-kun. I'm sure you'll kill it next time." Lianna spoke as she patted Iida's shoulder.

"The top 42 from this qualifying round will move on. But for those who placed lower, don't worry. We've got another way for you to show your stuff. But more on that later. Now though, the real competition begins next. The Press Corp's going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you've got." Midnight spoke as the TV behind her lit up again and spinning to for next event.

"Now on to the second event. I already know what it is, of course. So, without further ado... The next event is this." Midnight spoke and on cue, on the TV was 'Cavalry Battle'.

"Cavalry Battle?" Both Mineta and Kaminari spoke at the same time.

"So, we're teaming up, but how exactly. Ribbit" Tsu asked.

"Participants will, on their own, form team of two to four members each and get into a horse-and-rider formation." Midnight answered whipping her crop. "The rules are fundamentally the same as those on an ordinary Cavalry Battle- snag your opponent's headbands while guarding your own but with one exception."

Midnight continued. "Each of you has been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last event."

"We'll earn points like in the entrance exam. Sounds simple." Sato spoke up, crossing his arms.

Toru then jumped in. "So, the point value of each team depends on its members!"

Midnight grew visibly annoyed with the constant interruptions, so she cracked her whip to silence everyone. "I'm about to explain so shut up already."

'Ahem'

Midnight coughed excusing her outburst. "Anyway, yes. And your individual point values start at 5, at the bottom. So, the student who took 42nd place is worth 5 points, 41st is worth 10, get it."

 _Ah, so the higher place you got in the race, the more points you are worth, but that also means the bigger the target that's painted on your back. So, in my case, I placed 6th which means I have 185 points. Lianna on the other hand placed 4th which means she has 195 points._

Midnight, however, wasn't finished with her explanation. "Our first-place participant is worth... 1 million points!"

 _Wait 1 million points?! But Midoriya came in first._

At the mention of Midoriya's total points, he grew both physically and mentally scared as everyone turned and glared at him.

"The higher ranked students are the ones to aim for. This survival game is a chance for a comeback. It's anyone's game!"

After hearing that I could see Midoriya's soul leave his body.

 _Poor, Midoriya, but Ya know what? I don't mind that I didn't come in first. I think I'll happily take 6th._


	7. The Battle Tournament

**A/N - First, I would like to thank Taiski for the favourite. Seeing you guys like this means a lot.** **Next, as you'll see I tinkered with the layout of the tournament, but it will largely stay the same. I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Review:**

 **SulliMike23 - Seems like I can't keep things a secret. (; wink.**

 **The Guest Reviewer - I can kind of understand where you're coming from, my friend felt the same, but I wanted there to be a character that complimented Sakura well enough to be there for each other as well as being make-shift sisters.**

* * *

The second round of the Sports Festival had ended as it began, quickly and with tensions running high than before. Even though Lianna and I were on opposing teams, we still managed to scrape by. We both managed to finish 4th and 5th respectively, with Midoriya's team coming in 6th. Unfortunately, for any team lower than 6th was eliminated from the rest of the festival.

 _I'm just glad, the both of us could make it through. On the plus side, I managed to pull ahead of Lianna for the first time today._

 _Though I couldn't have done it without the team I was a part of. With the help from Setsuna Tokage as our team leader, Reiko Yanagi holding her up on her left, while I was on her right. Supporting us from behind was Hiryu Rin. All from Class B._

 _While they were not goaded on by Bakugo's comment earlier I couldn't help but notice several of their classmates glared daggers directed at Lianna and the others._

 _Speaking of Lianna, her team beat Midoriya, by about 200 hundred points, just behind us by 10. Her team comprised of students from Class 1-B too. With herself as team captain and Togaru Kamakiri on her left, Pony Tsunotori on her right and Jurota Shishida keeping her up and steady. They seemed like great people as they also didn't harbour any ill feelings towards her._

 _I'll have to thank them for being nice to her. I know we declared ourselves as rivals for today, but I didn't think should form her own team and actually be brave enough to ask people she doesn't know._

 _I guess I overestimated her when I thought she lost all of the progress she's made since, I first met her._

 _I'm glad._

* * *

 **Lianna's POV**

Presently, we were all on an hour brake, with those of us that progressed on to the final round, it gave us to prepare ourselves for the final hurdle for the day.

Sakura-san had said she needed the rest room, so she headed off alone as Ochaco dragged me off with her to a secluded corner of the room we all were in before.

"Rgh! That was sooooo exhausting. I think I need a nap." Ochaco murmured out as she curled up on the sofa.

"But you might miss the final round."

"But a nap is calling for me, Li." Ochaco cried out as she sank further in to the sofa.

"Hmm... What if I get you a glass of ice-cold water? My Mother always said that helped to keep her awake whenever she was studying."

"That's sound advice." Yaoyorozu-san said as her, Jirou-san and Tsu-chan appeared behind me.

Ochaco sat up to let Tsu-chan and Jirou-chan to sit on either side of her. Yaoyorozu-san brought a chair over and sat close to me.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, Mother used to work in the government while Father was a teacher at my Middle School. They were both busy with their work, but they always made time to help me. Mother would always have a cold glass of water with her. She said it helps to keep her awake." I looked down to my hands and closed my eyes, thinking back on memories of the four of us together.

I raised my head and opened my eyes. "Anyway, what do you guys think the final round will be?"

"Hmm... Knowing UA and their unpredictability, I can't say." Momo-san answered contemplating.

"I wouldn't worry about it, you guys are gonna knock it out of the park." Jirou-san spoke. "I'm just glad the pressure is off of me."

"That's probably not what they want to hear, ribbit." Tsu-chan croaked.

"Sorry." Jirou-san hung her head.

"No, it's alright. We know you mean well, Jirou-san." Ochaco said her bubbly attitude infecting Jirou-san.

Then the door opened revealing Sakura, but something felt wrong with her. She looked upset. Something the others missed, but apart from Momo-san. With one look she also came to the same conclusion as me.

"Hey, you sure took your time. We thought you had gotten lost." Ochaco spoke as she moved over some more so Sakura could sit down.

That was when I got a closer look at her.

 _Something's definitely up. Her eyes are all puffy and red. She's been crying, but why?_

"Sorry, I had to get a drink. But I'm back now sooooo what did I miss." Sakura spoke, swiping at her eyes.

 _While she sounded positive, her face said something different. I know there's something that's bothering her, but what_

"I was getting worried for your safety after the obstacle race. You looked like you were gonna keel over or something to that affect." Momo-san spoke up as she glanced at Sakura worryingly.

"Yeah, you basically crawled over the finish line. Did you get hurt during the race or something?" Ochaco-san asked also looking on worryingly.

"I know you're Mom's watching and stuff, but you shouldn't push yourself like that. Ribbit." Tsu-chan said patting her shoulder.

"Guys it's nothing, really. Just... a side-affect to my quirk. Just like your ordinary house-hold cat I'm get affected by the weather or my temperature. If I get too hot or too cold, I could end up in a bad way. Mom's the same, just that she has had a lot more experience coping with it, so she doesn't have it as bad. It's worse in the summer or the winter. Last time Ryuko had to take time off, to take care of me. I won't lie and say it was easy, but I got better... It's just something I have to be careful with things."

"Well consider yourself under our watch too." Jirou-san declared mockingly, while sticking her tongue out. This caused Sakura to laugh.

"It's good to know my knight in shining armour is there." Sakura spoke, which caused Jirou-san's cheeks to heat up.

Seeing Sakura laughing almost made me believe that there wasn't something wrong... Almost. There's something that is bothering her.

"Something wrong Lianna?" Sakura asked snapping me from my thinking.

"N-No, just trying to calm myself down. We're in the last round after all."

"Hmm... Are you sure? You look sorta quiet... Like more than usual."

 _You're the one that's hiding something._

"No, I'm fine. I'm eh... Just worrying about our matches. I don't want to go out in the first round."

"Nah, you'll do amazingly well. You just gotta believe in yourself." Tsu-chan spoke up.

"Yeah, you got this far Li. I'm sure you do great." Ochaco said.

"Thank you, you guys... It means a lot to know you're all behind me."

"Of course, we are." Sakura-san spoke up trying to put on a warming smile, but I can see through it, as did Yaoyorozu-san.

 _What are you hiding from us Sakura-san?_

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

The first round of the tournament had just begun with Midoriya-kun starting things off with Hitoshi Shinso from the General studies department. While they took to the stage the rest of us were in the stands watching from above.

The tournament's layout was gonna be more exhausting watching then actually being in it. Some of these matches are gonna be awesome to watch.

The rest of the tournament look to be great too. Shiozaki from Class-1B takes on Kaminari, Iida facing Hatsume, then it was my match against Reiko Yanagi also from Class-1B.

After that it is Hiryu Rin facing off against Setsuna Tokage, then it's Lianna's first match against Pony Tsunotori, then to conclude Lianna's team it's Togaru Kamakiri facing off against Jurota Shishida.

Then it's Mina facing off against Aoyama. Then straight after it's Tokoyami facing Momo. Then it's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu facing Kirishima. Then to conclude the first round it's Ochaco facing off against Bakugo.

Wait... did I forget a match?

Oh yeah, the one after Midoriya. Sero facing Tod-oh...

...

"Hey Otanashi-san, is something wrong? You look sad." I heard from my left.

I shook those sad thoughts from my head and turned to the recipient of the voice. "Nah, I'm fine Momo-san. Just a bit cold, that's all." I rubbed at my fur making it look like I was cold.

"Well I'm sure Kyoka-san said she was getting you some coffee, so that should warm you up."

I sighed. "I told her, I'd be fine. It's just a little cold."

"Still since you told us about your ' _weakness_ ' I think she's going to do anything in her power to ensure you're alright. You two have grown quite close after all."

"W-W-W-Wha-What!?" I stuttered out feeling flustered from Momo's insinuation. "No, we-we're just good friends."

"Hmm..." Momo-san turned to face me and gazed into my eyes, catching me off guard.

"Momo... What are you doing?"

"Hmm... Judging if you're lying or not. Mother said I am an excellent judge of character. I have to know if you're right for my best friend."

"But we're not even going out or anything. We're just friends like I told you."

"Hmm..." Momo mumbled out as she grew closer and closer to my face.

Thankfully, I was saved from this interrogation.

"Here you go Sakura-san, and here you go Momo- eh what is she doing?" Kyoka said as she returned.

"Oh, Otanashi-san said she had something in her eye, so she asked me to check it out. Isn't that right, Otanashi-san?" Momo said.

"I-I... Yes t-that's right. My eye was really hurting, s-so I asked Momo-san to check it."

"Oh, are you alright then Sakura?" Kyoka asked.

"Yeah, Momo-san managed to make it better."

"Good, I'm glad you're alright." Kyoka said as she sighed happily. "Here, I hope this keeps you warm." Kyoka handed me the plastic cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Kyoka-chan." I thanked as I took a sip from the plastic cup.

As I did, Midoriya's match against Shinso started. Though I felt like something was immediately wrong with Midoriya. He took two steps forward, towards his opponent, and stopped still.

"Ahh, dammit Midoriya. I warned you." Ojiro screamed.

Myself alongside, Kyoka and Momo turned around. "Is something wrong with Midoriya, Ojiro-kun?" I asked.

"It's Shinso's Quirk." Ojiro sighed. "He can take over you mind and control your body, force you to follow his every word."

I turned back around to the fight and sure enough, Midoriya had turned around, away from Shinso, and started walking away from him, towards the out of bounds area of the stage.

 _Shinso's Quirk, it's just like Mastermind's._

Seeing this in person again, brought back some unwanted memories.

 _'Mommy it's me Sakura. Snap out of it Mommy, please. Daddy, please I'm sorry, stop doing this to Mommy!'_

"Sakura... Sakura!"

I felt Kyoka shake me, snapping me away from those memories.

"Hey, Sakura! Are you alright?" Kyoka asked worryingly as I felt her touch my shoulder.

"Wha- Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Then why are you crying and your hands shaking?" Momo asked with her usual concerned look.

I looked down and sure enough my hands were shaking, and I felt tears running down my face. "Wha- I-I guess you're right." I wiped the tears away, but that didn't stop my hands from shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Both Momo and Kyoka asked each taking one of my hands into their own.

"N-Nothing... Just..."

 _No, the less they know about MasterMind the better. I don't want my friends caught up in his mess, more than they already are with being friends with me._

"It's nothing... Just the cold getting to me I guess." I said, trying to make up an excuse.

Momo and Kyoka didn't comment but still held tightly to my hands.

 _I... I can't look them in the eye right now. If I do, they'll know I'm lying._

I returned my focus back to Midoriya's match. From the looks of things Midoriya had managed to break Shinso's control over him. The two fought for a while, leading to Midoriya getting the upper hand, flipping him over his head and his feet clattering over the boundary.

"Shinso is out of bounds. Winner of the first match is Midoriya from Class 1A." Midnight yelled.

* * *

The crowd cheered congratulating the two on their hard-fought match. Though as the two left the field, two more ascended the stage, Todoroki and Sero. As the two got ready, Midoriya had got back up to the seating area and sat next to Ochaco, Iida and Lianna.

"Introducing from Class 1A, the cream of the crop, yet this guy is still as plain as they come Hanta Sero." Present Mic harshly introduced through his microphone as the crowd cheered.

"Versus. The best of the best. Strongest of the strong. Shoto Todoroki from Class 1A also from the hero course." The crowd also cheered for Todoroki but slightly louder than Sero.

"Sero looks like he's taking this seriously." Kyoka spoke.

"Yeah." Momo nodded her head agreeing with her. "Todoroki-kun looks focused too, in his own little way."

 _Todoroki..._

"Battle Start!" Present Mic yelled.

Without wasting any time, Sero wrapped tape around Todoroki and tried to push him towards the boundary.

Within a second Todoroki used his Quirk and decided the victor of the match. At the other end of the arena, was Sero frozen ice. He encased a part of the arena in ice and even reached over the top of it.

"Whoa..."

"That's amazing..."

I heard from both Kyoka and Momo respectively, while myself on the other hand looked on, knowing what Todoroki was going through.

 _Todoroki... I need to do something to help him through this._

Thankfully, Todoroki thawed out Sero as Present Mic congratulated Todoroki on his win.

* * *

As soon as the stage had thawed out, Shiozaki and Kaminari took to the stage. I could tell what was going to happen by the look Kaminari was giving Shiozaki that he wasn't taking the advice from Sero and Todoroki as he looked overconfident and not taking her seriously.

 _Well that will be his undoing._

"Well, I better get ready." I said standing up from my chair.

"What? You're not gonna watch the rest of Kaminari's match?" Kyoka asked.

I shook my head. "Going by how he's acting, I don't think it's gonna last much longer." I said glancing at the stage one last time, before looking back at Kyoka.

"Yes, I thought the same. He's grossly underestimating Shiozaki-san's abilities, which will lead to him losing this match." Momo said coming to the same conclusion.

"That idiot." Kyoka glanced at the stage, then looked back at me. "Do you want me to come with you? You still look a bit nervous."

I shook my head. "It's alright, I'll be fine. I just need to get myself focused."

Kyoka tried to say something, but Momo held her hand. "She'll be fine Kyoka."

"Still if you need us, message us right away." Kyoka said.

I nodded my head. "I will, but I think I'll be alright." I said nudging my head towards Lianna, who was looking directly at me, already out of her seat.

"Looks like everything is under control." Momo said as she sat back in her chair. "Good luck down there Otanashi-san."

"Yeah, knock' em dead, Sakura-san." Kyoka said.

"Thanks, you guys."

* * *

"And with that Tenya Iida moves onto the second round. And with that a third of the first-round matches has concluded. We will take a 5-minute intermission to account for the students to catch a break." A voice echoed throughout the arena that was displayed on the TV monitor.

 _But that hasn't got me interested. Hearing that the match between Iida-kun and Hatsume-san only made me feel a lot worse as I stood pacing up and down the room._

 _What do I do? I don't know how the others were able to focus themselves, this is killing me..._

...

 _..._

 _..._

 _No... Don't freak out... Just calm down... Just remember what Mom treat it like a Villain attack. Keep calm and measured. Ignore everything in the background and just focus on your opponent_ _in front of you._

 _Just breathe in_

 _And out_

 _Breathe in_

 _And out_

At that moment the door leading into the waiting room opened.

"Sakura-san I'm back and I got your coffee cup from Jirou-san."

"Thanks Li."

Lianna handed me back my coffee cup and took a quick sip from it.

"Hmm, still warm."

I sighed sitting down at the nearby chairs. Lianna joined me.

"I see that you've calmed down a bit." Lianna spoke holding tightly to my right hand.

"Yeah, I was really losing it, but Mom's little trick worked."

"Y-Yeah, Mikoto-san really knows how to calm us down. It helped a lot earlier. I feel a lot better now."

As if on cue, there was another knock on the door. "Hey, Sakura can we come in."

"Sure Mom." I answered as I heard the door open. And of course, in walks Ryuko and Mom.

"There's my two little fighters. How are you two holding up?" Ryuko asked as her and Mom walked over towards us.

"Hmm, we're feeling a lot better than this morning. Your trick worked Mikoto-san."

Mom chuckled. "Good, I'm glad that my trick still holds up. Still I would prefer if you didn't scare us Sakura." Mom scolded.

 _Scared? Oh right, the race._

I broke my attention away from Mom and Ryuko and focused on my hands. "Yeah, I feel like I went a bit overboard with the race. Sorry." I apologised.

"Just don't frighten your Mom and I next time." Ryuko booped my forehead. "And that goes for you too missy." Ryuko did the same to Lianna.

Lianna was a bit taken aback, that she was included.

We both nodded our heads and spoke simultaneously. "We will."

"Good. Just remember to try your hardest out there, and don't do anything crazy then you'll make us proud." Ryuko said as Present Mic's voice thundered throughout the arena again.

"And we're back to continue the action. Next up is an aspiring recommended student from Class 1A and daughter of our very own Moonlight, Sakura Otanashi!"

"Well that's my cue, wish me luck." I sighed as I took a deep breath.

"Knock 'em dead, Sakura."

"You'll do great, Sakura-san."

Both Ryuko and Lianna encouraged, respectively, while Mom walked over to me, crouched down and pulled me into her chest.

"You've got this Baby girl." Mom pulled away and rested her forehead against mine.

"You can do this."

I nodded my head against hers.

"I've got this."

"Good, we'll be waiting right here cheering you on, so you better win." Ryuko said as she tapped my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah me t-to." Lianna spoke quietly. "S-So you better win."

* * *

 _Wow... I didn't know there was this many people in the stands. It looks like all of Japan is here._

I looked around the stadium, seeing all of the new faces watching me. It's both encouraging and frightening. Just thinking that they're gonna be watching me, waiting for me to mess up is nerve wracking. At least there are some people in this gargantuan crowd that filled the arena. Off to the side sat the rest of my class, even Midoriya and Iida had returned to their seats, and right next to them sat Lianna.

"Good luck Sakura-san!" Herself and Ochaco both yelled as they got out of their seats.

"You've got this in the bag Sakura!" Yelled both Kyoka and Momo.

"Go Go Otanashi!" Yelled the rest of my class. Even Bakugo looked on interested, which surprised me.

"And her opponent from Class 1B, she is the spooky Spector that haunts both UA and her friends, Reiko Yanagi."

Out walked my opponent, with her arms bent at her side and her usual cold, dead stare.

"Good luck Reiko-chan!" A couple of students from her class yelled, mainly from the girls from her class.

 _They seem like nice people._

"Kick her ass, Yanagi!"

"Crush her into paste!"

"Murder that 1A scum!"

"Bury her six feet under!"

 _Okay, maybe not so nice after all._

Yanagi sighed as she glanced at her class mates.

"I apologise for the actions of my so-called friends."

"It's nothing to worry about." I smiled and shook my head. "It shows that they care." I said as I grabbed tightly to my left arm.

"Nervous?" Yanagi asked.

"Y-Yeah. I didn't think there would be this many people here. It looks different sitting up in the stands."

"Yeah, it is a bit off putting. Still I want you to give it all you got. I couldn't see what you could do during the Cavalry Battle and I was so far back in the race there wasn't really any chance to get a look." Yanagi said as she tore her sight from the crowd and turned it back to me.

A smirk spread across my face. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

We both bowed then got ourselves ready.

 _Okay here goes._

"Now, without further a due. Battle Start!" Present Mic yelled into his microphone.


	8. First Round Begins

**A/N - First I would like to thank you all for reading this. It means a lot. Next, I would especially like to thank cassisbeast for the follow and Otaku Princess 04 for the follow and favourite.**

* * *

 **"Battle Start!"**

Immediately, I felt the ground under me start to rumble. The rumbling grew more intense as the seconds went by.

 _What is she planning?_

...

...

...

 _Better not wait around to find out, Sakura._

I quickly pounced away from the rumbling ground underneath me. It was a good thing I did, as my previous location was no longer there. Instead the small area of the stage had been ripped apart and was floating in the air.

 **"Whoa, check out Yanagi."**

 _Well I didn't expect that. So, her Quirk is like Li's... I wonder if she has the same downside._

I quickly pounced towards her but was caught completely off guard by a large chunk of the arena rubble barrelling towards me.

Within seconds it struck me in my chest, sending me crashing down to the very edge of the stage.

 **"Wow... That was close for Otanashi. Almost knocked out of the stage."**

I clenched my fists tightly and pushed myself of the arena floor, wiping away the drops of blood from my mouth.

 _She's faster than I thought. I guess I'll have to step it up a notch._

"You're quicker than I thought you'd be." I spoke up but was drowned out by the continues raw from the cheering crowd.

"So, you were being slower on purpose. I thought something was up." Yanagi spoke as more of the rubble floated up in the air. "Your friends said you were fast. How about we put that to the test."

With that, Yanagi threw the several of the piles of rubble at me, though this time I wasn't playing around and quickly dodged out of the way.

 _Hmm... Something seems off with Yanagi's floating rubble. They look smaller._

Breaking me from my thoughts, Yanagi threw one of the clumps of rubble at me, only this time I effortlessly dodged out of the way. With that one gone; the other floating piles of rubble started to grow in mass. It might have been a slight change, but a change none the less.

 _Interesting! I wonder what would happen if..._

I tried to get closer to her, but every time I did, she threw one of the balls of rubble at me.

 _This is really starting to get annoying. Every time I think I have an opening; she covers it up._

 _No..._

 _Calm down, Sakura. There's always an opening. Just have to wait for it._

"Otanashi better find a way back into this, Yanagi has been in full control the entire match."

I continued to dodge out of the way hurtling rubble, but there was a problem.

Well a problem for her, as she created new piles of rubble from the arena stage, it left her wide open.

 _Perfect._

Without wasting a second, I ran towards Yanagi.

 **"Looks like Otanashi is finally making her move!"**

Yanagi sent the clumps of rubble flying towards me, but with little control of them she had, it was quite easy to dodge out of the way and with my hand clenched into a fist. With a last-ditch effort, she unearthed one more piece of rubble and throwing it at me. Though this time I used the momentum of the floating rock against her by punching it and sending it back towards her, sending her far away and outside of the stage.

 **"Otanashi sends Yanagi crashing outside of the stage. Otanashi wins and moves onto the next round."** I heard Present Mic yell out as I dropped to my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

 _Just take deep breaths, Sakura... Deep breaths._

The cheering from the crowd echoed throughout the arena as I slowly climbed to my feet.

"Sakura!" I heard a few friends from class shout.

"Well done, Otanashi-san." More voices from the class shouted.

I then turned around and took in the praise from the crowd around me. It was a little embarrassing, listening to a stadium full of people chanting my name.

Though there was one name they weren't chatting.

"Yanagi-san..."

Without wasting time, I ran to the girl I had beaten and checked her over.

 _She looks alright, thankfully._

"Are you alright, Yanagi-san?"

I t took her a while, but she nodded her head. She looked alright, not bleeding or anything, so that's good.

"Here, grab my hand."

Within a second, she took my hand, and I pulled her to her feet. "Thanks."

"Heh, no problem. That Quirk though packs a punch."

Yanagi chuckled. "Pulled a fast one on you, huh?"

"I guess you could say that." I smiled at that, pulling her onto the stage.

"You know, Monoma was wrong. You're alright."

"I'm alright?" I asked confused by what she meant.

"Yeah, Monoma told us that all of Class 1-A are selfish losers, but you're alright."

I chuckled. "Thanks." Reaching back and rubbing my neck. "Although, I'm sure Bakugo and Tod-uh just Bakugo thinks otherwise."

Yanagi laughed. "Oh, the explodey guy? Yeah, he seems like the type of person Monoma complains about."

"Yanagi! What are you doing? You're supposed to crush those 1-A losers." A voice shouted out from the side of Class 1-B.

"Shut it, TetsuTetsu!" Yanagi shouted back at her classmate as a clump of rubble raised up in the air.

"Shutting up." Spoke a gray-haired boy as he sat down in his chair. Seeing Yanagi completely shut him down, I could help but chuckle.

"Sorry about him. He fell for Monoma's stupid schemes."

"Hey, it's nothing. I'm just surprised you got him to quiet down. Do you think you could do that for Bakugo?"

"Hehehe. Sorry, but Kendo said to stay away from him. She's like our class Mom, always doting on us."

 _Hmm... Just like Momo._

"Anyway, good luck in the next round. Otanashi-san." Yanagi said as she held out her hand.

"Thanks, Yanagi-san." I thanked as I shook it.

Without releasing the crowd around us erupted into cheers.

 **"Look at that, great sportsmanship. Brings a tear to your eye's, doesn't it?"** A voice screamed through the speakers.

 _O-Oh... Oh no._

"Hehehe... I totally forgot about the crowd." I sighed feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, I guess we got too into it to notice. Kinda embarrassing, yeah." Yanagi sighed as she hugged her arms around her stomach.

"Well, I guess. You know, it would be great if all of us could hang out. If not the full class, I'm sure the girls from your class wouldn't mind hanging out with us. I'm sure Mina and Toru would love that. U-Unless you'd rather not, then that's fine."

Yanagi thought about it for a second, before eventually nodding her head. "I'll have to ask the girls, but I'm up for that."

"Cool." I smiled happily. "I guess we'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Uh, good luck again, in the next round." Yanagi said as she ran back towards the 2nd participant waiting room.

Without wasting anymore time, I quickly waved to the crowd and back to everyone from my class, and then ran back to the 1st participant waiting room.

* * *

"You were so amazing out there." Immediately as I reached the 1st participant pod, Ryuko pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "God's, I'm so proud of you."

 _Getting tighter... Can't breathe..._

"Umm Ryuko-san, I don't think Sakura can breathe."

"Oh, right."

Straight away, the immense pressure was lifted from my chest.

"Thank the gods... I didn't know how much longer I would last." I was gasping for air.

"Hey, you were awesome out there." Ryuko kissed my forehead. "I'm sure you easily impressed all of the Pro's."

I wasn't as sure. But I didn't comment on it, i stead my eyes drifted around the room. Looking around I noticed someone was missing.

"Oh, Mikoto-san said she was going to get a bottle of water, she didn't feel so good."

"She's not? Then she needs to get back home. I don't want her staying here just for our sake."

"Trust me, I'm fine." A voice said as she entered the side door.

"Mom!" I ran to her throwing my arms around her. "You should've told us you weren't feeling well."

"Then I would've missed your match." Mom said rubbing my ears and my hair. "Besides, I'm alright now, just a small bug."

"But-"

I tried to jump in, but Mom interrupted me, chuckling.

"It's nice that you care so much, but it's my job to be the parent."

cough* *cough*

We both turned and saw Ryuko making coughing noises.

"You both forget, that I'm the one in charge of you all."

"Oh, is that right?" Mom asked, crossing her arm's while her ears stood tall atop of her head and her tail swishes around.

"Of course, and as my first order, is that I get to treat today's finalists, providing of course it's one of you two." Ryuko said pointing at Lianna and myself.

"Oh, Oh, Oh... Can we have sushi!" I pleaded and from the look Li was giving Mom and Ryuko, she wanted it too.

"Can we, Ryuko-san?" Lianna pleaded, looking eagerly at Ryuko.

Ryuko moved towards us and rubbed our heads. "Of course, it'll be my treat."

"Yeah!" Both Li and I cheered and then turned towards each other.

"Alright Li, we have to make it to the finals."

Lianna enthusiastically nodded her head. "Right, we have to do this."

"Wow, you guys are into this." Mom said as she rubbed my ears.

"Well, Ryuko-san always gets the best sushi." Li said.

"Well it's a good job it's a lot, since we have a few more mouths to feed anyway."

I looked at Lianna, confused by what Ryuko means. Going from Lianna's reaction she's just as confused as I am.

"You see Shino, Yawara and Tomoko are coming over. It has been a while since they've seen you both, after all."

"Oh, is uh... Kota-kun joining us too?" I asked, nervously rubbing at my hands, something Li picked up.

"Who's Kota? Is he a friend of yours, Sakura?" Lianna asked as she tilted her head to the side.

I shook my head. "He's Mandalay's nephew. He... Doesn't get along with me."

"Oh... Did something happen?" Lianna turned to Ryuko and Mom curiously. Their faces downcast and obviously sad, but Ryuko pushed through it.

"Kota... Kota's parents were Pro Heroes. They were killed when he was 3."

Lianna immediately turned away from us and hugged her stomach, upon hearing the news.

"I... I see." Her voice hitched as she spoke. I slowly and carefully placed my hand on her shoulder and wrapped my tail around her leg, just like I did when we first met.

"You okay?" I asked pulling her into a hug, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"I am now thanks, Sakura." After a few seconds Lianna pushed herself away from the tight embrace. "S-So why doesn't he get along with you, Sakura?"

"Ever since I brought up the idea to Mandalay, Tiger and Ragdoll that I wanted to attend UA and become a Pro Hero he was dead set against." I couldn't help but turn away as I spoke to Lianna.

"In truth I think he hates Pro Heroes." Mom spoke up. "I spoke to Mandalay about Kota. He feels like his parents abandoned him. Choosing the lives of the people they saved, and ending up dying, instead of spending time with him."

"I'll try to talk to him. See if he can open up a bit about this." I spoke up wanting to get Kota past this.

"You can try, but unfortunately, I wouldn't expect anything major. It has been 2 years after all." Ryuko answered rubbing her neck. "Well anyway, do you want to talk about strategies?" Ryuko asked as she looked at Lianna.

"Huh?" Lianna tilted her head to the side.

"For your match, silly." Ryuko teased as she ruffled Lianna's hair.

"O-Oh Right." Lianna nodded her head.

"Yeah, we need to plan right now Lianna. Sushi is on the line. Sushi, Lianna. If we both get through, then our chances of sushi doubles." I said jumping to her side again.

"Y-Yeah." Lianna shakily nodded her head. "R-Right, this is i-important."

"Well if you three are scheming, I better head off back to my seat. I don't think Toshinori, Nemuri and the others will buy that I needed to get a glass of water and it taking this long." Mom said as she walked towards the three of us. First to Ryuko.

"I'll be right there, babe." Ryuko said, quickly catch Mom's lips with hers. "Just gotta make sure lil' Lianna is as prepared as she can be." Ryuko patted Lianna on her shoulders.

Mom then wrapped her arms around the back of my neck. "You were amazing out there, honey." Mom leaned forward pressing lips against my forehead.

 _Hearing Mom's praise means a lot. I mean she is my Mom, but I know she's speaking the truth._

"Thanks, Mom." I couldn't help but smile gleefully.

"And as for you." Mom spoke as she rested her hands on Lianna's shoulders. "You are gonna be amazing out there too. You've got one of the most gifted minds in this World, Li. You can come up with a plan on the spot. You just need to believe in yourself more. You can do so much more than any of us, you just need to believe it." Mom finished as Li's cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink.

I nodded my head, agreeing with Mom. "Mom's right, Li. You can do this."

Ryuko then ruffled her hair. "Yup, besides I don't know a time when Sakura was wrong about something." Ryuko paused then her smile turned into barely on the fence of laughter. "Well maybe the time she said she wasn't scared of anything, then she cried for her Mommy when I tried to put her in the bath."

"What!?"

Instantly, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Did you have to bring that up? I was 5"

"Well it's the truth. I honestly found it adorable, seeing a little kitten crying out for her Mom, because you were a little wet."

"Hey, it was more than a little wet." I said pouting and looking away from the three laughing. "Anyway, I haven't done that for ages."

"I don't know, I remember you freaking out on the first day Mikoto took me back to the apartment." Lianna spoke barely trying to keep herself from laughing more.

"Hey! Which side are you on?" I turned away from the three pouting though their laughing only increased.

"Hehehehe! Sorry." Lianna chuckled then sighed happily. "Thanks, you guys. This helped."

"Huh?"

"Just talking like this, joking around. It's taking my mind off of my match... Amongst other things."

"Other things?"

"Y-Yeah." Lianna turned away from the three of us, but after a few seconds she took a deep breath and turned back around. "Tomorrow would've been my parents wedding anniversary. It's been on my mind for the past couple of days."

"Lianna..." I spoke a gasped, wrapping my tail around her leg and squeezing her hands tightly.

"I just want to do something for them and my brother." Lianna ended.

Immediately, I turned to Ryuko and Mom and without saying a word, they both nodded their heads.

"Of course, Lianna. Whatever you need, we'll be there." Mom said as she pulled Lianna into her chest, wrapping her arms around her.

"You're a part of the family now, so we stick together." Ryuko spoke as rested her hands on Lianna's shoulders.

"We're here to support you, Li. No matter what." I said as squeezed her hands.

The four of us stayed together for a couple of minutes, until Mom and Ryuko had to go back to the stands. Leaving just Lianna and myself as the next match had started and my soon to be opponent in the next round.

* * *

"Whoa, Tokage-san is not giving Rin-kun an inch."

"Y-Yeah, they're giving it their all."

Both Lianna and I were amazed by what we were seeing. Tokage-san with splitting her body into pieces and hurtling them at Rin-kun, but he effortlessly deflected them away with his scales. Though whenever he attacked with his scales, Tokage-san would just split her body apart and dodge out of the way, counter-attacking whenever possible. All-in-all they're both pretty solid opponents for each other.

"If this is how they fight between friends I'd hate to see how they would fight if they were enemies."

"N-No k-kidding."

 _There's literally no way how I can defeat any of these two. I'm way out of their league. With the strong defence of Rin's scales and Tokage's speed and overwhelming agility, I stand no chance._

In the next few seconds, their match was decided as Tokage dodged away from Rin's attack and with all of her strength drove both of her fists into his back, shattering his scales. With her scales broke Tokage continued her assault on Rin's weakened state and soon enough she sent Rin crashing to the ground, defeated.

 **"Tokage stomps her way to the next round."** Present Mic's voice echoed throughout the arena.

The sheer volume of his voice made me cover my ears as a sharp pain ruptured through them and the noise inhibitors in my ears.

"Gods, sensei doesn't need that microphone, I'm sure everyone can hear him."

Lianna also returned her hands to her side. "Y-Yeah. He can be a b-bit too loud."

Once the cheering had died down and the stage had been cleared Present Mic started to once again hype up the crowd for the next match. Lianna's match.

"We've reached the mid-point of the tournament and the action won't stop." Present Mic yelled into the microphone.

"I wish his shouting would stop." I said as my hands dropped from my ears as he stopped.

"Hehehehe." Lianna giggled.

"Seriously, he must be annoying Aizawa-sensei."

"T-They've known each other for a long time. I-I'm sure he just g-got used to him."

"Still he could learn to turn down the volume a bit."

 **"Now are you ready for the next match?"** Present Mic asked the crowd as my hands immediately flew to cover my ears

"Yeah!" The crowd screamed back.

 **"I can't hear you?"**

"YEAH!" The crowd cheered and screamed louder.

"Okay! He's definitely doing it on purpose." Gritting my fangs, I pushed myself through his loud and stupid speech.

 **"Well that's good, cause the next match is about to get underway."**

"Oh... I-I guess I b-better go." Li spoke as she turned to leave, but before she could I pulled her into my chest wrapping my arms around her.

"Just take it easy out there. Forget about Ryuko's little wager. Forget about everyone in the crowd. Just remember Mom's little trick and enjoy yourself out there." I said squeezing her tightly.

Lianna then squeezed back. "Thank you, Sakura."

She eventually let go and walked to the door, but before she could leave, she turned back around and smiled gleefully.

 _Show them how much work you've put into this._

* * *

 **Lianna's POV**

 _Okay... I can do this... I can do this!_

 _Just breathe in and then out... In and then out._

As I slowly trotted onto the stage, Present Mic's booming voice echoed throughout the arena.

 **"And her opponent. She's as shy as they come, but underneath that shell lies a heart of a masochist. As they always say never trust the quiet one's. From Class 1-A Lianna Kawajiri."** Present Mic ended and I couldn't help but agree with Sakura-san.

 _J-Jerk... He might be my sensei, b-but there's no need to talk about me like that._

"You've got this, Lianna-san!" I turned and was drawn to the voices in the crowd.

The voices of my friends.

"You can do it!"

"Give it everything you've got, Lianna-san!"

"Show them who's boss Li Li!"

All from Yaoyorozu-san, Jirou-san, Ashido-san and Hagakure-san. Strangely, Ochaco and Tsu were not in the stands.

 _Hmm... I wonder where they are. Maybe Ochaco's nerves got the better of her... I mean I can't blame her. This feeling in the pit of my stomach, this churning feeling._

 _How did Sakura do this? This feeling... It's crushing me._

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." The girl asked.

 _She must be my opponent. She seems... friendly._

"Oh right, I'm supposed to bow." The girl mumbled out as she bowed, a bit too energetically. Not wanting to be rude, I followed suit.

 _She seems nice. A little odd, but nice._

"Are you nervous at all?" The girl asked as she patted the floor with her hooves.

I nodded my head as I glanced around the arena. "Yeah. T-This... I haven't done anything like this before."

"Good, it'll make it easier to crush you 1-A scum." The horned girl spoke but still kept her smile on her face.

 _1-A scum?_ _And what's with the smile on her face?_

 _No, ignore her. She's just trying to throw me off._

 **"Without further ado, let this battle of the classes start!"** Present Mic screamed starting the match.

The crowd equally picked up in volume, cheering and jeering on both sides of the classes.

Immediately, the horned girl darted towards me driving her hooves into my chest. Sending me far away.

"Agh!"

 **"Ow... That looked like it hurt. Will Kawajiri be able to recover?"**

 _Yeah... That hurt._ _Ow... A-Ahh._

I tried to breathe in, but pain enveloped my chest.

 _Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._

 _Come on! Get up! Sakura is counting on you!_

Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to stand back up trying to ignore the pain in my abdomen. Though I was too late to notice a surprise attack coming from the horned girl as she grabbed my arm, twisted it and threw me across the opposite side of the stage, though somehow, I managed to stay on my feet. Immediately, pain shot up my arm as out of reflex, I grasped at it only making it worse. Naturally, tears started to fill my eyes.

 _Ow ow ow ow ow damn it._

 **"Oh, that'll sting in the morning."**

 _Ow ow ow ow... I think it's broken._

 _Come on Lianna, don't panic. Not yet. You've still got that promise to keep._

Without giving me time to recover the horned girl, dashed towards me, though this time, I was ready. As soon as she got close, I hoisted her up in the air and slammed her down. With the girl dazed and sprawled out on the arena floor, I managed to lift the square pieces that made up the stage and placed them around the girl, surrounding her. Soon there was nothing she could do as her entire body, save her head, was trapped underneath.

 **"With an unorthodox method, Kawajiri secures her place into the next round."**

As soon as Present Mic declared me the winner, I lifted each block off the defeated girl. With each block removed I ran over to her, still clutching my arm.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" I asked as I changed checked her over the best that I could.

"Hmm..." The girl stirred, but soon opened her eyes. "Oh, shoot. Looks like I lost." I girl said as she started to rub her head.

"H-Here." I said holding out my hand for the girl.

The girl curiously looked at my hand.

"I-I'm helping you up. It's to show kindness to your opponent." I answered.

"Oh... Okay then!" The girl answered as she tightly grabbed onto my hand. Even with the state my other arm was in, I somehow managed to pull her to her feet.

"Rgh!"

"Thanks!" The horned girl thanked as she smiled at me.

"You're not from around here, are you?" I asked curiously.

The Horned girl shook her head. "No, I'm from America. My parents brought me over to Japan a few months ago, just before I started at UA. Monoma-kun has been helping me understand everything about Japan. Kendo-san was concerned for some reason. She said to ignore everything Monoma-kun said, but he's always nice to me." She said as she brushed herself off.

 _Oh right, if I'm right Monoma is the one from class 1-B. Sakura said that he has a grudge against us in Class 1-A... for some reason and going by how some in his class, they also don't trust him._

"Hmm... M-Maybe you should listen to Kendo-san. S-Sakura has said before that he's been mean to everyone in our class."

"B-But he said you Class 1-A jerks are mean." The horned girl said as she drew her hand away from mine.

"B-But I'm not a jerk. Well as far as I know. Still I know my friends, and we're friendly and definitely not jerks." I smiled at the girl as I held out my hand. "If you want, we can be friends, too. I mean that's if you want to. If you don't want to, then I understand."

The horned girl glanced back at her class for a few seconds before making her decision.

"My name is Pony Tsunotori. I uh... I hope we can become friends too." Pony said as she shook my hand. But she then glanced at my other arm. The one that was assuredly broken.

 _Oh yeah... My arm... I totally forgot._

"I'm so sorry about your arm. It was an accident I swear. You should get that looked at."

"Y-Yeah... Still just think about what I said." That was all I could say before I was whisked away by Recovery Girl's robots.

 _I hope she doesn't beat herself up. It was just an accident._


	9. First Round Frenzy

**A/N - Big thank you to the guest for leaving a review. Merci pour la critique. Cela signifie beaucoup de savoir que vous appréciez cette histoire.**

* * *

"LIANNA!" I cried out as soon as I saw her awake in Recovery Girl's office with her arm in a sling. Without a second thought I ran to her side, checking her over.

"Are you alright, Li. Are you hurt! Is your arm okay? Did she do anything else to hurt you?"

Lianna bashful petted my hair, rubbing my ears, causing me to purr. "I'm fine Sakura. Just a little hurt, but I'm fine."

"That did not look like you are only a little, Li. She nearly broke your arm. I swear the next time I see her I'll kick her as-"

"Whoa, care to finish that Sakura." A familiar teasing voice spoke. I turned around and saw that Mom, Ryuko and Recovery Girl had entered the room.

"Sakura, there's no need to freak out. She's going to be okay." Mom said as she crossed the room to us.

"She is?" I gasped happily, glancing back at Lianna.

"Moonlight, has already signed off on Lianna-chan's release. The bone is fixed, though I had to use my Quirk, so she'll be exhausted." Recovery Girl said as she walked to her chair, with assistance from her cane.

"Can you sit up for me, Lianna-chan. We'll get this off you." Lianna nodded her head weakly but she did managed to and with help from Mom, Recovery Girl got the sling off of Lianna.

"Are you feeling alright, Lianna?" Mom asked as she rubbed her back.

"I... I think so." Lianna spoke barely able to keep her eyes open. "Hmm... How's Tsunotori-san?"

"Her friends are trying to calm her down. Though from the last time I saw them, it wasn't going exactly as they planned." Ryuko explained as she ruffled Lianna's hair.

"Umm... I-I'll need to talk to her." Lianna said trying to get up from the bed though Mom, Ryuko and I all pushed her back down gently.

"Sorry, Li. Not until we know you're back to 100%." I said trying to calm her down.

Thankfully, she sighed in defeat and relented.

"O-Okay."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I can talk to this girl if you want." Mom said as she stood up from Lianna's bed.

"Yeah, Mikoto's right. If it'll help you feel better, then we'll do this. Besides it beats waiting around for 30 minutes till the next match." Ryuko said as she also got up from Lianna's bed.

Lianna sighed contently. "Thanks, Mikoto-san. Ryuko-san."

"No problem Kiddo." Ryuko said as she ruffled, Lianna's hair once more before both Mom and her left.

But we weren't alone for long as two of our friends leaped at the chance to get onto the room and surrounding themselves around Lianna.

"LIANNA-SAN!"

Both Ochaco and Tsu rushed to Lianna's side with tears in their eyes.

"H-Hey, you guys." Lianna weakly smiled at the two. "I'm fine. T-There's nothing to w-worry about."

"You had us so worried." Ochaco mumbled with even more tears. Tsu patted her friend on her back trying to soothe her.

"When we saw you get carried off by those robots, we got so worried, ribbit." Tsu also mumbled as she wiped away her tears.

Lianna's grimaced as she tore her face away from the three of us. "I'm s-sorry I-I-I worried you a-all."

"Stop apologising, Li." I said sitting on her temporarily bed and squeezing her hand. "This wasn't your fault, alright."

"Yeah! So, turn that frown upside down, missy." Ochaco said as she touched both sides of Lianna's mouth and morphed her frown into a smile.

This caused us all to giggle.

"Thanks guys." Lianna muffled as she tried her best to contain a yawn.

"We should let you rest, Li. Mom said you'll be exhausted." I said ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, you need to be ready for your next match, ribbit." Tsu agreed squeezing Lianna's hand.

"They're right! So, you're not moving from this bed until you're fully rested, missy!" Ochaco declared.

"B-But what about your m-m-match?" Lianna spoke but was quickly cut off by her best friend.

"No but's missy. You're staying in that bed. I'm sure Recovery Girl can bring in a TV or something." Ochaco declared as she too, ruffled Lianna's hair. "Please just get some rest. It would make me feel better knowing you're fully rested."

Thankfully, Lianna again sighed in defeat. "O-Okay."

"Good." Ochaco smiled as her and Tsu got off of Lianna's temporary bed. "Sleep well, Lianna."

"Yeah, please get some rest Lianna-san. Ribbit." Tsu croaked.

"Coming Sakura-san?" Ochaco asked.

I nodded my head before turning back to face Lianna. I lent down and pressed my lips onto her forehead. "Try and get some sleep, alright Li Li." I said moving her bangs away from her eyes.

She weakly closed her eyes and nodded her head. "I'll t-try... Sakura..."

With that Lianna drifted off soundly asleep as her chest steadily rose and fell. I pulled the blankets around her, so she was neatly covered.

"Sweet dreams, Lianna." I said kissing her head once more before quietly leaving her room.

* * *

"Come on Mina!"

"Show him what you can do!"

"You've got this, Mina-san!"

As the second half of the first-round matches began, myself, Ochaco and Tsu had managed to get back in time before Mina's match against Aoyama ended. They looked to be quite even with each other. Each dodging the other's attack while counter-attacking their opponent when they were distracted.

Though Aoyama grew too over-confident when he managed to get in a good hit on Mina and turned his back to her, gloating to the crowd.

"It seems like Mademoiselle Ashido is unable to get back up." Aoyama goaded, getting deep under Mina's skin.

"Come on, Mina. Get up!" I shouted, which the other girls joined in.

"You've got this Ashido-san!"

Mina gritted her teeth as she used her Quirk and acid started to form in her hands. As soon as she managed to get to her feet, she threw her acid right at Aoyama's belt that helps to control his Quirk, causing it to malfunction. This left him right open, and Mina wasted no time finishing her fight as she gave Aoyama once last uppercut to knock him out cold.

"And your winner, Mina Ashido!"

Mina immediately, jumped around excitedly as she celebrated her victory.

Though as soon as Mina was declared the victor, another of one of our group of friends got up from her seat, though this time from right next to me.

"Good luck out the Momo." I said as Kyoka stood up.

"Want me to come with?"

Momo shook her head. "I'll be fine, Kyoka-san." Momo then turned her attention to me. "Keep my seat warm, Sakura-san."

"You got it." I said with a grin.

With that, Momo descended the stairs to the waiting room, though Kyoka and I couldn't help but notice a frown on her face as she left.

* * *

"Offense and defence in one body! The dark samurai accompanied by Dark Shadow! From the hero course, it's Fumikage Tokoyami!" Present Mic yelled into his microphone. "Versus! All-purpose Creation! She was admitted through recommendations, so her abilities are certified! From the hero course, It's Momo Yaoyorozu!"

"You've got this Momo!" I shouted, cheering her on.

"Take home the Win, Yao-Momo!" Kyoka also cheered.

"Let the 10th match... Begin!"

Within a second, Tokoyami brought out his Dark Shadow which charged straight for Momo. Momo and the other hand used her Quirk to make a shield in her right hand. She tried to deflect Tokoyami's Dark Shadow attack but was staggered by the sheer force of it. Dark Shadow circled back around and charged at Momo, trying to knock the shield from her hand. On the third charge Dark Shadow was successful, as the Shield was knocked out of her tight grip. Though she was quick to create another shield. Just in time to deflect another attack. To try and capitalise she created a spear. Unfortunately, the match had already been decided with Tokoyami's final charge.

"Yaoyorozu! Your foot is out of bounds!" Midnight shouted as Momo, looked down and indeed her right foot was behind the out of bounds line.

"Tokoyami advances to the second round!" Present Mic declared as he shouted through his microphone.

As the crowd cheered and celebrated Tokoyami's victory, both Kyoka and I just looked on shell shocked. Though neither of us took this as bad as Momo did as her shield and spear fell from her hands and clattered to the floor.

"Momo..." I murmured worryingly

Though as soon as Momo turned away towards the arena and back to the waiting room, both Kyoka and I noticed tears were running down her face on her monitors.

"Sakura!" Kyoka said grabbing my arm.

"Right, come on." I grabbed Kyoka's hand as we pushed through the people in our way. A lot of students and some pro-heroes were blocking the staircase own the stands and into the waiting area. Though before we even got into the waiting room, we both could both hear chair's colliding against the walls.

It was actually quite frightening hearing the usual calm and composed become losing her temper and lashing out.

"Yao-Momo..." Kyoka mumbled as she squeezed tightly to my hand.

"Come on." I said as we approached the door. "Momo... Are you alright?" I asked knocking on the door quietly.

"I'm... I'm fine, Sakura." Momo audibly sniffed. "Please just go away."

"Momo, please just let us in." Kyoka pleaded as she knocked on the door.

Thankfully, she opened the door a couple of minutes of waiting. "Now wha-" Momo was cut off by a friend trapping her in a tight embrace.

"J-Jiro-san..." Momo murmured as Kyoka squeezed tightly to her friend.

"We were so worried about you, Momo. We wanted to make sure you were all right." I said guiding the pair into the room and shutting the door, leaving us on our own.

Kyoka led Momo to sit down on the nearby sofa and squeezed tightly to her hand. I joined the two, taking Momo's other hand into mine squeezing it tightly. We sat in silence for around 10 minutes before the room was filled with cries.

"I-I-I'm useless." Momo cried. "I blew it. On the biggest stage to get noticed by Pro-Heroes and I messed up."

"No, you're not useless!" Kyoka said squeezing Momo's hand tightly.

"You're far from useless, Momo." I said pulling the defeated girl into my chest and rubbing her back trying to calm her down. "You're incredibly smart, a quick thinker and you were amazing when we were attacked at USJ. It's no wonder you got into UA through recommendations."

Momo, however wasn't as convinced. "B-But my match... I m-messed up. I'm a l-laughing stock."

"No, you're not, Momo." Kyoka said also rubbing her friend's back. "You proved yourself time and time again. And if they don't recognise that, then that's their problem not yours."

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"One lousy tournament isn't gonna mean anything. We know what you can do, Yao-Momo. So does Aizawa-sensei and Sakura's Mom." Kyoka continued.

Tears trickled down Momo's face as she heard our encouraging words. She closed her eyes and smiled, sinking into my chest. "Thanks, you guys." I moved the bangs out of Momo's face as she curled further into my chest, continuing to sooth her.

* * *

After around an hour, Momo had calm down and had got up from my chest. Unfortunately, it meant that Kyoka would also have to move from Momo's side too, as she had her arms wrapped around Momo's stomach.

"Feeling better?" I asked Momo, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Hmm... A little bit." Momo spoke stretching her arms well above her head. "Thank you... Both of you."

"No problem, Yao-Momo." Kyoka said squeezing her best friend's hand.

"Yeah, we would do it again in a heartbeat." I said squeezing her other hand.

"Thanks." Momo smiled as we comforted her. "A-And I'm sorry for how I acted. If Mother had saw that, she would not hesitate to cut my funding for an entire month."

"Oh, what incident. I don't remember anything?" Kyoka smirked. "What about you, Sakura?"

Kyoka glanced my way with that smirk spreading across her face. "Nope, I don't know what you're talking about Momo." I spoke also smirking.

"Y-You guys..." Momo gasped before launching herself at us, wrapping her arms around our necks.

* * *

 **Lianna's POV**

It must've been a few hours later since Sakura, Uraraka-san and Tsu-san had left Recovery Girl's office.

"Rgh."

I groaned, trying my hardest to sit up in the bed.

"Oh, nice to see you're finally awake, Kawajiri-san." Recovery girl spoke as she glanced towards myself and started to make herself over to me, with assistance from her walking cane.

"How are you feeling, Kawajiri-san?" The nurse of UA asked as she felt my forehead with the back of her hand.

"Hmm, my a-arm doesn't h-hurt as much." I nervously answered.

"Good, that's good news." Recovery Girl said as she closely inspected my arm just in case.

As she dove back into her work, Recovery Girl glanced once more at a nearby TV.

"Looks like the bone and muscle has completely healed. And not a moment too soon." Recovery girl spoke as she indicated towards the TV.

On it, Ochaco was making her way onto the stage against Bakugo-kun. She looked terrified but also calm as well.

 _At least she looks confidant for her match... Still against Bakugo-kun_ , _it's gonna be tough._

"Worried about your friend?" I glanced at Recovery girl as she spoke, smirking slightly.

I shook my head.

 _Nah, Ochaco-san has this match won. She'll give it her all._

"No, I have faith in her. She can win this." I said clenching my fingers into tight fists.

Recovery Girl simply nodded her head and smirked once again. She shuffled out of her chair and grabbed her walking cane. "Come along, Kawajiri-chan. I think your friends want to meet you."

I smiled gleefully as I followed along after her.

* * *

It had taken a while, but Recovery Girl and I had made it back to the stands unfortunately, we had missed Ochaco's match against Bakugo-kun so I had no way of knowing who had won, but from the expressions of my friends, she didn't win.

 _Darn it, I'm sorry I could be there to cheer you on, Ochaco._

"L-Lianna?!" I heard a familiar voice from behind. As I turned around, I was tackled to the ground. "Lianna! It is you. I'm so happy you're here." Ochaco-san cried as she rubbed her head against mine quite vigorously.

"O-Ochaco... I'm alright." I patted her shoulders nervously, pulling her friend from her with more empathises on her previously injured shoulder "See I'm all better."

"Thank goodness. I was so worried." Ochaco mumbled a she continued to cry into my neck.

Hearing her words caused me to think carefully about some things.

 _Am I at fault for Ochaco losing to Bakugo-kun? She said she was so worried about me. Did that worry cause her to lose and not focus on her own match?_

Before I could think more clearly on those thoughts, I was drawing away as I felt tight arms wrap around me.

"Hey, what's going on in that head of yours?" Ochaco asked as she tugged tightly to my stomach.

 _No!_

I shook my head, getting rid of those thoughts.

 _No, Ochako isn't like that. She would put all thoughts aside and focus on her fight with Bakugo-kun._

"Nothing, just getting rid of some thoughts. Sorry." I apologised though Ochaco wasn't going to take it.

"It's alright, Lianna. There's nothing you need to apologise for. Everyone has their down days. You're my best friend, and nothing is gonna change that." Ochaco spoke, her grip squeezing tighter.

This time I reciprocated the hug and squeezed tightly to Ochaco." Thank you, Ochako."

"Hehehehehe." Ochaco smiled gleefully. Ochaco-san stood up, dusting off her skirt and held out her hand. "Come on let's go and see the others, I bet they're all dying to see you again."

"Thank you, Ochaco-san." thanked taking her hand, pulling me to my feet. Ochaco then hooked her arm around one of mine and led me away to the others.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

As the second round of the tournament was about to begin, Todoroki and Midoriya got up from their seats.

"Good luck Midoriya, Todoroki. I hope you give it your all." I spoke, nervously standing up from my seat. My hands were shaking wildly, I tried to hold back the shakes by hiding my hands behind my back.

My eyes could not drift away from Todoroki, not after what I heard with Bakugo.

* * *

 **Several** **Hours Prior**

I was just coming out of the rest room, when I strangely saw Bakugo handing around outside. I was about to give him a piece of my mind for hanging around the restrooms when he brought his finger to his lips in a silence motion.

This confused me, like a lot. Though you could say curiosity killed the cat, so I naturally wanted to know what he was up to. I stood next to him as he motioned to something behind him. Without giving both of us away immediately, I let my ears perk up, listening for anything that Bakugo would find interesting.

It didn't take Long for my ears to pick up on something. A conversation between Midoriya and Todoroki. Something that started off innocently enough, but soon morphed into something I was not expecting.

"Quirk Marriages. You've heard of them, right?" Todoroki asked emotionless.

Midoriya didn't answer.

"They started becoming a problem during the second or third generation after Quirks appeared." Todoroki started, which with this conversation seemed to catch Bakugo's attention, which coincidentally caught my attention.

 _I don't think Mom mentioned anything like this. I wonder if it was something common with Mom's generation._

Todoroki continued. "Strong individuals would choose a partner and force them into marriage for the sole purpose of passing on a strengthened version of their own Quirk. Those earlier generations were lacking in ethics."

Hearing Todoroki explain 'Quirk Marriages' set me on edge. My tail coiled up straight and I could feel my claws come out on their own.

 _Gods... how can people be that despicable. To force unwilling people into marriages just so their offspring might inherit the other parent's Quirk. It's disgusting._

"With his wealth and fame, my father made my mother's family agree to the marriage. All to get his hands on her quirk."

 _God's, what kind of Father does this to his own family!_

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _Oh_

 _. . ._

 _Looks like Todoroki and I have more in common than I thought._

Leading up to this, I can understand why Todoroki is like this. Keeping everyone at arm's length with a cold exterior.

 _I was such a jerk to him. Honestly, if I didn't have Ryuko and the others, maybe I would exactly be like Todoroki._

 _No, I can't let him suffer. I have to help him_

 _It's what a hero would do._

I moved out from my spot from behind the lockers next to Bakugo, when he grabbed tightly to my hand and pulled me back towards him the lockers. He held a finger over his mouth, telling me to be quiet.

Todoroki continued as his words dripped with more venom. "Raising me as a hero who could exceed All Might, just to fulfil his own ambitions. I hate it!" He snarled out startling me.

Still through all of this, Midoriya had still not said a word. Probably too lost for words to even think of anything to say.

"I hate it!" Todoroki repeated. "I hate being no more than a tool for that human garbage."

Todoroki spat venom, but after a few seconds had calmed down and regained his composure.

"As I remember it, Mom was always crying. 'I can't stand to see that left side of yours.' She said before throwing scalding water in my face."

 _Oh god._

Immediately, my hand flew straight to my mouth as tears fell down my face.

 _God's, Todoroki..._

"In short not using my left side against you was my revenge on him. Never using my rotten Father's Quirk... No, by rising to the top without using it, I'll have denied him everything."

 _Todoroki, please don't do this. Not like this. You're better than the monster you call a Dad. Trust me on that._

As Bakugo walked away from the lockers I noticed that Todoroki had also left. I tried my best to wipe away my tears and calm myself down, so the others don't notice the state I'm in.

Though what I didn't expect was to see Midoriya still there.

"O-Otanashi! You were listening?"

Immediately, I ran towards him with tears flowing again. "Please, Midoriya. If you face him, please help him. He can't do this to himself."

Midoriya placed a hand on my shoulder. "I swear, I'll do everything I can, Otanashi."

* * *

Todoroki simply glared back without saying a word, Midoriya on the other hand looked on to his opponent with his legs shaking. He tried to cover this up with clenched hands behind his back. "Thank you, Otanashi-san."

"Yeah, give it your all guys!" Kirishima cheered.

Soon everyone cheered them on. Each one encouraging them both to give it their all.

Midoriya was the first to leave the stands getting cheered on by Iida, Mina and Toru.

Todoroki glared back at Midoriya and then at myself. "Give it your all, Todoroki. Don't hold back anything."

He didn't say a word. He turned and left to prepare. I glanced one last time at Midoriya, before he nodded his head, and then he too, turned around and left.

 _Please help him, Midoriya._


End file.
